The Next Door Neighbor
by jacklynlew
Summary: When Bella's famous father is threatened by the wrong people, she is forced to move to a remote town for her safety. There, she finds her mysterious neighbor might be more than he appears. But will he help keep her secrets, or bring them to light instead? AU, AH. Rated M for language and future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This fic is inspired by the wonderful Kristan Higgins. I do not claim to own any themes, but I hope everyone enjoys the newly revised version! Tell me what you think :)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Finally," Bella sighed as she poured herself a rather large glass of wine before plopping down on her comfy couch.

Today had turned out to be a very long day: after a last-minute interview with a hopeful job offer only for it to end with them politely saying she was overqualified, Bella just wanted to crawl into a hole.

The original plan after grad school was to move out of the city, where the shadow of her family's name didn't exist. She wanted to be a journalist at some magazine or newspaper in a small town and then work her way up the later. But the most important part was that she would do it herself.

But no, even after moving to Boston and being laid off, and now living in Manhattan, people tended to know who her father was. And the swan name haunted her wherever she went. And for some reason, people didn't want the daughter of famous prosecuting lawyer, Charlie Swan, working at their publishing company.

It sucked.

Of course, it seemed like even the best-laid plans failed, and that was how a 25-year-old Harvard graduate was still floating by the coat-tails of her father; living in his upper east side apartment he probably had never stepped foot in.

'Stay as long as you want,' Her father had told her on the phone when she called saying she could find another job in Boston.

She had graduated with an undergrad and masters in English; something she had pursued because it was her passion. But now she was starting to think it had been a mistake.

But the self-loathing was interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing.

"Hello?" She wondered who could be calling her at this hour, certainly not a job offer, because today was her last interview.

"Hello, is this Isabella Swan?" A professional feminine voice rang loud and clear from the other line. Bella didn't recognize the voice at all, and it couldn't be a telemarketer because she had a private number. By her father's insistence.

"This is she," Bella answered rather hesitantly.

"Hello, this is your father's secretary, he asked me to call you on his behalf." Bella went quiet. Why would Charlie have his secretary to call her? At least he managed to call himself when he felt he needed to fulfill his quota of fatherly duties.

"Is there a problem?" It was a broad question, and sort of cynical, but it was late and Bella was tired.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, Ms. Swan. Your Father has been in a car accident."

Bella froze at the words, nearly dropping the phone in the process. But she managed to hold on.

"H—how bad is he? I mean, is he alright?" Bella didn't recognize her own voice, but could only imagine what her answer was going to be: Her father was dead, and she hadn't even known him. Not in the way a daughter should know her father. Guilt washed over her.

"Ms. Swan, your father is fine, he is in a stable condition." Her calming voice was repeating several times; allowing Bella to gather her wits.

"What happened?" She went straight to the point.

"Well, Ms. Swan, he was struck head on by another vehicle. But I am happy to say after surgery, he is now in a stable condition. He wanted me to tell you to be safe."

"Be safe? What the does that mean?" she pushed the phone closer to her ear, "Am I in danger at all?" she asked critically.

The secretary took a deep sigh, "You are in no immediate danger. But the authorities do believe the car crash was no accident. There might have been foul play involved. A sort of retaliation meant to scare your father," The secretary said.

Bella was suddenly unable to speak, so the woman continued, "Ms. Swan, your father is concerned for you. He wishes for you to leave Manhattan."

"Oh," Bella couldn't say any more than that, her throat constricting. It sounded like Charlie had almost been murdered, and he thought _she_ was next. Her ears were suddenly buzzing.

"Your father has taken care of everything. You move in two days. I suggest you stay in your apartment when you can, and he will call you as soon as he can to make further arrangements," And with that, she was gone.

Bella sat dumbfounded for a while, frozen with what she was supposed to do with all this information. How the hell did Charlie expect her _not_ to worry after news like that? How was she supposed to sleep tonight?

Bella stood in the kitchen for a while, wondering if she should tell her mother or a friend in case something _did_ happen. She shuddered at the thought.

But perhaps it would just be calming to talk to someone, but at the same time, all she wanted to do was lock all the doors and crawl under her huge comforter and go to hide.

And that's exactly what she did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, no matter how much it confused her, Bella started the strenuous process that was moving. After trying and failing to call back Ms. Secretary a hundred times, there was still no answer. And none from her father either.

And so the day drudged on, Bella's brain operating by itself as she drifted through he apartment and packed her belongings.

Then her cell phone rang. And Bella practically sprinted into the kitchen and a second later it was at her ear, "Hello?" her voice was breathless from running.

"Bella?" Came her father's voice from the other line.

She let out a sigh of relief, "Dad! How are you? Are you alright?" Bella could hardly get the words out fast enough. And after nearly a decade of calling her father by name, she had called him Dad.

"I'm fine. Bella, are you alright?" his firm voice came from across the line; gathered and calm as usual.

"Yes, I'm fine. But what about you? I mean, are you really in danger?" she pressed, and she heard him take a deep breath from across the line.

"It seems that some men are angry with me, and clearly were willing to do something about it," he said wryly, and Bella couldn't believe how nonchalant he was being about all of this. He had nearly been killed.

"How can you be so calm about all of this? And now you think I might be in danger. And you want me out of the city?" her voice was getting shriller by the second.

"Bella, you have to understand as a prosecutor, I'm used to this. But if I'm right about the men that are behind this, then you need to get out of the city while the authorities figure this out. It'll only be for a few months," he said.

"Months!"

"Just until this all blows over," he answered.

"What about mom?"

"An ex-wife is not the same as my only child," he dismissed, "These men want to hurt me where it counts, Bella. And you are likely their next option."

She blanched, but Charlie only continued to talk in that same calm voice, "I made arrangements for you to move somewhere remote. And don't worry about finding a job; that would only put you at risk. You'll just have to lay low while everything is investigated."

"Dad, you just can't expect me to pause my life."

She heard her father let out an exasperated sigh, "Bella, for once, can you trust me? I'm sorry this has happened, but I'm doing this for your own good," his voice suddenly softened, "Just look at it as a vacation. Take a break; enjoy life."

"Enjoy life while a pack of criminals are seeking me out, you mean?"

Charlie sighed, "Bella, just trust me, and this will all be over soon."

And he hung up before she could answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was two days since her father's accident, and Bella had somehow packed her entire life in that time. Her father had called her yesterday to give her the new address, and that was it. No details or updates other than where she was moving.

362 North Lake Drive, Good Harbor, MI.

Bella was moving to Michigan.

As much as Bella wanted to distance herself from her family, and now more than ever, she would miss the hustle and bustle of the city. Boston was her second love, but New York was her first. And the last thing she wanted to be was cooped up in some country house.

But she had no choice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The drive wasn't a short one. Even cutting through Canada, it took eleven hours.

She was exhausted and annoyed from the two days of travel, and when her phone notified her that the destination was on her left, she let out an audible sigh.

But all she saw were trees. So many trees in fact, that Bella couldn't see the house at all. The property was also set on a hill; a massive one at that.

From what she could tell, most of the property was in a steep incline that loomed over the tiny town and overlooked Lake Michigan.

Only when she pulled in, did she realize the moving truck wouldn't be able to make it.

They were off to a great start.

The truck couldn't get more than 10 feet up the driveway, due to both the steep grade, and the overwhelming foliage that blocked everything. They ended up having to park at the bottom and carry the boxes up to the house by cart, and Bella was using the word 'house', lightly.

The place was a monstrosity.

It was so bad that she doubted that her father had given her the right address. The siding was so moldy it was falling off. The roof seemed to be on the verge of caving in; most of the shingles long gone. The windows were dingy and dated. And that was just the exterior. There was no telling for what was waiting for her on the inside.

When Bella crossed the threshold, it was so musty she needed a gas mask to breathe. Not to mention how dated and disgusting the brown paneling and carpet were.

"No, this has to be wrong." She had driven two days for this?

But the movers just kept bring boxes in, "Where do you want all of this?"

She winced just looking at the place, "Just over there, please." Bella pointed to the dining room. The cleanest space in the entire house.

"Quite the fixer upper, eh?" One of them chuckled as they stacked box after box.

Ignoring the urge to vomit, Bella dialed her father.

"Hello?"

"Dad? Hey, its Bella."

"Bells! How did the move go?"

"Well, uh, that's why I called. I'm at the house now, and it's a little different than I imagined."

"Yeah? Do you like it?"

"Actually, its kind of a mess to be honest."

"Really? I mean, it was small when your mother bought it. But I wouldn't say it was a complete mess. You know, that area is quite profitable in real estate."

She scoffed, "Well I'm looking at it right now, and trust me, it's not looking that way."

"Bella, I'm sure it's fine," he sighed, "Hey, at least you'll have some renovations to keep you busy since you won't be working."

"Dad, I'm not jobless by choice." She said tightly, "I got laid off in Boston, and then you and mom told me to come to Manhattan. And now I can't work because my life might be in jeopardy!"

"I know, Bells, but listen. How about you renovate the house with my money? I'm sure it's livable in the meantime. It could be your little project!"

Bella couldn't help but grimace, "The word little is not what I would use."

"Either way. Something to do. Bye, I have to run,"

And with a click, he was gone.

"Yeah, love you too," she grumbled.

For a moment, she just stared at the crumbling kitchen; the dust covered furniture and windows making her ill by just looking at them.

There was a very creaky looking set of stairs stuffed in the corner, which Bella seriously debated before eventually venturing up.

Bella was thankful to reach the top without falling through the floor, but she was only greeted with two more dusty and dated rooms, and one disintegrating bathroom.

The brown seemed to have traveled up there as well, which was disappointing. Actually, the whole experience was disappointing. Bella was expecting to be in a cute little bungalow that looked rundown, yet livable. Instead, it seemed as though she would be living in a condemned shack.

Downstairs, Bella could hear the movers huffing and puffing. Shit, maybe she should have helped, which was kind of a dick move on her part. But that would be a decision Bella would regret later.

As she rushed downstairs, she made the mistake of misplacing her foot, and it slid into the descending step. And apparently, it was all too much for the creaky old stairs, as her legs went straight through.

"Shit," She muttered, "Shit, shit, shit!," she said louder, wiggling her feet only to find no floor beneath her. She was royally stuck.

"Help? Anyone?" Her fall had been loud, hadn't it? No doubt the movers had heard and were going to rush to her aid momentarily. But after a few moments and hearing nothing but silence, Bella was starting to think they had left.

"Are you kidding me?" She whispered to herself in disbelief. What kind of movers just up and left?

Meanwhile she was stuck, and due to her lackluster upper body, Bella couldn't get out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was an hour later, and Bella was pretty sure she would be stuck here the rest of her life.

She had spent too long trying to lift herself out, but only making herself sink lower. Shards of wood were poking her stomach and legs uncomfortably, and God knew this place probably had mice. And she was starting to panic.

That was when she heard a knock.

"Hello?" Bella heard an unmistakable male voice waft from the front of the house.

"Hello?" She yelled, her happiness clouding the fact that a stranger was at her front door, "Could you uh, help me? I'm upstairs, and this might sound a little strange, but I'm stuck!"

"You're what?" She could hear footsteps nearing the stairs, "What do you—" He started, but the question was silenced when the man turned the corner and saw Bella.

"Hi," she grimaced at the stranger. Not caring that she was sweating from the heat; not caring that her shirt had ripped from the sharp wood, and _definitely_ not caring that the man looking at her with raised brows was breathtakingly handsome. Well maybe she cared a little bit.

He was tan, almost impossibly so; he wore a simple t-shirt that did nothing to hide a broad set of shoulders and too-perfect arms. A pair of well-worn jeans rested at his slim hips, and she sighed at his beautifully sculpted cheek bones and a jaw that could cut glass; his face covered in the perfect amount of scruff. And Bella had a hard time not staring at his green eyes as they surveyed her up and down.

"Hi," he said, his gaze widening as he took in her predicament, "Um, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just desperately need to get out before the mice start to get hungry. Can you help me?"

He wisely ignored the mice comment, "One second," He took a step forward, and the stairs groaned under him. She winced when he took a step back, "On second thought, we need to do this carefully or we'll both be stuck," he said.

She nodded.

"Can you lift yourself out?" the stranger asked.

"Uh, no. I already tried that," she suppressed a grumble. If Bella could lift herself out, don't you think she would have done it by now?

The stress of the move, her father, and this crappy house had turned Bella's mood sour. And even if Mr. Handsome was delicious to look at in every way, she was unable to handle stupid questions right about now.

He just lowered his brows, "What if I go under the stairwell and push you up, do you think that would work?"

"Yes," she gasped. "Just hurry, there's a piece of wood digging into my stomach."

He nodded, his eyes dropping to where her shirt had split just below her breasts, but he quickly corrected his gaze. "Stay there, I'll be right back," he said seriously.

"Not going anywhere," Bella answered.

She could hear some thudding and some splitting, which she assumed was him breaking through that awful brown paneling that concealed the stairs. Bella should have known something as hideous as brown wall coverings only brought bad tidings…

"So, um, yeah," he said, his voiced muffled from underneath her, "I'm in. I'm going to push you up now."

"Alright," She braced her hands before she felt his warm hands on her bare calves before he switched his grip to her feet.

"Ready?" he called.

"Ready," she answered. With a great grunt that Bella was embarrassed to admit came from her, she felt the unmistakable pressure of him pushing.

But nothing happened.

"Shit," Bella murmured, and she felt Edward release the pressure on her soles, but he kept his hands there as support.

"This isn't working," she heard him say through the layers of wood and carpet. _No shit,_ she thought. "We're going to have to try something else," he said

She opened her mouth to suggest just leaving her to die of embarrassment and mauling by mice, but she heard him continue,

"So I'm assuming we can commence with the introductions after we get you out of here," he said suddenly, "But right now, I'm going to have to put my hands on your ass."

Bella sputtered a bit, but realized that he was right.

"Do whatever you have to do," she feigned nonchalance, but thanked the lords she was wearing her favorite pair of shorts. Her ass looked amazing in them.

And Mr. Handsome was about to put his hands there.

Her stomach fluttered when she felt his hesitant hands against her backside, and her fluttering turned into a churning when he gripped more firmly.

"Ready up there?" He asked.

"Ready," she squeaked.

And one moment, Bella was barely sprouting through the floor boards, her shoulders bunched uncomfortably as she sought to help; and then, the next moment, she was being pushed out of her self-made cage like she was floating on a cloud.

All thanks to Mr. Handsome.

"Wow," Bella breathed, stepping to the side, but too afraid to descend any lower. But Mr. Handsome only ducked out of his own self-made hole and outstretched his hand to her.

She took it hesitantly, and then he was wisping her over the pony-wall that separated the stairs from the rest of the living area.

Her own personal hero.

"Thank you," she breathed after he settled her on her own feet. Bella teetered a little, not used to being on her own legs.

"What were you doing climbing a pair of rotting stairs?" He asked.

Bella thought he was joking, but from the way his brows were lowered, and his mouth fixed into a firm line, he was absolutely serious.

"I was checking out the house. I'm sorry." Her voice was a little too sharp, and he noticed. She blamed her bad attitude on the move, but he was acting like an ass.

"Just call someone next time you want to play demolition. You could have gotten really hurt, you know."

A second ago, Bella had been flooding with gratitude, but right now, she was seeping with anger.

"I'm sorry, but who do you think you are?" She crossed her arms and he just stared at her, "I was just looking around, its not like I fell in on purpose. And I can hold my own, you know. I'm not some helpless woman."

Bella knew his type, they loved talking down to the opposite sex to make themselves look better, and she was not in the mood to take it laying down.

He scoffed, "Forgive me, but I heard you yelling from all the way across town. All you city women are the same; whipping through here without a thought about what it takes to renovate an old house. So I apologize if I came in uninvited to save you."

Bella ignored how he was able to tell she was the city and only said, "You weren't uninvited, but _now_ you are. Thank you for helping, but I'd like you to leave."

He narrowed his eyes at her, before turning and waving over his head as he left, "Try not to wake the whole town next time you fall."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After her long day, and irritating encounter with Mr. Handsome, Bella finally got the chance to relax later that night. She had been working the whole day, just trying to get the place in some type of order.

Looking around the living area, she was somewhat proud of how clean the kitchen looked, and the boxes were only filling up the dining room now. A big improvement compared to the whole house.

Even though her situation was unfortunate to say the least, she was grateful to have something to focus her energy on. Without work, and without being able to go out much, Bella was going to need something to keep herself busy, and this house seemed like it would do the trick.

Letting out a long yawn, Bella decided to make a loop around the house to lock all the windows and doors before bed. She thought about putting a chair in front of the main door just to be extra safe. But as Bella was about to do just that, something caught her attention from next door.

Something had triggered a motion light.

As Bella squinted through the grime on her window, she could only see an outline of a person. They were creeping alongside the next-door house. And the sight caused her heart to drop to her stomach.

She immediately turned the house lights off and snatched her phone, but her eyes remained on her might-be killer. Perhaps they had gotten the wrong house, and was searching for her, but whoever they were—the build suggested that the stranger was male.

He was dressed in dark clothing, and had his body pressed against the front door. Before glancing back towards the direction of the street, Bella saw him give a couple good shoves at the door with his shoulder but it stayed intact.

He obviously figured he wasn't going to break in through the door, because he proceeded to the windows.

Bella wondered why he didn't just break the glass, when she should have already called the police by then.

Bella, if not watching her own assassin, she was at least witnessing a break in. And even if no one did live at that house, she didn't want the man to get the idea that these houses were empty, and then break into hers when he found the previous endeavor a bust.

"911, What's your emergency?"

"Hi, um, I think I'm witnessing a break in?" she said.

"Ma'am, can you tell me what you're seeing?" They were already impatient.

"Oh well, you know, they're snooping around. They look like a bad character."

"Describe the bad character," the dispatcher said with a bored voice.

She winced at her words, but gave one more glance at the suspected burglar. But he was gone.

"I don't know, he's gone now. I think he's already inside. I'm on 362 North Lake Drive, and it's the only house next to mine."

"Name please." The operator demanded with a monotone voice. Bella hesitated, remembering what her father had once warned about giving her name and location out. But this was the police, and she might need them down the road.

"Isabella Swan."

"Okay miss, one moment." There was some beeping before they returned "So we have a squad car in your area and we just dispatched them your location. What exactly can you see?"

Bella peeked out the window again, checking to make sure the stranger's activities were still suspicious. But she only grew nervous when she couldn't see him.

"Right now, nothing. But he was casing the joint, you know?" Bella internalizing a sigh. She needed to cut back on the wine.

"What I mean is," she corrected, "Is that he was walking around, trying the windows and the doors. I don't think anyone lives in the house." There, that sounded better.

"Thank you ma'am. The police should be there in any minute, do you want her to stay on the line with you?"

"No, that's alright, thanks. Um, have a good night." But the dispatcher had already hung up.

Bella took one more glance to the house, but it seemed like he was finally gone. He either had gotten into the house and found nothing, or was somewhere she couldn't see him.

The minutes ticked passed, and still no sign of the cops. And she was suddenly regretting not staying on the line with the dispatcher. Maybe the thief would realize that the other house was a lost cause and instead come snooping over here looking for anything valuable.

Bella looked around her mostly vacant home, and suddenly felt very vulnerable. She knew she would feel safer if she had _something_ to protect herself—but she didn't own a gun.

Figuring that was a good idea to be able to protect herself, she crept from the kitchen and started rummaging through boxes. It seemed hopeless after a few boxes, but then she found her old lacrosse stick from college; just begging to be used.

Sadly, there were still no cops, but there was no sign of the burglar either. Bella out a big sigh in annoyance, and actually thought about going to bed and letting the cops take care of it. More of the wine talking.

And just as Bella was about to get go to bed, she saw the white and black cruiser glide down the road.

"Thank God!" An instant wave of relief washed over her when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes! I'm coming, " With a spring in her step she opened the door for the Police, but standing in front of her was none other than the burglar.

It was the man from earlier, but he was not dressed in all black, instead he worse a button up and jeans, not the typical burling outfit. There was sweat dripping from his forehead, and she recognized those broad shoulders, she would anywhere. He had definitely been the one snooping next door.

"Can you—" he started.

But before she could stop herself, the titanium handle of the lacrosse stick had given him one quick whack upside his head. Her brain had come to the too-quick conclusion that he was here to rob her as well.

"Police! Hands up!" Despite her brain also telling Bella that she didn't need to put her hands up, the wine was more in charge.

"Shit, woman!" The man shouted, his hands going to cup his now hurt eye. "What the hell!"

"I'm _sorry_ ," she cut, "But you're not robbing me, not if I have any say it the matter!"

"Rob you? Are you insane?" He shouted, cupping his eye harder.

"Hands up!" The cops ordered from her drive way, and both her and Mr. Handsome put up their hands; her lacrosse stick clattered to the ground.

They restrained him first, and Bella watched as he automatically put his hands behind his back. But the whole time, he was scowling at her.

Bella was sure they were going to handcuff the buzzed woman with the lacrosse stick, but they didn't touch her.

"Ma'am, were you the one who called about an intruder?" The big burly cop looked to her expectantly, his slimmer partner just waited.

"Um, well," She stuttered quite beautifully, the wine rearing its big angry head, "I said he was burgling the house next door, not mine."

"So he actually hadn't stepped foot on your property?" The second one clarified.

"Well, no, not until you guys showed up." Bella was just now realizing how she might have jumped to conclusions a little bit. But the guy was still an ass. What man shows up on a woman's porch in the middle of the night after he scolds her for walking in her own damn house?

"I wasn't breaking into anything," The man stated from his seated position on her porch steps. "I just got into town when she did." He nodded towards Bella,  
"I was visiting with family all night but forgot my keys. The house is mine."

Bella adverted her eyes just as he flashed her a rather sour glare. But when he turned away, she the time to really examine him.

He definitely was tan, his skin looking darker under the dim moon. But what she hadn't noticed earlier, was his hair. It was a glorious mess of coppery bronze that looked like he just rolled out of bed, but in a delicious, 'I just had sex' kind of way.

The sleeves of the button-down flannel were rolled up to his forearms and revealing more corded muscle there. He reminded her of a lumberjack. Or perhaps Bella was used to all the perfectly metrosexual men from New York City.

Mr. Handsome was anything but. He looked gruff and tough with facial hair like that,

But she was forced to stop staring when the cops asked him for his name.

"Edward Cullen." He forced out, obviously still angry, as he had a right to be.

"Alright sir, its seems like a plausible story, but we will have to bring you down to the station and double check for sure." They helped Mr. Handsome, or Edward, off the steps, and he went willingly. Not even an objection.

"Um, is that really necessary?" Bella stepped forward, and the cops paused. Edward only glowered at her. Even if he was an ass, she had a heart after all.

"I believe his story, so can't you just let him go?"

"Just doing our job ma'am, so we have no choice but check out his story and credentials." The first one said, "But you have a good night, now." And with that they were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N Tell me what you think. I'm so happy to be re-writing/ revising this and finally finishing :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Another chapter revised. Hopefully I can get this fic how I want it, but its not going to happen overnight.**

 **I do not own 'Too Good to Be True' by Kristan Higgins or Twilight.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The following morning Bella was once again putting away boxes of belongings away when she heard a car's engine. Looking out the kitchen window, she saw Mr. Handsome emerge from his car.

Shit.

He had spent the entire night in jail and it was her fault.

As he walked up the steps, he gave an angered glare towards her house, and she noticed his left eye was swollen black.

Turning from the window and pressing herself against the wall, even though she knew he couldn't see her, Bella felt _bad_.

Asshole or not, she was sure Edward did not deserve to spend a night in a cold cell.

New Yorkers usually didn't have to work so hard to make friends with their neighbors. Usually they just bonded over the pains of the city, complained about a cockroach they found in their shower once, or how the subway was never on time, but eventually they admitted they wouldn't live anywhere else.

But not only had Bella made her new neighbor sleep in a cold cell, but she also caused him bodily harm.

Double shit.

Bela racked her brain for how to make it better. She needed to be friendly with her neighbors in case her assassin came knocking, and it seemed like her hand Edward were off to a really bumpy start.

Glancing around her kitchen, she was at least pleased to see everything put away nicely, a nice smell of lemon and bleach the last remains of her deep cleaning.

So Bella decided to bake for once.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella was out in her back yard doing some weeding while her brownies baked, quite pleased with her chance to do some real manual labor.

About the only thing she missed living in the city was the pleasure of being in nature.

She loved gardening and having a cute little yard, so she was determined to make the most of her new space.

But something caught her attention from the other side of her yard. And as she wiped sweat from her brow, her hands properly covered in dirt, she saw Mr. Handsome.

One of these days she would drop the nick name, but right now, it fit.

Edward was doing yard work as well, and unlike Bella with her t-shirt and hat, he was well….he was shirtless.

His jeans were slung low on his hips, and even at the distance, Bella could see that lovely V that led straight below his belt.

She watched unabashed as he grabbed a hold of the taller weeds that were surrounding his deck area. And where as she was bearing the summer by sweating like a big, Edward was glistening.

It was kind of frustrating actually, how gorgeous he could look in the sweltering heat. Bella didn't even want to know what she looked like, her hair was a mess, and she probably smelled like death.

But boy, was Mr. Handsome a sight to see.

Edward Cullen was not only lean and muscular, but that glorious tan told her that he was apt to manual labor; both his build and natural color telling her that he was no gym rat. No, he got his figure from good old-fashioned hard work.

And for some reason that made him even more attractive.

He was bent over—which displayed his ass quite nicely in those denim jeans—as he gripped the tall plant and gave it a tug.

His arms were straining as the hardy plant gave him a little fight before it came uprooted from the ground. She heard him give a sigh of satisfaction, but a splash of soil hit his face from the freed roots.

But he just lifted a glorious arm and wiped the dirt from his brow, which made his biceps ripple even more beautifully in the sun. Bella swore to God she was drooling at the sight.

He was the opposite of every man she had ever dated before. Bella usually dated the nice lawyers and doctors with their posh suits and better moisturized hands than hers.

But with one look at Edward's calloused palms, she imagined what it would feel like to have his rough hands on her skin…

He must have sensed her eyes on him, as he looked towards her. And in a pathetic attempt to build the bridge between their past animosities, she gave a small wave.

Bella hoped all the anger from their little misunderstanding was long forgotten, but he just turned away.

He continued with his weeding, and he seemed more than content to ignore her completely. Well, that gave her the answer she needed. It seemed as though he had not forgiven her for getting him arrested. Bella couldn't blame him.

When she finished her weeding, she only then realized that she had almost forgotten her brownies. The timer beeped just as she reached the kitchen, and it filled the space with the heavenly aroma. Much better.

Speaking of aroma, Bella smelled like an absolute pig, and she needed groceries if she ever hoped of eating anything besides chocolate (not that she would dislike that, mind you.)

"First on the list, a shower," she sighed out loud, not altogether looking forward to using the run down tub of the downstairs bathroom.

But alas, she emerged feeling much cleaner, and ready to face the world. Well, face the town of Good Harbor.

But just as she was about to grab her keys and leave, Bella knew she had to do something to say sorry to Edward. If not for him, but to ease her own conscience.

But she didn't know how, and just as her eyes settled on the steaming pan of brown heaven, she knew.

"Brownies and a bottle of wine it is," Bella figured that was a good ' _I'm sorry'_ gift, and if he didn't like it, well, then he could go shove it.

Grabbing the pan and a bottle of wine and heading across her unruly front yard into his well-groomed one, Bella had to admit, she was a little nervous.

What if he just slammed the door in her face? What if he did one better and decided to call the cops on her for trespassing? Crap, now she wanted to turn around and forget the whole thing. But Bella needed as many friends in this town as possible, and he was her closest neighbor. She could do this.

His house was in much better shape than hers; the windows clean and unscathed, unlike hers. And the front door was a beautiful deep brown of solid oak. Bella's on the other hand, was a dingy white and the paint was cracking.

Even his house was intimidating.

But still, he was an ass to treat her like he did when he found her stuck in the stairs. Perhaps it was bad karma coming back and biting him in the ass for treating her like a child.

So she knocked, and counted: five seconds, ten seconds, she waited, ten seconds more, Bella peeked over to look into the driveway where his car that was parked snugly behind the garage, so he was most definitely home.

So he was just ignoring her.

Bella knocked once more, and when there was still no answer, she decided to leave the brownies and wine on his porch as an offering. Perhaps he just didn't want to see her face after what she had done to his.

Fair enough.

Bella slowly retreated off the porch and made her way back to her house to head to the grocery store when she noticed a garden rake lying on the path between heir houses.

So figuring it was Edwards, and that he had forgotten it, she decided to be a good neighbor and at least lay it up against his porch railing where no one could harm themselves. Midwesterners were nice to their neighbors, and Bella needed to fit in, so she would be _nice._

"Are these from you?" his voice startled her, and as she whirled around with the rake still in her hand, the wooden handle caught Edward right across his face.

He staggered back a bit, stunned from the strike, but he quickly recovered,

"Oh not again," was all she said.

"Jesus Christ, woman!" Edward cursed, pulling his hand back to see if she drew any blood, and when he found none, he looked at her, "What is your problem? Do you always carry sticks around in case someone needs to be clubbed?"

"Uh, not particularly," she winced when she saw his face now close up. His eye was swollen, and even in the dim light of the evening, she could see the bruise she had created.

"So," she offered weakly. "How are you?"

"Not too well, to be honest" He bit out, his hand came up to pat his lip. Thankfully it wasn't split.

"Well, sorry for the other night. It was nothing personal, I promise. I came to give you a peace offering, and ask if you're okay."

"No, as a matter of fact, I'm not okay." He blinked (the one eye that wasn't swollen) and waited. And she was sorry to notice that his lip was starting to swell.

"Well, I'm new in town," strike one on Bella for revealing that, "And I just wanted to be neighborly. Sorry, but calling the cops on you was an honest mistake. I was just being precautious. I'm from New York, so when a scene looks fishy, I react." Strike two for revealing where she was from.

"Alright," He continued to glower, but he had yet to leave, so she kept talking.

"My name is Bella," she stuck out her hand and he only stared at it, so she dropped it. "Please accept my apology and then we can carry on from this…mess." That was the New York way of doing things, the Boston way of doing things: straight forward and to the point.

But Midwesterners were different. And Edward didn't seem as open and understanding as the stereotype had promised…

"Well," Bella said slowly, "Would you just throw me a bone here, I mean, it looked like you were breaking in, that's all." Couldn't he just say no problem and be done with it?

"Maybe you should be sober the next time you call the police," he returned.

Oh damn. Bella couldn't stop her mouth from falling open. "I was sober, ass hat."

"Ass hat?" He recoiled, "And please, your hair was all wild, you smelled like alcohol, and you hit me in the face with a walking stick! Does that sound mostly sober to you?"

A flare of anger burned in her stomach. Who was this asshole to judge her? "It was a lacrosse stick, and it has been a tough week, so forgive the one drink and wild hair," she was getting a little defensive, too defensive, actually.

He just rolled his eyes.

"It was just, you looked suspicious, okay?" she continued when he didn't answer. "And I wasn't drunk, buzzed maybe, but completely in control. And when you see someone snooping around past midnight, it raises suspicion! I am very sorry you spent the night in jail, but can we move past it?" she finished somewhat out of breath.

"Fine," he grunted.

Okay, well, that didn't go exactly how she imagined.

"So, I guess…good evening to you." she waited a beat for him to say something else, but he didn't. He just stood there glowering as she turned back towards her house. Yup, it was definitely contempt in his eyes, well only one eye thanks to her. Oh well, so much for the nice new neighbor she'd hoped for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she went to the grocery store a bit later, Bella was perusing the aisles when she felt a pair of eyes on her.

Glancing up from the produce, Bella was met with a petite woman.

"Hello," Bella said smoothly, not used to this new way to getting around town. In New York, you kept to your own, and that was how it was. But this woman was looking at Bella like with a welcoming smile.

"I'm sorry for staring," the woman finally spoke, "but I can't help but ask if you're new in town."

Bella blinked, "I am actually. What gave it away?" she attempted a friendly smile.

The woman gave her a warm one in return, "Oh, you know how it is, small town and everything: everyone knows everyone. So new faces tend to stick out. I'm Alice Whitlock," she stuck out her hand, and Bella shook it.

"Bella…Dwyer." She took her mother's last name, thinking it a good idea not to reveal that she was a Swan.

"Wonderful to finally meet you. I saw you took up the old abandoned house on North Lake, have you met your neighbor yet?"

Bella nodded, "I have. Why, do you know him?"

"He's my brother." Alice smiled wide.

"Oh," Bella gaped, wondering if Alice knew just who she was.

"Don't worry Bella. I don't share the same contempt of you as my brother does. Although I might say, calling the cops on him the first night he's in town, not the best move to win him over," she giggled.

And Bella found her laughter infectious. "Well, he probably hates me even more. I accidently hit him with a rake," she admitted sheepishly. Feeling like she could share anything with the petite woman.

Alice erupted in more laughter, clutching her chest as a passerby stared,"Oh, wow. Yeah, you're really on his shit list now."

"Yeah," Bella grinned, starting to like Alice more and more, "I probably am."

"Well, let me ease your conscience and tell you he doesn't like most people."

"You don't say?" Bella pressed her lips together as Alice laughed again. Somehow, she felt as though she had been friends with her for eons.

"Come on, let's get out of here and get a drink and talk more shit about my brother."

And shockingly, Bella found that she actually wanted to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Bella returned to her dilapidated house, it was nearly one in the morning. Her and Alice had drank at the local pub for nearly two hours. Caught up in sharing stories about family and college, and by the end of the night, Bella found she trusted Alice completely.

So she wouldn't be without friends after all.

Bella came home, completely sober, (she stuck to only one drink, thank you very much) ,and she found her eyes glancing over to Edward's house.

Alice's hadn't revealed anything about her brother other than his usual aloofness, and

it only made Bella more curious as to why he ended up in a small northern town.

His lights were off as she unlocked her own door, but before she went in, she swore she saw a small figure laying on the roof, illuminated by the dim moonlight and doing nothing but watching the stars.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella was out in the yard the next day, doing some more weeding and perhaps letting some pent-up frustration out as well.

Then she heard her phone ring from inside. She had put the ringer on loud, hoping that she would get a call from her father soon, and Bella she practically sprinted to where she left it on the counter, "Hello?"

"Bella?" My father's voice rang loud and clear from the other end. And her racing heart relaxed. Finally, she was going to get some answers.

"Dad, how are you?" she wondered if he was fully recovered yet, or if he was in hiding just like her.

"I'm fine, but she need you to listen to me very carefully." And just like that, her relaxed heartbeat went into a frenzy.

"What's wrong?" she tried to sound calm, but wasn't quite sure if she succeeded.

"Nothing, everything is going according to plan, but we have to take a couple more precautions."

"Okay." she waited for her new instructions.

"First off, you need to cancel this number and get a new one, secondly, you need to discontinue all your credit cards and only use cash from now on." Shit did he think someone was tracking her calls and purchases? Crap, was someone listening in right now? If so, things were far worse than she thought…

"Okay," Her voice broke, giving away the calm façade.

"Cut up your cards instantly, and use the cash I left in the safe under the stairwell," he said, which left her confused. What the hell, there was a safe in the house? Had Edward moved around it when he pushed her out?

"Huh?" Bella so eloquently responded.

"I left a safe in the cubby under the stairs when I bought the place, well, when your mother did, I guess." Of course he would hide a safe in the house. "And I hired a local guy to come and replace your windows and doors. I noticed they were a little old, and they need to be secure if you're staying there."

Before she could refuse, he continued, "Don't worry, I had my men check up on him, so you can feel safe." Bella let out a deep sigh, and accepted the gift, knowing this is the only way her father knew how to convey his feelings: through money.

"Okay, anything else?" My tone came across as a little bitter, but there was no helping it. There were so many things she wanted to say to him: 'I love you', or just 'stay safe', but the words seemed to be stuck in her throat.

"Trust me, and this will all be over soon." Before she could answer she heard the click that signaled his disconnection. 'Trust me.' That's all he'd said. No, 'I love you', no apologies; just a simple, 'Trust me.'

It left her feeling numb the rest of the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice had offered Bella the use of her lawn mower when she mentioned the jungle of the yard that she had out back. And after a brief explanation from her husband, Jasper, of how to prep, start and work the lawn mower, she was on her way.

But as she was hacking away on the long grass, once again quite happy with her chance to mow an actual lawn, she saw Edward emerge onto his back porch.

His patio was much nicer than hers, and he even had put some furniture out already.

"Hi there," she called out over the roar of the mower, doing her best to swallow her pride and be friendly. People said, 'hi there,' in Michigan, right?

His head at least turned, but he gave no response or wave. Only continued towards his shed. And Bella wasn't altogether surprised that he didn't answer, and she was content to finish her mowing.

She was almost done when the lawn mower stopped suddenly. Just great, it looked like she was a bad luck charm after all. Bending over to pump the little thing that Jasper told her to push to start the mower, then gave the starter rope a pull.

Nothing happened.

Bella tried again, and still nothing. Crap, she hoped she hadn't broken it already.

"What's the problem?" Edward appeared next to her in all his glory, those green eyes analyzing her with nothing but discontent.

"Shit," she gasped, clutching her hand over her heart in surprise. "Give me a warning next time."

"Okay then," He shrugged, his face emotionless. "It sounds like it's out of gas to me."

"Oh, that makes sense." There was that look again. Like she was the most unimpressive thing in the universe.

"Just a sec, I think I have an extra tank somewhere." And before Bella could object, he had turned back towards his shed. And she couldn't help but watch him go. That ass in those jeans should be against the law.

He returned shortly with a portable gas tank in hand. It seemed like Edward had the capability to act neighborly after all.

"Here I got it," she offered and bent to untwist the gas cap.

"No that's fine—" And there he was again, so close this time that she stood up in surprise. Then she heard it before she felt it, the whack from the top of her head hitting his chin.

"Christ!" He exclaimed, rubbing his chin, the gas tank long forgotten, "Just when I thought you were safe without a stick in your hands,'

"Oh, shit," she blurted out, just now feeling the sting of the impact. How was she so accident prone only around him?

With a glare, he un-capped the tank, dumped the whole thing, then quickly recapped it with quick precision.

"Thanks, and sorry about your chin. I don't know why I keep hitting you unintentionally," she shrugged.

"Of all the injuries you've given me, this one hurts the least." He was unsmiling, like usual.

"Well that's good." He hadn't left, so she continued talking. "So where'd you move from Edward?" He paused, obviously wondering whether she was worth the effort of an answer. But she waited.

"New York." He was staring at her, but at least keeping a conversation. Bella remembered Alice telling her they were from New York State. Odd coincidence.

"New York, huh, where exactly in New York?" Up close, his eyes were vibrantly green, impossibly green she might add, but she concentrated on keeping up their friendly conversation.

"Ray Brook," he said. Not the most talkative guy, but she could work with that. She was an English major, after all.

"Ray Brook," she said thoughtfully, "I think I've been there, beautiful little town." He didn't respond.

"So what were you doing in Ray Brook?" she asked calling on her most Midwestern of sensibilities.

Her phone of course, chose that perfect time to start ringing. Bella ignored it.

He folded his arms. "Three to five."

She couldn't hear him over her blaring phone _,_ Jesus, she forgot she turned it up extra loud in case her father called. Bella quickly silenced it.

"Sorry?" she asked.

"I was serving a three to five-year sentence at Adirondack Correctional Facility."

It took a few heartbeats for her mind to catch up to what he had just said.

"Correctional Facility?" her brows raised. He nodded once, waiting.

"Wow, imagine that! So when you say correctional facility, do you mean, as in, uh…jail?" her head had gone blank but her mouth was somehow still functioning.

"Yup," he said.

"So…wh—when did you get out?" she plastered a fake smile on her face, but the way he crossed his arms, he knew he had rattled her.

"Friday."

Holy shit, Friday, _Friday_. He practically just got out!

And Bella had hit him, oh god, she had assaulted him on several other accounts; and she had sent him to jail…Jesus Christ, sent him to jail the night after he was out. Even if he weren't her paid murderer, any normal person would want revenge because of that.

Her breathing was coming out in shallow gasps, yes, she was definitely starting to hyperventilate. How had Alice forgotten this little nugget of information last night?

"Wow, my phone, uh…I should definitely return that call!" Yes, that's good, let him know she had people that cared about her, people that would know if she suddenly went missing.

"Have,…um, have a good day," she barely choked out, and she even managed not to run inside. But she did totally leave the mower and her lawn neglected as she locked every window and door in the house.

Three to five years! In prison! she was living next to an ex-con, and she had even thought about inviting him over for dinner! Her journalism instincts told her she needed to do some research immediately.

Oh god, wait until Charlie heard that she was living next to a criminal even after she was purposely put into hiding to avoid such people. That would definitely go over well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice had invited herself over for lunch after their drinks (in typical Alice fashion, something Bella was starting to get used to) and Bella didn't mind, because she had quite a lot of questions to ask.

"Hi, how are you?" Alice chirruped as she walked through the door. But her face fell as soon as she saw Bella's quirked brow.

"So guess what your brother told me yesterday?" Bella said.

Alice's eyes went wide, "He didn't, did he?"

Bella nodded solemnly.

"Christ! That boy needs to know when to hold his tongue. You don't just go around telling people you just got out of jail!"

"I wouldn't have cared, Alice. People have a right to their privacy. But I do feel like I deserve some answers since he felt the need to tell me. I mean, first off, how did he get convicted of embezzlement?"

Alice didn't blink, or ask how Bella knew his crime. To tell the truth, she had read the article just earlier that morning.

' _Edward Cullen',_ it had read, _'long time CFO of Cullen Enterprises, is convicted of embezzlement. Sentenced to service five years in state prison.'_

"It's a long story," Alice bit her lip, "And it's not my story to tell."

"Really, not your story to tell?" Bella threw her hands up, "How can you still be on good terms with a brother that's a criminal?"

"He's not, Bella. He was set up. I don't want to say anymore because it's his life, but believe me when I tell you he's a good man."

Bella swallowed. If her father knew she had tangled herself in someone else's family drama, he would tell her to keep to her own; to remember what he told her.

But she felt a strange pull to Alice and her brother, and deep in her bones somehow, she knew they were good people. Well, inside maybe; on the surface, Edward was an ass hat.

"Alright." Bella resigned, "But do you have any other family living as my neighbors that are secret criminals?" she teased.

Alice smiled, "Not that I can think of."

"Okay then, I have lunch set out in the yard,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice and Bella were well into their second coffee when Bella heard a knock on her door.

"That might be my husband to tell me to stop annoying you," Alice laughed when Bella ran through the house to get it, "Tell him to shove it, that you're my new friends," she added, but Bella was already at the front entrance.

But as she swung open the door with a whoosh, it was not Jasper that stood on her porch.

"Don't hurt me," Edward said immediately. His eye was completely healed now, which she was thankful for, but on the other hand, it meant he was even more shockingly handsome.

"Wow, very original," she responded dryly, "Not to sound rude, but why are you here?" she shifted her feet and his eyes fell momentarily to the scantily clad tank top and shorts she wore. Her chest swelled a bit.

"I would tell you that was rude, but then again, I don't think you know what the word means,"

"Okay then, are you finally here to sue me for all the battery and assault?" That earned her a twinge of a smile, and her stomach curled. His was much too handsome.

"No, I'm here to replace your windows, nice outfit by the way." He pointed to her left boob, which had a streak of dirt on the white cloth. What the hell, how had that gotten there?

"Sorry, did you say you were replacing my windows?"

"Yup," he answered, poking his head in the doorway and glancing around the living room. Why did he have to be so tall and gorgeous? Bella only came up to his chin. "Your father called me last week. Didn't daddy tell you?" he cut snidely.

"I forgot," Oops, she probably should have defended herself against that daddy dig, but she was too concerned that her father had unknowingly hired an ex-con.

"Nice place you got here, did Daddy buy this too?"

"Uh, no. I inherited it after a relative passed," she lied.

"So, are you going to move aside so I can come in?" she hesitated, wondering how she could let him down easy.

"The truth is, my windows and doors are perfectly fine," she swallowed.

"Is that so," He crossed his arms. She noticed he had a tool belt slung around his hips, and she couldn't help but lick her lips. He looked like a handy-man gone porno. His hair looked like sex hair, and he was wearing a red flannel with the sleeves rolled up to reveal his perfect forearms.

"Does this have anything to do with my track record, by any chance?" he narrowed his eyes but she just raised her chin.

"No, It's because I find you terribly rude, and I don't think we could work together well," she said honestly. She chose not to reveal it was also the fact that every time she looked at him, she wanted to jump his bones.

Yeah, better not tell him that.

"I'm sure," he said with a sigh, "So do you want my services or not?"

"If it would make you feel better," Alice popped up from behind Bella, and Edward let out an audible groan as his sister suggested, "I could follow him around and make sure he doesn't steal anything."

"Sister," he nodded once, "I see you're quick to make new friends, as usual. But watch out for this one," he pointed his head at Bella, she just made a face at him.

Alice only smiled wide at her brother, even if Edward was unblinking. Bella seriously considered if they were related at all.

"You should try is sometime, brother. Friends, I mean. You'd be surprised." Alice teased.

He shrugged, "Get back to me once you've been assaulted…" he paused to count on his fingers as he looked at her, "What is it Bella, are we up to three times now?"

She crossed her arms, "You're hilarious," but he just waited, "—And yes."

Alice was unable to control a giggle. "I'll leave you two alone, okay." She slipped out the door right past her currently scowling brother. But Bella saw the hint of love there, even if he was slightly annoyed by his polar-opposite sister.

"You should hire him, Bella, despite his past," she paused to give him a long look, "He is a hard worker."

"I'm standing right here, you know," Edward said.

Alice deftly ignore him, as she looked to Bella, "Anywho, see you later, Bella?"

"Of course. I'll text you later," Bella said. Alice only smiled with a wave, and then she was gone.

And Bella was left alone with Edward.

Mr. Handsome himself. A talented handy man, too, by the look of his well-used hands and tool belt.

Add felon to that list as well, she realized.

"Fine, just take your measurements today, and I'll think about a long-term arrangement," she resigned.

He didn't answer as he stepped past her into the house, while granting her a whiff of his cologne. Oh God, he smelled heavenly.

She followed him around her house, his hands on his belt the entire time, as he surveyed his surroundings.

But he stopped abruptly when he saw the stairs. Ah yes, she remembered that fateful day well. The feeling of his hands on her ass were practically branded into her mind.

"Did you change your mind already?" she teased.

He turned, and Bella realized she was a little too close, because as he turned and saw that she was only a breath away, he swallowed.

And she watched with glazed eyes as that glorious Adams apple bobbed. Oh, the things she would like to do to that neck…

He cleared his throat and took a healthy step back, "You haven't fixed these yet?"

Good thing you just hired yourself a carpenter," he grumbled.

"You forget that I haven't officially hired you yet," she braced her hands on her hips and gave him a stern look.

"Yet," he noted with a smirk. Oh, what that little pull of the lips could do to her. It was so rare that he wasn't make a snide comment or another, and when he did smile, it was gone before she could relish in it.

"I'll let you know once I decide," Bella announced as she showed him to the door. There, show him who is in power.

"You do that," there was a smile in his voice again, God damn it.

"I'll see you around then," Bella knew she was subconsciously dragging this out. But he was just too good to look at. If only he could keep that smart shut…

Or maybe not.

"Yup, you're due to assault me soon," Edward cut, not before looking at her fully. His eyes lingered for a moment, then without a word, he turned back and headed across to his home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N Tell me what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here we go, chapter 3 revised! It's encouraging to see how much I've grown in my writing. So I hope you guys enjoy :)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Bella was woken up by a loud crash. And as she dimly awoke, she realized it wasn't a crash at all, but someone knocking.

Someone was at her front door.

Figuring it was Alice trying to drag her out for an early breakfast, Bella slipped on the first shorts and t-shirt she found and padded to the door.

"Coming!" she called when she heard three more raps on the door; harder this time.

Bella only glanced at a mirror: her face smooshed from sleeping on one side too long, and her hair had become a rat's nest from tossing and turning all night. Nothing like your life being threatened for one's sleep schedule.

Oh well, she answered the door anyway.

"Alice, why do you insist on waking me up so early?" Bella mumbled without looking up. God, did her head ache.

But it was a rough voice that answered, "Maybe because I'm not Alice."

Her eyes widened when she looked up to see Edward Cullen. He had on the same bored expression as usual; but he wore a Henley t-shirt with the first button open to grant her a peek of a sculpted chest. Bella was able to keep her mouth shut so she didn't drool; small victories.

"Early riser, I see," he said as his eyes dropped to her ratty appearance. She just folded her arms across her chest.

"What are you doing here?" she said.

"I'm here because someone called and told me this address needed new windows. A guy named Charlie, which I assumed was your father." he glanced down, "Nice pajamas by the way."

Bella internalized a groan. In her hurry to answer the door, she hadn't realized she was wearing her sponge-bob shorts. A gag gift from her friend Rose from college, something that Bella found quite comfortable but definitely not something she wanted to show to the likes of Edward.

"Listen, even if my father hired you, I don't think—"

"—I get it," he interrupted, "You don't want an ex-con working for you. Which is hilarious, since _you're_ the one that been doing all the damage in this relationship," he motioned between them.

She blushed at his mentioning of a relationship…but quickly pushed the thought away.

"I don't care about your record—" Bella stopped herself. She had no real reason, other than her unhealthy attraction for him. And knowing she could _never_ act on such desires, it would be better just to keep him at a distance.

"—I'd just rather hire someone who worked for me in the past," she said firmly, "That's all."

"Aren't you from New York?" he quirked a brow, and Bella didn't know how he had found out where she was from, "Kind of hard to get someone out from the Big Apple to come to work all the way in Northern Michigan. Just let me do it, Bella. I've already been paid half by Daddy dearest."

She raised her chin, trying not to react to the way her name sounded on his lips. And just when Bella was about to answer, she saw a sleek sedan pull into her drive.

And that was when a beautiful blonde stepped out from the driver's seat.

"Rose?" Bella sputtered, Edward turned with furrowed brows. But as soon as he saw Rosalie….they lifted.

Her friend had always been radiant in college, and she still was. Her naturally blonde hair was styled to perfection, and she sported a form fitting, yet professional blue and white dress. She was simply stunning, and there was no doubt in Bella's mind Edward would notice.

"What the hell?" she cried as Rosalie came closer, "What are you doing all the way in Michigan?"

Her friend just smiled, "Surprise!"

"How the hell did you know I was even up here?" Bella was aware of Edward behind her, watching as Rosalie came in for a hug,

"Your mother told me about your dad and the accident. And I felt so bad about everything, and well…I decided to come up!" Rose said brightly.

"I can't believe you're out of Manhattan!" Bella gushed, "How long are you staying?"

Bella gave a side glance towards Edward who remained observant; Rosalie however, gave her neighbor a hard look,

"Hello, I'm Rosalie Hale, Bella's old friend from Harvard," she smiled, but not before giving Bella a wide-eyed look.

Edward took Rosalie's hand as an appreciative grin tugged at his mouth. It made Bella's eyes roll right out of her head. Funny how he was an ass hat for her, but when anyone else was around, he dished out the charm.

"Edward Cullen," he murmured, "I'm Bella's carpenter."

"No, he's not," Bella insisted as Rosalie gave her a curious glance. "Just…uh, come in, and we can get your bags later." she said, practically shoving Rose inside. And she hoped that Edward would take the hint and leave.

He didn't.

Bella shot Edward a stern glare that she made sure Rosalie couldn't see, but he pretended to ignore it.

"How was your flight? Or did you drive?" Bella asked quickly as Rosalie flopped her purse on the counter.

"I flew," she sighed, "And it was terrible, but it was worth it because now I get to be here with you." Rose eyed Edward before turning towards Bella. "How's your father?"

Bella pressed her lips together and shook her head, hopefully conveying with her eyes to avoid the subject. They didn't need to be airing her dirty laundry in front of Edward.

"My father's doing well," was all Bella answered; instead, her eyes drifted to where Edward leaned against the threshold to the kitchen. His arms rippled as he crossed them and waited, and she peeled her eyes away.

He was just too much to look at sometimes. And now that he was standing in her kitchen, with his work clothes on and observing her and Rosalie with intensive eyes… And well, it gave Bella an all-too domestic picture; a picture she knew would never come true.

"So, Edward" Rose started, "How long have you known my best friend?"

His eyes lingered on Bella a second before returning his gaze, "Not long. But it feels like forever."

"Well then," Rosalie began, "Do you have any suggestions for a single woman in this town? I was planning on getting this one out tonight," she nudged Bella's shoulder.

"Oh, Rose I don't think—"

"—I don't take it that you're single?" He eyed Rosalie with speculative eyes.

"No sadly, I'm married," Rose pouted as she grabbed Bella by her shoulders, "But Bella is new to town and is in dire need of fun."

"Is she," was all he said.

"Can you believe it—" Rosalie babbled on; but all Bella could do was watch Edward.

He just nodded calmly as her friend continued with her onslaught of words, seeming content enough to listen.

Well, most men wouldn't mind sticking around when Rosalie was near, but each time his eyes slid towards Bella, she wondered if Edward had other reasons to stay beyond Rosalie's pretty face.

"—First, she loses her job, which forces her to move back home. And THEN her father gets into a horrible accident and she has to move all the way up here! It's absolutely terrible."

Well, there went Bella keeping the move to herself. Leave it to Rosalie to oust every secret they wanted to keep hidden.

"Rose, enough," Bella sighed, "He doesn't want to hear any of this."

There was a moment where her eyes met his and he just gave a hint of a smile that made her cheeks bloom.

"What?" Rosalie defended, "I'm just being friendly, isn't that what Midwesterners do?" Rose then pointed her eyes at Edward, "So, Mr. Carpenter, what do you suggest?"

"Suggest?"

It was then Bella realized he hadn't been listening to Rosalie at all.

"What should Bella do to lift her spirts?" Rosalie repeated, "A hot guy would always fit the bill for me!"

Bella almost spit out her coffee before she shot Rosalie a glare. Edward just let out a chuckle, "I don't know about that, but I'll keep an eye out for any single men that don't mind things a bit rough."

Rose's silken eyebrows popped up, and Bella just blinked at the comment.

"I know from first-hand experience that Bella needs her men a bit…" he cocked his head to the side, "—stronger than most."

"I believe you just called yourself weak, Mr. Cullen," Bella raised her brows, "Which is fitting, since you've done nothing but whine since we met," she was the one to shrug this time, and was surprised to see a slow smile started to spread across his lips.

"I sense there's a story behind all of this," Rosalie said as she eyed the two of them, "Edward, is it? Would you like to stay for some coffee?"

Bella dared him to say yes with her eyes, but he just winked at her before turning to Rosalie, "Yes, I'd love one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five minutes later, Bella was staring at the coffee pot, fighting a groan as Rosalie and Edward became best friends forever.

"So Bella actually hit you? With a lacrosse stick? Oh Bella!" Rosalie burst into laughter, a husky seductive laugh that every man loved, "Only you!"

"I thought he was a burglar," Bella mumbled, grabbing a couple cups from the cupboard, "And it was self-defense."

"She was drunk," Edward explained. "Well, the first time she was drunk, the second time with the rake she was just flustered, not to mention the third time when she hit me with her head."

That sent Rosalie into another fit of giggles.

"I was only flustered because you were being an asshole," Bella objected with a pointed look at Edward, "I've never been described as flustered in my entire life."

Well, that was until he came around.

Bella had graduated from one of the best ivy league schools, grew up in the toughest city in the world; but with one look from Edward, she was struck speechless.

It made her scowl that much harder.

"I don't know Rosalie," Edward made a show of tilting his head, a mischievous smile spreading across his lips, "Don't those shorts kind of say 'flustered' to you?" His eyes traveled up and down her sponge-bob bottoms once more, "I think so."

Bella gave him a long look, "If you think you're keeping your job, you have another thing coming,"

He only smiled wider, this time his eyes crinkling at the sides.

It made her stomach clench.

"Come on Bella, he has a point. I hope you'll keep those locked away in the future. So no future guy can see them."

"Too late," Bella grumbled.

"Oh, I don't count." Edward said, raising his hands in defense, "I'm just the help."

Bella just did her best to ignore him. Not easy.

He looked so damn…wonderful…sitting there in her little kitchen, drinking coffee from her mug. The sun was shining through his tousled hair, revealing very appealing streaks of gold and bronze.

And she couldn't help but think how he just about radiated masculinity, all broad shoulders and tight muscles, about to fix stuff in her house…damn it. She was day-dreaming about off-limit scenarios again.

Men like Edward did not go after girls like Bella. They went after people like Rosalie.

"As wonderful as this was, I have to get going." Rosalie straighted as she set down her cup.

Bella quickly shook her head; trying to convey to her friend that she had to stay, "Aren't you staying here?" she then twitched her gaze to Edward in hopes her friend would pick up her silent signals.

If Rosalie left, then that meant Bella would have to be alone with him. And she didn't trust herself to keep her hands to herself.

"I got a hotel, I didn't want to put you out!" Rosalie admitted sadly, "Emmett is coming up tomorrow, so I figured we need our own place."

"But—"Bella started, but her friend was already whooshing out the door, leaving as fast as she had arrived.

"Bye, I'll call you later!" She promised before disapearing, "It was nice meeting you Edward."

"The pleasure was mine," he said, standing up. Well, well, well. The ex-con did have nice manners…when Rosalie was around, anyways.

When she was finally gone; only then did Edward sit back down.

"So," Edward tipped back in his chair, hands clasped behind his head. "You're single and ready to mingle huh. Can I say that if you go on a date, to leave the walking stick at home?"

Bella just turned to Edward with a grumble, "I can still fire you. Actually, I should fire Rosalie from best friend status, too. Or should I just hire you both since you two work _so_ well together?"

He laughed, a wicked, ashy sound, and suddenly her knees went weak.

"Please no," he said, "Although your friend is entertaining in small quantities, I do not envy her husband."

Even though she tried not to let his answer warm her bones, it still made her heart lighten.

"So tell me Mr. Cullen," she said briskly. "How much did you embezzle?"

His mouth got a little tight at the question, "So you figured it out after all," he said.

Bella just stared at him waiting. He did it to her all the time, now it was her turn.

"One-point-six million dollars, from my esteemed employer," he finally said.

"Wow," she blinked, "I'll just save you the trouble and tell you right now, neither my father or I have that kind of money. So if that's why you're here, then I suggest you leave."

"So, tempting," he grumbled, "But I've turned over a new leaf. Although that is going to be hard to resist," he nodded his head towards one of the only trinkets she owned: a giant ceramic elephant cookie jar on the counter.

Bella was about to defend herself, but he only stood; effectively dwarfing her kitchen with his huge frame.

"So can I finally go measure your windows? Or am I still fired?"

Bella opened her mouth to protest, then shut it. Was it really worth arguing with this man?

"Um, sure. Let me just make sure, um…" she did an awkward dance trying to get around him to try and straighten up her messy room before he saw it, but she ended up just face planting into his chest.

God did he smell good. And feel good. Her nose actually hurt a little from slamming into the hard muscle.

"Why don't you just come with me? Or would you like me to call my sister to chaperone?" he said with a smirk after she took a very healthy step back.

Bella swallowed her retort. Did she need a chaperone because of his record, or the very real danger of her allowing him to have his wicked way with her…

"This way," she said, and she could feel the steady heat that he seemed to radiate as they reached her tiny room.

It was all pretty straight forward, but Bella couldn't help but watch as he stretched those luscious arms as he measured. They continued upstairs (with the help of a ladder he had brought) and she watched him measure the guest bedrooms.

His movements were efficient as he zipped his measuring tape up and down while jotting down numbers in his pocket notebook.

Bella was content to leaned against the doorway, watching as his brows scrunched with concentration, and how his back muscles rippled with his work.

"Alright," he sighed as he snapped his tape measure shut, "This job shouldn't take more than two days, so you can unbundle your panties about me working here long term."

"You don't know the state of my panties," she said under her breath, but when she looked up, he was inches away. When had he gotten that close?

His broad chest expanded as he looked down at her, and she grew dazed when his throat bobbed. So much likable skin for her to explore…

"I might know more than you think," he said low; an all-too knowing glimmer appearing in those green eyes.

She just narrowed her own gaze, but for a moment, she could imagine him dropping his tools and picking her up against the wall. And oh, what a lovely image it was.

But she just blinked the image away when he said low, "Can you move?" his smirk told Bella he knew just what he was doing.

She pursed her lips before stepping aside, "Don't fall on your way down," she said as he passed. He just shone her that gorgeous smile,

"I'll try not to."

And Bella was forced to carry on the rest of her day pretending that the smell of him wasn't branded into her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're late," Alice called with meaning, as Bella whipped around only to see Edward across the dock.

When Alice had invited Bella to join her and Jasper for a day of sailing on their boat, she had happily agreed, not having been out on the water for eons.

But she had not been told Edward would be coming as well.

He was wearing swim trunks with a t-shirt, while a pair of ray bands were perched on his too-straight nose. Bella also noted that he wore a pair of boat shoes.

Her stomach clenched at the sight. Not good.

Edward just shrugged, "Some people have to work for a living, sis."

When he noticed Bella perched on the front of the boat, he gave her a nod, "How is Rose doing? Has she found any single men for you to abuse yet?" he asked with a wink.

"I won't deign that with a response," she said before placing her shades back over her eyes.

He let out a scoff as she laid back down. But she heard the tell-tale sounds of him boarding the boat, and she hoped he would stay far away from her during their excursion. Carpenter Edward was one thing…but sailor Edward was something different altogether.

"Whatever you say," and with one movement, he was peeling off his shirt, and Bella was trying not to stare at all the rippling muscle. Was it possible he had gotten tanner since she had seen him?

Bella was about to joke as to why he was making a show, when he started to help Jasper set off for sail.

"Does he know what he's doing?" Bella asked Alice, pointing her head to where Edward was cranking with a little too much ease; the rope tightening under the strain.

"Oh yeah," Alice dismissed with her hand, "Didn't he tell you? He was on the sailing team when he was at Yale."

"Yale?" Bella sputtered, "You're telling me he was on Yale's sailing team?"

Alice nodded, pressing her lips together as she laid back down under the baking sun.

But Bella was unable to do the same. She instead, watched Edward as he tracked and jibed with great precision; his arms glistening in the sun and his hair blowing in the wind.

And even if Bella had vowed to leave her staring in the past, watching Edward sail was undeniably arousing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been almost an hour of Jasper and Edward sailing along shore as Bella and Alice were content to catch some rays.

But as they neared a particularly beautiful inlet away from the cooling wind, she realized just why the boys were letting up.

"I say we stop here," Jasper announced and Bella pretended not to watch as Edward made preparations to anchor.

"Looks good to me," Edward said.

Alice sat up and stretched, "Fancy a swim anyone?"

"Are we really swimming to shore?" Bella gulped nervously, looking to the churning lake Michigan, "Isn't that dangerous."

"We can't anchor too shallow," Edward said as he made the final adjustments before straightening to wipe his brow.

Jasper and Alice were already at the stern, before they each jumped into the swirling water.

It was just her and Edward.

Bella gave another look to the crashing waves; the water so rough that it was rocking the 30 foot vessel like it was a toy in the bathtub, "I think I'm going to stay, you know, keep an eye on the boat and everything," she said weakly.

She saw Edward cock a brow at her from underneath his sunglasses, "I leave no man behind, now come on," he held out his hand, and Bella made the mistake of stepping off the bow a little too quickly, falling right into Edward's arms.

He of course caught her quickly, and easily. Not even a groan exiting his chest as she smacked into his body.

But she had not been prepared for the feeling of his arms around her; or his warm chest pressed up agaisnts hers.

His skin was smooth and soft; the spray of the lake covering his skin with a mist of water.

She gulped.

"Thanks," she said, and he released her as fast as he had caught her, "But I don't think I should go."

"Why not? if you start to drown, I promise I'll save you." He gave her that half-grin, and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this because Alice can't be left to endure you two alone," she grumbled. He just grinned as Bella stepped onto the ledge.

And on his count of three, her and Edward jumped together into the waves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four of them were content to lay on the beach. And as Jasper and Alice were happy to chat with each other, Bella was happy to remain silent. Beacuse if she opened her mouth, she wasn't quite sure what would come out.

But every once and while, she would peek at Edward from under her sunglasses; and even though there was sand clumped in his hair, and every so often he would scrunch his nose against the rolling heat of the sun, Bella felt her stomach tug at the sight.

"So, do you plan on staying in Good Harbor?" he made her jump when she heard his voice.

His head was turned to her as he waited the answer.

She shrugged her shoulders; the rough sand scratching against the skin there.

"I don't know yet, it's one of those things that are up in the air. Probably just for the summer." That was a vague enough answer, one she thought her father would be proud of, "What about you?"

She was shocked when Edward answered, "I guess the only reason I'm here is because of my sister. After getting out of prison and everything…" he went quiet for a moment, "—I couldn't move back to New York. Too much had happened there. I guess Good Harbor is a fresh start for me."

Bella was shocked at what he was telling her, and she suddenly went red. Here he was, opening up about his life, and for all he knew, she was taking a break from the stress of living off her father's money.

"I can understand that; and hey, there's nothing like living in the middle of nowhere to cure any of life's problems."

"Yeah," he said with a wry laugh, "I also noticed that house of yours is looking better. Anything beats what it was before." Wow, an actual compliment from Edward Cullen.

"We still have fix those stairs," she poked out her elbow to give his side a nudge.

"We?" he sat up so that his shadow covered hers. She squinted up to see his blooming smile,

"I mean you, of course," she said, "I can't handle a power tool if my life depended on it. I'll pay you for the labor, of course."

"Not necessary," he dismissed, "But what happened to you wanting to be rid of me as soon as possible?"

She closed her eyes and made a show of angling her head towards the sun's rays, but she felt a grin threatening to show. "Then I guess you'll have to stay a bit longer."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That next day, Bella was doing her best to paint her bathroom, even if her shoulders ached from the wicked sun-burn she had gotten from sailing. She had applied sunscreen four times within a span of two hours, but she was still as red as a lobster.

She had more fun than she expected talking to the Cullen-Whitlock clan, just relaxing with her new friends and enjoying what the water offered. And Bella found herself looking forward to more.

Edward had arrived at her front door promptly at ten earlier that morning, and she could hear him working away on her stairs ever since, (he had offered to fix those first from pure necessity), and she welcomed the sound of power-tools and hammering as perfect background noise for renovating.

Then she heard a throat clear behind her.

Bella practically jumped out of her skin; quickly turning to Edward standing in the doorway, "Sorry to interrupt, but can I get some water? I didn't want to get your kitchen dirty."

Indeed, he was filthy as her eyes dropped to his sweat-drenched t-shirt; the fabric clinging to the muscles underneath. Streaks of dirt spread along his arms and forehead, and sawdust seemed to stick to every crevice.

But all she could do was bite her lip to stop from whimpering. How could he look so disgusting, but so delectable at the same time?

"Sure," she managed to answer, slipping past him into the kitchen. She half-hoped that he would smell disgusting, since he had been sweating in her sweltering house just as she was, but he just smelled like sawdust; earthy but sweet.

Leave it to Edward to make sweat smell good.

"That sunburn looks bad," he said from behind her, and Bella was suddenly aware of his gaze on her.

"I could swim in the dark and I'd still get burnt," she joked before handing him the glass.

"I'd like to see that, you won't even get in the water in the best of circumstances, let alone at night," he teased before gulping down the water.

And Bella couldn't help but watch his Adams apple bob with each swallow; a few beads of sweat running down his neck before disappearing below the collar of his shirt.

"You okay, Bella?" His voice knocked her out of her haze.

She blinked, "Yeah, sorry."

These windows couldn't go in fast enough.

"I just finished with the stairs, if you want come check them out." He nodded towards the back of the house as she followed.

"Wow," she murmured when she saw what he had done.

Edward had done a wonderful job, beyond wonderful, actually.

Bella had expected him to just slap some plywood up there and call it good, but no.

He had put a lot of work into making them sure they were well-made, but original to the style of the house. He had used solid oak planks and stained them so they looked like hardwood. And the railing looked hand-made with detailed, but stylish posts.

"Oh my God, Edward, its perfect!" she didn't know what to do, she felt the need to hug him, but she thought it would be too much. So she just turned to him instead. "You have to let me pay you, I insist."

"I told you it was no problem," he shrugged. But she persisted,

"At least for the wood, it looks expensive."

"Now that you mention it, there is some way you can repay me."

"Anything." she couldn't help but smile, and he actually returned the gesture.

"Bella, do you want to on a date with me?" he asked hesitantly.

Her heart skipped a beat. And she was aware that her mouth was open, but nothing was coming out.

"I understand that my past is, uh…" he scratched the back of his head, "—unsavory, but I like you, and I think you like me, so what do you say?"

As soon as she saw her hesitation his smile disappeared.

"Edward, I would love to, but the truth is—" she cut herself off with the words she couldn't tell him: _I'm technically in hiding,_ she wanted to say, or how about, _there may or may not be a hired assassin looking for me._

But all she said was, "It's complicated."

His face went hard, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you flirt and stare, and lead me to believe this is what you want. But now all you can tell me is that 'it's complicated'?"

"I'm sorry," she said; her voice suddenly small.

"So is it me being an ex-con, you can be honest," his jaw was set into a hardness; while his eyes had turned from that warm green into something else; no longer any playfulness in his features.

"That has nothing to do with it," she pressed.

"Don't lie to me Bella, and don't kid yourself; that has everything to do with it," he scoffed before shoving off the wall.

Bella pinched her lips together as he opened the front door; her throat unable to form any words. She braced herself for the slamming of a door, and she wouldn't have blamed him. But the only sound was the soft click of it closing behind him.

And somehow, that was far worse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's this all about?" Rosalie asked as soon as she sat down at the bar, "I rushed here as soon as I got your text."

After Edward had left, Bella had needed some outlet for her guilt; needed to forget the look on his face when she told him she was sorry.

They had only just gotten on speaking terms; easing into the teasing and the occasional good-hearted flirting that was innocent, but fun.

Yet, as soon as Edward had asked Bella out on that date, it had become too real.

Far too real for a girl that was supposed to be in Good Hart for only a few months. And, it was especially too real for the daughter of Charlie Swan, a daughter whose father had almost lost his life making sure she was safe.

And most of all, because Bella could see herself falling for someone like Edward Cullen.

"I called you because I want to get drunk," Bella said, downing a shot in one swig, "I want to forget about my messed-up life for just one night."

Rosalie gave a smirk and motioned for the bartender, "Then let's get started."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N Tell me what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N One more chapter revised! Sorry if there was any confusion, but I am doing a total re-haul on this story. Some themes will be changed while other will stay. So I hope you enjoy :)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After her third shot, Bella was feeling that tell-tale buzz starting in her feet before slowly rising to her head.

"I mean, screw New York anyways," Bella lifted a beer to her lips, (Rosalie had nicely suggested she switch to something a bit lighter) and took a healthy swig.

"I hear you babe," Rosalie agreed, and they cheered while clinking glasses, "But by the looks of your carpenter, it seems like you've had plenty to occupy yourself since the move,"

Bella gave a lazy scoff, "Uh, No. I called you here to NOT talk about him; or any guys for that matter. Happy topics only."

"What's not to be happy about? I mean, if the hottest guy I've ever seen asked _me_ out, you bet your ass I wouldn't be here sulking."

Bella gave a frown, "You've broken the number one rule, _twice_ now. And may I remind you that you're married."

Rose shrugged, "All I'm saying that if it were me, I would have said yes faster than I could blink."

"Don't make me call Emmett." Bella warned. Just then, her phone started to vibrate in her pocket.

"Ooh! Is that him?" Rosalie almost shot out of her seat.

"No, it's not!" Bella barely fended Rosalie's grabbing hands before glancing down to see it was her father.

Bella's eyes widened as she stared at the screen, and Rosalie came over in an instant, "It _is_ Edward, isn't it? You've been holding out on me, haven't—"

Bella gave her a shush and tried to motion with her hand for Rose to shut up for once,

"Uh, Hello?" Bella pressed the phone to her ear, suddenly regretting answering the phone in a noisy bar when she was supposed to be in 'hiding.'

"Bella." There was no hello, or how are you. No, she could tell already that he was pissed.

"Dad, um, how are you?" she offered limply.

"I'm calling to tell you the authorities think they found the people responsible for my accident. Just another few months and we should have—

"Months?" Bella interrupted, "I thought it was going to be a few more weeks, at most."

Her father gave a heavy sigh, "What's so bad about a few more weeks of free vacation?"

Bella held her tongue, because if she didn't, she would have said something that she would later regret.

Instead, she headed towards the exit; having the sudden urge for some fresh air, "Its just, I don't like uncertainty. It stresses me out." She said, doing her best to weave through the tight crowd.

"Really?" her father said, "because I have it on good authority that it's been quite the opposite: that you are getting a little too comfortable up there."

Bella heard a sudden roaring in her ears, "Have your people been _watching_ me?" she asked.

That was when she ran into a solid wall.

Bella whipped her eyes the person she was about to give an earful to, when she saw a pair of familiar green eyes.

"Edward," she said stiffly, "What are you doing here?"

His lips were pressed into a hard line at the sight of her, "It's a free country, isn't it, last time I checked."

That was about par for course. And she barely excused herself before she was back on the phone.

"Look, Dad, you just can't have me under 24/hour surveillance. That's not fair to me or my friends."

"I understand making friends can't be helped. But you're also going to bars and sailing trips. Not smart, Bella," he scolded.

She went pale that he knew so much, but felt a boiling anger starting to rise, "Since when have you ever cared about me or my life at all?" she seethed, "The _only_ reason you care now is because you think I'm in danger! So, forgive me if I'm going to continue to live life while I can."

"Bella—" he started, but she had already hung up the phone. And when she turned back inside, there was Edward, waiting.

And he had shaved.

She barely noticed since the bar lighting was so dim, but no…his face was fresh and even more handsome than she ever thought possible. With his previous scruff, he had been attractive in that rough and gruff blue-collar way, but now he looked like a model straight off the runway. That jaw line was sharp and masculine, the newly made fresh skin making his eyes look darker.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, peachy," she cut before sidestepping him. Damn her body for reacting, she had not forgotten what he had said to her in her house: as if she needed to stop 'lying' to herself! He was the one with confidence issues, not her.

So let him brood why she was upset at him for a while, that's what he had always done best, after all.

"Where have you been?" Rosalie exclaimed when Bella returned to their booth. Her friend had finished her second drink while she was away, and now she was working on her third.

"Just a business call." Bella lied. She gave a glance around the bar to see if she could spot Edward.

But he was nowhere in sight.

They continued to eat drink and talk Bella's sorrows away, although Rose talked a bit too much of married life for it to be a true girl's night. But Bella loved Emmett, so she listened intently as her friend gushed about planning for children, and the drama of in-laws. That was until Emmett called Rose.

"Oh, no" her friend's face fell when she saw her phone screen light up, "I don't know why he would be calling me," Rosalie gave her an innocent look, and Bella just nodded.

"Answer the phone, Rose. I'm not barring you from speaking to your husband."

Her friend nodded before excusing herself. And Bella watched how Rose's face lit up at whatever Emmett had said before returning to her own drink. But she frowned when Bella discovered it empty.

"Need a refill, I take it?"

Bella looked up to see Edward standing in front of their booth; a rare hopeful expression on his handsome face.

"Yes, actually. Although you might regret buying me a drink later when I end up hitting you with something again," she said, and was happy to see a hint of a smile ghost his lips.

"Yes, well, I figured I owe you one after the things I said yesterday." He raised his hand as the waitress took Bella's order: she wisely stuck with her beer.

"You did lay it all out there, that's for sure," she said after receiving her drink.

He gave a wry laugh, as he ran a hand through his hair, and if Bella didn't know any better, she would have thought he was nervous. "Yeah, sorry for that. I had…other things going on that day, and I took it out on you."

"You know," she cocked her head, "I don't get you," it might have been the alcohol talking, but Bella continued, "First I think you hate my guts, and then you ask me out. I have to say, it threw me for a loop."

"Threw you for a loop, huh? At least that loop doesn't keep hitting you with sticks and rakes and her head, too," he chuckled. "I didn't know if I should be concerned for your mental health, or charmed by your clumsiness."

"Are you saying I beat you into submission, is that it?" she quirked a brow, and he finally granted her a full laugh.

The sound was rich like chocolate, and it made her stomach twist, "Not at all." He said after he regained himself. But when he looked to her, he was still smiling.

"Well, apology accepted," Bella conceded with a toast of her glass; suddenly uneasy of how he was looking at her. If he kept it up, then Bella would be doing a lot more than having drinks with her best friend.

"I'm back!" Rosalie sighed as she slid into the booth, only then noticing Edward standing in front of them.

"Oh, hello again. Funny seeing you here."

Edward gave Rose a nod, "Yes, it's almost like we're in a small town or something."

Bella felt her eyes upturn with a hidden smile. Edward was teasing Rosalie, something that men never did; they only worshiped the very ground her perfect feet walked on.

But Rose was happy to babble on, "I know, don't you love it up here? So quaint and—

Edward's gaze met Bella's in a forbidden kind of way, as if they were sharing a secret no one else knew. Her stomach did another flip.

"—I mean, what can beat that?" Rosalie finished, and Bella nodded dimly.

"Well, I only came over to say hi," Edward rocked back on forth on his feet; the tell-tale sign when someone was anxious, "I'll see you around, Bella."

"Woah, wait!" Rosalie called, leaning across the table to try and stop him from going, "Why can't you stay? I mean, Bella and I would _love_ the company." Rosalie gushed as Bella's eyes fell on him.

Edward opened his mouth and was about to answer, but that was when Bella saw Emmett enter the bar.

His huge frame was easily spotted from across the room, and when him and Rose locked eyes, Bella knew their girls' night was over.

"Where's my hunny bunny!" Emmett said cheekily when Rose's face lit up.

"Oh my God, what are you doing? You're not supposed to be here!" her friend squealed, basically crawling out of the booth to run into her husband's waiting arms.

Well, so much for their girls' night out.

"Rose, it's been like an hour since you've seen him," Bella said.

"I know, but I've missed him. I hate to bail," Rose's eyes shifted to Edward for a moment, "But do you, uh…maybe want to head out anyway?" she asked Bella.

"Fine. I know I'm nothing compared to him," Bella threw her hands up, "Have fun you two," she said with a smile before Emmett whisked Rose out the door.

Bella stood with a sigh, her buzz effectively gone now that she had seen Emmett's tongue down her best friend's throat.

But she had to admit, it was sweet that they were still so in love. It was actually annoyingly cute how they couldn't be apart for even one night.

"I hope that's her husband," Edward lowered to murmur to Bella.

She pressed her lips together to stop from laughing, "Yeah. Also the person I was just ditched for," Bella grumbled before grabbing her purse quickly. "I'll see you around, huh?" She only glanced up at him, for if she looked into those green eyes, she would have probably asked him to stay with her.

"Hey, what would you say to me walking you home," Edward stepped forward enough to grab her elbow. Bella looked to where his fingers grasped her skin, before he retracted them just as fast.

"I'm fine," she said with a brisk shrug, but as she tried to maneuver around a table, Bella teetered. Damn that last beer, she knew she shouldn't have had it. Then again, it was Edward that had gotten it for her.

And of course, it was Edward's big strong arms that were there to steady her when she lost her footing.

"Come on," he said, "Let me walk you home. You know, it's a lesser known fact that Good Harbor actually has its bad area," he raised his brows, and she just crossed her arms.

"Really?" Bella laughed, "And where is that? Next to the IGA?"

He tried not to smile, "It is actually. And since you're without your walking stick to use as a weapon—"

"Lacrosse stick," she corrected,

"—Either way, we're going to the same place anyway. Why not go together?"

"You mean you're not going to stay and pick up some hot girl?" Bella gave a glance around to the numerous women giving Edward heated stares, but he just shrugged.

"Nope. Are you ready?"

She bit her lip, "Alright."

He smiled and motioned for her to go ahead of him. And Bella tried not to let it get to her head; that she was being walked home by Edward Cullen.

"So, New York City, huh?" he said as they walked down the quiet street. She was safe to keep a healthy distance from him, but every now and then, their arms would brush, "Did Alice tell you that we grew up in Manhattan too?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded, even as she felt the heat of his body radiate toward her, "It's a different sort of childhood to be sure. All of my playdates were scheduled and I went to only private academies and always had a nanny. But then again, that was just how my parents operated," she said, glancing over at Edward to see him quietly listening. "What about you, did you like the hustle and bustle?"

He shrugged, "I didn't see my father much because of work. And my mother was too busy planning her next mixer or charity gala, so it was just my brother and I. Alice was too young to remember how it was."

Bella's chest warmed to know she and Edward had such similar childhoods, and that it had done its damage in different ways.

"I'm assuming you were close," Bella raised her eyes from the pavement to finally meet his eyes. When he didn't answer, she said, "You and your brother, were you close?"

Bella had always wanted a sibling; someone to be able to talk or play with at any time; or perhaps take half of the burden of having absent parents.

"We were," was all he said, and Bella was smart enough to pick up the finality of his tone. Alice never talked about their other brother, and perhaps for good reason. So Bella was not going to push.

"Well, here I am," Bella announced lamely when they stood on the sidewalk between their houses, "Thanks for the chaperone, I appreciate it," she bit her lip with an invitation for him to come inside. And Edward looked like he wanted to say something else, but Bella forced herself to back away before they both did something they'd regret.

"No problem," he said, "Have a good night, Bella."

Even as she went to her door, she felt his eyes on her. Even then he was making sure she had gotten in okay. But she couldn't find her keys; and it was starting to become terrifyingly apparent that she had accidently put them in Rosalie's purse.

"Oh, no," she murmured to herself. Rose had her keys, and her best friend was probably on her third round of sex with Emmett by now.

"Everything okay?" Edward called, his voice was laced with sudden concern. She glanced over to see him waiting on his own porch

"I uh, I think Rose has my keys," she shouted back.

Edward answered with a stiff nod before he was walking over to her dilapidated house, "Maybe I could pick the lock for you," Edward said seriously, jiggling the nob.

Bella scoffed, "Did you learn that in the clink?" she teased.

He flashed her a mischievous grin, "That, and many other things," his voice was promising in a different kind of way, and Bella was suddenly thankful for the darkness, because she was blushing.

"It's no use. I'll just call Rose."

Edward crossed his arms as he waited for Bella to find her phone in her purse. But with each passing minute, it was apparent that she too, had left it in her friend's bag.

"Shit," Bella groaned, "How has tonight suddenly turned into the worst night ever?"

"No need to be dramatic," Edward chuckled "I have a guest room, if you want to put it to good use. Its newly renovated."

Uh oh, that was not good. Bella in his house at all, let alone in a bed in a room he made with his own two hands. No, things would definitely take a wrong turn in she wasn't careful.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "You really don't need to offer if you—"

"Bella, stop. I don't mind."

She gulped as he nodded towards his house, "If you say so," she said softly as she followed his down the tiny path.

The town lights were glittering softly beyond his quiet yard, and all of it felt too intimate. She glanced up to his broad shoulders as he shuffled out his own keys from his pocket, and Bella suddenly realized both of them had been drinking all night.

Not good for sure.

"Come on in," he offered when her feet suddenly felt glued to the porch, "I won't bite, I promise." he grinned at her with mischievous intent.

But she wavered. He was too tempting with his fresh face and his offer for her to stay. And the alcohol had done its job in lifting her own inhibitions, or else Bella would already be at Rosalie's hotel…

And so Bella walked through the threshold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N What's going to happen? Tell me what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I'm finally happy with this chapter. Thank you to all the readers and reviewers as I revise this fanfic to what I intended it to be :) Hope you all enjoy, and please tell me what you think, I love all the feedback!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Bella walked through Edward's house, she was careful not to get the wrong idea in her head. _He doesn't want to sleep with you, he's just being friendly,_ she thought. But with every increasing minute, she wondered the opposite.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked after flicking on the lights. But she could only gasp when she saw the house.

It was stunning, just like him. The wood-working was immaculate, and it gave a sense of masculinity without it being overwhelming. Bella strained her neck to see a cathedral ceiling over the great room. Tasteful furniture was throughout…but there was not a trinket or vase out of place. It looked like a show-room.

She turned to him waiting in the kitchen next to an impressive arrange of alcohol, he just waited with upturned brows.

"No thank you," Bella said quickly, and turned away from his lingering eyes to run hand along the granite covered island. It was cool to the touch, and she imagined what it would be like to have her back pressed against the surface while Edward was….

No, she slammed the door shut on such an invasive thought. She was just there as a neighbor, and nothing else.

But the house was a good distraction for sure. It was beautiful, all of it, and Bella knew he had done it with his own two hands.

And that somehow made it better.

"This place in incredible," she said to break the silence, raising her head once again to the peaked ceiling where dark beams gave it the right amount of northern charm.

"Yeah, the place was gutted when I got here, but I've been slowly bringing it back to life," he said.

She turned to see him watching her, intently.

"Its impressive for sure," Bella turned away with a gulp when he came to stand next to her. And pretended not to feel the tension between them.

"You don't have to be nervous, Bella. Nothing is going to happen unless you want it to," he said.

Her head snapped to him. Shit, so he knew exactly what was floating through her mind. Bella just bit her lip and did her best to ignore his words, "I'm uh, tired. Where's that guest room?"

He let out a rough chuckle and set down his drink, "Follow me," He led her down a dimly lit hallway until they reached the back bedroom. And when it became stark that she was frozen in place, Edward opened it with barely a creak and leaned across to turn on the lights

"Here you go," his voice was light enough, but something deeper resided underneath.

Bella kept her eyes forward and saw the tasteful, but slightly masculine bedroom; And the unmistakable smell of Edward.

"This isn't the guest bedroom, is it?" she barely murmured. But Bella already knew the answer.

"No, this is my bedroom. I lied when I said the guest bedroom was newly renovated. But I knew you'd say no if I offered my own. I planned on sleeping on the couch," he said sheepishly. "Unless you want to sleep on the couch," he said when Bella still remained speechless, "But it's not very comfortable."

Crap, this was not good. Not good at all.

"No, its…uh, fine," she said before sliding past him. And that would have been the end of it, if he hadn't come inside and swiftly opened the closet.

"I didn't think you wanted to sleep in your dress," his eyes pointed to downward when she didn't respond, "So here are some shorts that might fit you, Alice left them here."

Bella didn't even look at the clothing before accepting them too quickly. As long as they were just Alice's, and not Edward's own clothes that he was giving her to sleep in, everything would have been innocent enough.

"Unfortunately," he said bent over rifling through a shelf as Bella waited awkwardly, "Alice didn't leave a shirt, so you'll have to use one of mine," he straightened to give her a gray tee that smelled only of him.

Well shit.

"Thank you," she managed to spit out before she practically ran out of the closet; it had felt like she was wrapped in nothing but his scent when she was in there.

Bella instead, chose to sit on the bed rather pathetically, and hug her wad of clothes like an idiot as Edward closed the closet door softly. She watched those broad shoulders barely illuminated by the dim light, and wondered why all the lighting in the God-damned house were so low?

"Well, if you need anything, I'll be in the living room," he offered.

Bella gulped, "Goodnight."

"Night, Bella." He said before closing the door with a click.

She let out a sigh of relief when she was sure he was gone, and shed her dress in an instant. Edward was right, she did not want to sleep in that thing.

Bella unraveled the shorts and put them on first. But it became starkly aware that they were not Alice's shorts at all when she saw but a pair of boxers instead.

Edward's boxers.

Bella swallowed her whimper. He must have given them to her on accident.

But before she changed her mind, she pulled them over her legs and rolled up the band a few times.

Great, the smell of his detergent was already wafting around her. And as she shrugged on the unbelievably soft t-shirt that was entirely too big for her, it smelled like his cologne too.

Bella was doomed.

The only sound throughout the house was the scratching of the bedspread as she climbed underneath. And as Bella _forced_ herself to stay between the gray silk sheets instead of confronting the man that lay just outside her door, she wondered if they were beyond neighborly at that point.

But either way, the sheet fabric was cold on her skin, and hopefully would cool down Bella from her dirty thoughts.

Because she was currently wearing Edward's clothes, in Edward's bedroom in between Edward's sheets thinking of nothing but Edward.

But he had invited her inside his house; an invitation she had the distinct feeling other girls didn't have the pleasure of receiving. And here she was, mulling over the choice of just jumping his bones or being a good girl and staying in bed.

"No, Bella," she finally whispered to herself in the darkness, "This cannot happen. You shot him down, remember?"

He had offered to take her out properly, and she had been foolish enough to refuse him. Why was that again?

Oh yeah, because her life was in danger, and the last thing she wanted to do was involve him.

Then Bella suddenly heard a groan from down the hall; followed by the creaking of furniture. Crap, Edward was struggling to get comfortable on the couch. And there she was, hogging his King-sized bed.

 _You could share it, you know,_ her inner voice responded cheekily.

But eventually, Bella forced herself to go to sleep. Even if her thoughts were nothing but of the man that slept only feet away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She awoke next with a start, and was momentarily confused as to whose bed she was in. But then the previous night came barreling back to her.

She and Rosalie had had a girl's night out, and then she had seen Edward at the bar. And he offered her his bed when she couldn't get inside her own house.

Oh yeah, she was in Edward's bed.

With one look at the alarm clock at the bedside, she saw it was only three in the morning. Bella had been asleep for barely two hours, but her bladder demanded attention.

She padded down the hall as quietly as possibly, before finding what she assumed was the bathroom. And sure enough, she found a pristine-white room with marble countertops and an impressive looking glass shower smelling of nothing but him.

"Christ, he has good taste," she murmured.

And after she had done her business, she couldn't help but compare her own house to Edward's masterpiece. Now after seeing all he had done, hers looked like a glorified hole on the ground. Maybe after he did her windows, Bella could ask him to do the entire interior.

But just as she opened the door to head back to bed, she found a disheveled-looking Edward on the other side.

"Jesus!" she whisper-shouted as she clutched her thundering heart. What was he doing up?

His breathing came out heavy before he asked, "Were you talking to yourself?" His voice was rough from sleep, while his hair was sticking up in all sorts of directions as if he had just ran his hands through it.

But she forgot his question as soon as she realized he was in nothing but his t-shirt and boxers. Double shit.

"I uh, no. I was just admiring your taste," she gave a weak point over her shoulder.

But his own eyes had flitted down to her attire, "You're wearing my underwear," he said distantly, his chest gasping with whatever decision he was trying to fight before she had opened the door.

There was a beat of silence between them and then Bella was pulling him with her against that glorious marble sink.

Edward crashed his lips to hers, and she groaned in delight when he hiked her up on top the counter; her legs immediately parting for him.

His soft lips prodded and nipped at her own, but she was eager to let him in. And as soon as she felt his tongue, hot and wanting as it caressed her own, she moaned out loud.

"This wasn't my plan, you know," he rasped when his lips finally left her hers, and my, it felt good to have her legs wrapped around his hips.

"I don't care," she gasped as her hands pulled him closer.

Bella would never have enough of him; never enough of those broad shoulders as her nails dug into the flesh there. Never enough of the pure male body that pressed up against hers.

Edward let out an appreciative groan when she ground into his hips. And she almost gasped at what she found there.

He was hard as a rock already, and her mind was swimming with the thoughts of what he would feel like.

"Bedroom," she almost whimpered when he started to suck at the junction of her neck and shoulder.

And those hands, God those hands: they were slowly pushing her over the edge as his palms scraped along her back; her thighs. But she almost squealed when those very hands came to her ass.

"I couldn't agree more," he murmured into her ear before she was being lifted against him and carried down the hall.

Her blood rushed to feel how he didn't waver with her weight. And it was strangely arousing to know she was nothing more than a feather in his grasp.

"You have far too many clothes on," he murmured in her ear when at last he set her on her feet.

Bella smiled when he backed her against the bed, and his fingers went to the hem of his shirt she wore, "And as much as I like you wearing mine, they need to come off,"

She could have fainted when he turned her back against his chest, and draped a careless arm around her abdomen before slowly lifting the fabric over her head so she only stood in her bra and shorts.

She felt Edward's steady lips at her shoulder, content to explore the new flesh there. And she shivered in pure thrill when a finger dragged down her arm.

"What about you?" she peered up at him and he gave her a lazy smile.

"Don't you want to do that part?" he asked.

She slowly turned to face him, and first ran her hands along the line of his boxers. He shuddered.

"I like it when you do it," she said with a smile. And his eyes darkened.

But without another word, Edward raised his shirt over his head, and Bella watched the muscles that rippled in the process.

"Better?" he quirked a brow, and she was unable to stop her hands from running across his chest. There was so much tan, smooth skin for her to explore. She didn't know if she could do it in one night.

She placed her lips when she could feel his heart beating, and she looked up to see his eyes had fluttered shut. Her heart warmed to see his face so calm, and so she wondered what he would do if she touched him somewhere else.

Bella slowly palmed him over his boxers, which granted her another shudder. And his cock twitched against her hand.

"Enough playing," he growled before picking her up and kicking off his underwear.

Bella giggled when he unhooked her bra while giving her a languid kiss, but her laughter stopped as soon as she saw him naked.

Her eyes glazed slightly when she took in all the male glory that was Edward naked, but he just ran a thumb along her hip bones.

"May I?" his eyes went to the boxers she still wore, and she nodded. It seemed as though Mr. Carpenter did have his manners as he slowly tugged the fabric down her legs.

And even if she lay before him in nothing but her bare skin, Bella had never felt more confident. He was looking at her as if he wanted nothing else in the world.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he rasped. And Bella felt a familiar rush towards her core as she pulled his lips to hers.

Edward was careful to hover over her even as Bella deepened the kiss, but she could feel his heat as it rippled off his body.

Bella reached down to finally feel him. And when she wrapped her hand around the smooth steel of his cock, Edward gave a muffled groan.

"Wicked thing," he gently bit her earlobe before dragging a palm between her breasts. And her nipples peaked.

Edward lips soon followed his fingers, and she arched when at last, he took the peak into his mouth. Bella groaned out loud at the sensations he was giving her before it came too much.

She grabbed a fistful of his luscious hair, and gave a light tug. He groaned in appreciation, and it vibrated against her skin.

"I want you," she gasped.

He grinned as he came to give her lips a breathless kiss. "Are you sure about this?" he looked between her eyes, and her chest seized to know he cared enough to ask.

But she wanted him. She had since the moment setting eyes on him; as if they were meant to be together.

"Yes, I want _all_ of you," was all she said before trailing a finger along those fabulous abs. Edward's jaw clenched when he realized where she was headed. "Do you have anything?" she asked and he gave her a silent nod before he retrieved a condom from the drawer.

And just as he was about to put it on, Bella took it from his grasp, and gently slid it along his length.

She watched with rapt attention as his head dropped with a strangled groan; his arms bunched as he hovered over her. And Bella couldn't help but bite her lip in anticipation.

"You're so fucking hot, do you know that?" he ground out against her neck before he leaned to the side as he brought his hand between her legs. She sucked in a deep breath when he dragged a brazen thumb through her wetness.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath when he felt how ready she was for him. And Bella swore her core flared with the sound of his voice.

But she had not time to respond before he was capturing her lips in his. At that same instant, he pushed a finger inside her; testing and teasing at the same time.

Bella fought to keep her hips from moving with him, but gave in to the sensations as he pushed another finger in.

"I can't wait to be inside you," was all he said, his voice hot against her skin as his gaze lowered to his hand. Who knew Edward liked to talk dirty?

Bella nodded, fighting a whimper as he worked her harder. And she could feel the muscles threatening to snap, but the image of him with his hair over his brows as he sucked her breast into his mouth while pumping his fingers in and out…well, it pushed her over the edge.

"I'm coming," she barely whispered, her voice suddenly gone with all her inhibitions as she joined her hand over his.

He hummed when at last his lips let go of her breast, his eyes intent on her, and she broke right then and there. And only after he let her ride out each and every wave of her orgasm, did he take a hold of her legs.

Bella let out a gasp when he ran his thumbs along her hip bones in silent question. She nodded; letting out a breathy moan when he aligned himself. And they both moaned in unison when at last, Edward was seated all the way inside of her.

"Fuck, Bella," he groaned with his eyes clenched before slowly moving out.

Tiny little noises were being pulled from her body, but she had never felt more brave or sexy than the moment Edward was between her legs.

"More," was all she said as her fists grappled at the sheets. And even if her eyes were closed, she could feel Edward's gaze on hers.

Pleasure was rushing through her veins, as he went faster, each glorious inch of his cock filling her to the brim.

"Do you like that?" was all he said as his hands dug into the flesh of her hips,

and she finally opened her eyes to look at him. And boy, was it a heavenly sight.

He was all bunched muscle and clenched brows as he drove into her, and Bella found it hard not to throw her head back from the feel of it; of him.

He scraped a hand from her neck to her stomach before he found the bundle of nerves between her legs. And it drove her insane.

She found her hips meeting his thrusts each time, and Bella looked up to see him smiling down at her.

"Harder," was all she managed to say, before Edward granted her just that.

He parted her legs, and somehow, went deeper to a spot that she didn't know existed

"Yes," she said over and over, not caring of the unrecognizable voice that came out; he brought out a side of Bella she had never been before; wanted and cherished, "Yes, Edward," she started saying his name like a prayer, and he let out a grunt in return. And when he smashed his mouth on hers to suck her tongue in sync with his thrusts, Bella lost it.

She wrapped her arms around those glorious shoulders, and tried to bite back her screams. But Edward only went faster until she was sent spiraling all over again.

"I want to hear you," he whispered in her ear, somehow gentle and rough all at the same time, "I want to hear you scream my name, Bella."

And so she screamed his name as she was consumed by her third climax of the night. And this time, Edward followed her.

Somehow his driving pace never faltered, even as Bella watched his eyes glaze and his jaw clench. And when Bella sat up, she found his lips as hungry as hers; swallowing his groans when at last he found release.

They were both breathless as they came down from their highs, neither of them daring to break their post-bliss by speaking.

But finally, Edward pulled himself from her to clean up. And Bella immediately missed the feeling of him being inside her.

She unabashedly watched his firm ass as he went into the conjoining bathroom she hadn't even noticed before.

Then again, if she hadn't ventured outside her room in search of one, then she wouldn't have stumbled into Edward. But suddenly, after all of the arousal-drunk confidence, Bella felt embarrassingly naked. And quickly found a sheet to pull around herself

"Don't cover up," Edward came out of the bathroom then, wearing a fresh pair of shorts. But his eyes were an impossible mix of heat and guilt, and she could tell he had done this before. "Please don't feel like you have to suddenly hide from me," he said.

"I uh, I think I should go sleep on the couch." Bella awkwardly gathered her discarded t-shirt and shorts….well, technically they were Edward's.

"Bella," he called and managed to catch her wrist. She spun to see his eyes full of a new expression: Regret.

"Its fine," she murmured, "Uh, sorry I jumped your bones like that, I just…." She was running out of excuses; unable to push off what they did as mindless sex. For Bella, it had been more than that.

Besides Edward being the most caring and pleasing man she had been with in her entire life, Bella knew the choking feeling rising in her throat was something else. She cared for Edward, and it was devastating to think it had been nothing more to him than a convenient lay.

"I hardly was an unwillingly partner," he offered her a lop-sided grin, and she only clutched the sheet closer, "Please, just stay. You don't need to sleep out on the couch."

"I don't want you to think I have a wrong idea about us," she said firmly, but really, Bella was getting a bit woozy just thinking of sleeping with Edward's arms around her.

But actually _sleeping together,_ after sleeping together meant that they were in a relationship.

And they weren't, were they?

"I won't make you stay unless you want to," Edward shrugged, "But I don't mind,"

She nodded once, while trying to swallow the sudden lump in her throat. He hadn't pushed her out of the room yet, but he also hadn't told her explicitly that he wanted her to stay.

"Alright," she said, and Edward gave her a hesitant smile and a fresh shirt and boxers she hadn't noticed him carrying.

She slipped them on, and climbed under the sheet without another word.

And she tried not to notice how his body's heat radiated off of him when he joined her.

"I promise to behave," she heard him say with a slight chuckle as her back was turned to him.

"Okay," Bella responded awkwardly, wrapping her arms around herself just to stop her hands from wanting to touch him. And she wondered if Edward had to do the same.

Probably not.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N sorry this chapter took so long, I'll try to get more to you guys faster :) So don't be afraid to tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you for all the feedback, I love reading it :) Don't be afraid to keep telling me what you think as well as your predictions for just who Bella is getting tangled with here,**

 **I do not own Twilight**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The first thing Bella heard when she woke, was someone talking in the other room. Confused, she sat up with a groan, rubbing her eyes before she realized she was in someone else's bed.

Edward's bed.

" _I understand, sir,"_ a deep voice wafted from the down the hall. Edward's voice.

More silence followed as Bella climbed out of bed in search of the bathroom. She tip-toed as to not interrupt what she assumed was a business call of sorts.

" _No, sir,"_ Edward continued, _"Uh… she hasn't exactly left her house yet, no."_ his voice sounded suddenly….wary.AndBella froze in her tracks. Has she heard right?

" _Yes, I've been keeping an eye on her."_ Edward spoke again, _"I assure you, sir, she's been perfectly safe."_

Bella's blood suddenly when cold. What the hell could he be talking about? Why was he keeping an 'eye' on someone? And not just someone, a female by the sounds of it.

The thought made a shiver run down her spine. Even if Edward was only making sure this woman was 'safe', why was he speaking to someone on the phone about it?

" _Will do, sir. Bye,"_ she heard him say before she heard a snap of a phone closing. But Edward had a smart phone; she had seen him using it just last night…so that meant he was using what was most likely a burner cell.

And the only people who used burner phones, well besides teenagers and senior citizens, were criminals.

Bella would know, her father gave her one to use if needed. And Charlie also had several for his more…underground contacts.

It seemed as though Edward had yet to turn over his so-called 'new' leaf from his past life.

But then heard his footsteps coming towards the bedroom.

"Shit," she murmured before running into the conjoined bathroom. The last thing she wanted was Edward knowing she heard whatever mysterious call he'd just received.

Or did she?

Should Bella confront him about it; demand to know what female he was watching or she was going to call the cops? But the way he kept saying sir, only a man talking to a superior talked with such formality. So it didn't make any sense for him to be talking about Alice in such a professional way.

Unless….

Bella was that woman.

Another shiver ran down her spine, one that made her heart start to thrum, and a cold sweat break out on her skin. And she had to sit down before her head spun out of control.

Was it possible that Edward worked for the men that had hurt her father? That he had lured her here with the intention of carrying out what he had been hired to do?

But a knock jolted her out of her thoughts. "Bella, are you in there?" his voice rang from the other side of the door.

"Y-yeah, one second," she barely sputtered. Shit, she might have been having an anxiety attack. Her breathing was too fast, and her head was starting to spin.

"Just want to let you know she have breakfast ready," he said.

"Uh…sure," she called back, her answer not quite making sense. But she was currently hiding out in the bathroom of perhaps the man that wanted to kill her, so her mind wasn't working correctly.

"Are you okay?" he asked after a moment later, "You sound different,"

"Fine!" she called. And mercifully, she heard his footsteps hesitantly retreat a moment later. When she was sure he had left, Bella leapt into action, easing open the door and started to dig in her purse for her phone.

But she realized she had left it with Rosalie. That was what had gotten her in this whole mess.

And a nagging thought sparked, that perhaps Edward planned the whole thing, making it seem like he bumped into Bella only to take her phone and keys so she would have to spend the night.

She suddenly felt sick.

"Hey,"

Bella spun to find him standing in the doorway. But after he took one look at her face and the purse clutched to her chest, his face fell.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He took a step towards her, his hands outstretched, but Bella only retreated. His lips pressed together, "Is this about last night?"

"Just—just stay away from me," she managed to say, but her voice shook slightly.

"Bella," he lowered his hands, but his voice had turned firm, "Tell me what's wrong."

"I need to go," she glanced to the window, wondering if she could jump if he blocked her path. She felt adrenaline start pumping through her veins as her eyes started to skitter towards anything she could use as a weapon.

"I understand," he said softly, "But would you tell me what's the matter? Are you in danger in any way?"

"I don't know," she murmured. Bella had once thought that she could trust Edward, but as usual, she had shit luck and terrible instincts.

"Just talk to me," his eyes had gone kind the moment he saw the panic in her eyes. And even though the circumstances were glaringly fishy, Bella's gut was still somehow telling her that she wasn't in any danger.

"I heard," was all Bella said, not altogether sure why she was still talking and not running. "I heard the phone call."

His face hardened. "What exactly did you hear?"

"Enough," she said, "So just let me go. And I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"Just let me explain," he said carefully, "I'm not some thud spying on you. I was hired by your father."

"What?" now her heart had really stopped beating. "You're the person he sent to keep tabs on me?"

A moment ago, Bella was fearing for her life; had been ready to jump out the window in order to save it. But now, it felt like she had been punched in the gut.

He nodded solemnly, "Your father contacted me last week, and told me about the accident. He and I had…dealings in the past."

"What?" she asked, her head still numb, "My father? But—but how?"

But he just ran a hand through his hair, "I owed him a favor. I wanted to do it."

"And last night, was that part of the favor as well?" she cut, boiling anger starting to rear its angry head. He had lied to her.

"It wasn't like that," he said.

"Tell me how it was, then. Was getting me into bed part of the deal?"

"No," he rushed, "I never intended us to become involved. I respect your father and I would never take advantage of you."

"But you didn't respect me enough to let me know the man I was fawning over was a hired by my own father, you just let me embarrass myself?"

"You didn't embarrass yourself," he sighed, "remember that I wanted you too, Bella. I still want you."

Her nostrils flared. How dare he, how dare he use her and make her think that he cared an ounce for her well-being, "If you think I will ever date a man who betrayed me so deeply, you have another thing coming," she seethed.

"Bella, you think I didn't want to tell you?" Edward suddenly was a breath away as he took her hands in his, "But I was under strict orders to remain anonymous. Charlie didn't want me disrupting your life!"

"Well, too late," she ripped her hands from his grasp, "I hope that Charlie at least gives you a bonus for the trouble. Money is all that matters with you, after all."

His face went cold,

"That's why you embezzled in the first place, right?" she continued, "Good to know some things never change." And with that, she shoved past him and down the hall.

"Bella," he called after her, "Bella!"

But she was already out the door.

She stomped all the way to her house, intent on calling Charlie and giving him an earful. And then she was going to move out of her shitty house, and back to Boston where she belonged. There she would start own life for good; far away from her father, and most importantly, far away from Edward.

But when she neared her house, someone was waiting patiently at the door.

"Oh, there you are," Alice chirruped as soon as she heard Bella's approach. "I was just about to—" But the tiny pixie fell silent when she saw Bella's cold expression, "What's wrong?"

"Well, I just found out your brother is being paid by _my_ father to watch me, if that's what you wanted to know."

Alice's mouth popped open, but she had yet to say a word.

"Did you know." Bella asked.

Alice's face turned red, "Bella,"

"So you did know. Jesus, is Jasper in on it, too?"  
"No—"

Bella held up her hand, "Just please stop talking, I've had enough surprises for one day."

"We care about you Bella. Let us help." Alice said when she moved past only to realize Bella's keys and phone were with Rosalie.

"You don't even know me," Bella said as she left the porch, "The only reason you and Edward care is because Charlie Swan is lining your pockets."

"It's not that, Bella. Edward and I have a personal connection to your father's accident. And the last thing we want is anyone else getting hurt."

"Well, too late." Bella said firmly, but her lips wobbled. She thought she had found a friend in Alice as well. But it seemed like she could never escape the shadow of her father, "Trust me when I say you shouldn't get involved. The relationship between me and my father is screwed up enough. Now if you'll excuse me," Bella rushed down the side-walk towards town, because tears were starting to form. "I have to meet someone."

It was one thing to find one friend was being paid to be there, let alone two.

"Where are you going?" Alice called, "Bella!"  
"I have to get my keys, unless we want to stand on my porch all day," Bella answered, but Alice was already trotting behind her. "You're welcome to come, unless you're off the clock."

Alice sighed, "I'm not getting paid. I've worked with for your father for years, and he's talked about nothing but you. I just want to help his daughter."

"Doesn't matter," Bella wrapped her arms around herself, quickly crossing the street, "I can help myself." She had been helping herself all her life; Bella didn't need help now.

Bella heard Alice huff out a breath from behind her, but surprisingly…

she didn't follow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After meeting Rosalie in her motel, and finding out that indeed, her friend had both her keys and purse. And that she might have did on purpose in hopes of hooking her and Edward up. Bella let out a sigh, at least it wasn't his handy work.

But after assuring her friend that, yes, Bella was okay, and no, she didn't want her to kill Edward for what he did, Bella was on her way home.

The last thing she felt like doing was talking about it, so she left quickly before Rosalie could force the words out of her.

And even though Bella was used to being on her own, raising herself when her mother was too busy, or being her own friend when the play-dates fell through… after just a few days of living a full life for once, something ached in her chest.

And she realized just how desperately lonely she was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Bella got home, she knew she should have called her father and told him to call the whole thing off, and that she was moving back.

But as she came back to her dusty house, she realized how fond how she had grown to her quiet northern life.

Well, apart from the fact that what she thought were her new friends, were in fact, nothing more than glorified babysitters, and on top of that, a maybe-killer was on the hunt for her life.

But still, Bella forced herself to call her father.

"Bella!" Charlie's voice sounded relieved when he answered. Well, that was different.

"Charlie," was all she said, "I assume you know why I'm calling." Well, she assumed Edward had called his boss the instant Bella had left.

"Yes. And before you say anything, I'm sorry you had to find out that way, I was going to tell you."

"Be honest, was I ever going to find out?"

"When the time was right," he sighed, "I was trying to find a way to tell you. The whole situation is rather…complicated."

"I don't care. All you did was lie to me, and you still expect me to trust you. I'm done. I'm moving back to Boston."

"Just give it one more week. Please." For once, her father sounded sincere.

Bella glanced around her near-empty house. It felt odd. The past few days, she has spent with friends, new and old. And now her life felt…vacant. She didn't know why, since she had grown used to solitude for over two decades.

And then she saw the light flick on next door.

"One more week, and then I'm done." was all she said before hanging up the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, she woke with a start. Jolting with surprising agility, Bella quickly realized she had fallen asleep in the living room chair.

A half-empty bottle of wine was left on the coffee table, one of the only pieces of furniture in her near-bare living room.

She rubbed the side of her face, already feeling the creak in her neck she would have tomorrow from sleeping in such a weird position.

And then she heard a thump.

At first Bella didn't know where it came from, perhaps having imagined it. But then she heard it again.

It was coming from upstairs.

With one look out the window, she saw no one's car. But then again, if a hired thug was in her house, she doubted he would be dumb enough to park in her drive-way.

But _if_ someone was trying to break in, then why wouldn't they have just come in on the first floor? Unless they had seen Bella asleep through the window, and had decided the element of surprise would be better than breaking down her front door.

Either way, a familiar shiver of fear entered her body, as once again, she grabbed her handy lacrosse stick that she had propped up beside the door. Bella really needed to think about investing in a gun.

Her heart started beating twice as fast when she heard the muted thump once more. It was definitely coming from upstairs. But what exactly would make such a noise? Footsteps couldn't be so loud, unless the assassin was banging on one of her new windows in hopes of entering that way.

As she neared her newly-renovated steps, Bella wondered if should involve the police? Or even perhaps Edward. But either way, both decisions were made for her when she saw two beady eyes staring at her from the top of the steps.

"Jesus," she clutched her heart with relief. It was only a raccoon. His bandit-looking face staring right at her.

Bella froze when it hissed, baring its angry teeth as she debated what to do.

Even if it wasn't her assassin, an un-welcome guest was currently in her house. And she did not want to go asleep knowing it was inside, free to ransack her fridge and what-not.

Still not sure of what to do, she took a couple cautious steps back, "Good raccoon, just stay there." But apparently it didn't like her moving, because it hissed again. Not good.

"I've had a bad enough day," she groaned, "Please don't bite me."

Bella took another step down and eased her hands. It grumbled a bit, and then she made the mistake of taking her last step too fast.

In a blur of grey and black, he ran down the stairs and towards her.

And Bella screamed.

So loud she wasn't sure it was herself. But she was too busy screeching like an idiot and running into the kitchen like a cartoon movie to care. Only when she was carefully hidden behind her kitchen island, did she finally stop to see the thing hiding under the very chair she had just been sleeping in.

And Bella had barely absorbed the fact that she had escaped unscathed when she heard another bang.

"What the—" she started, but then the bang turned into a full out slam as a figure broke down her back door.

She was too stunned to move or say anything as a man rushed in like it was nothing, stepping over her poor door as he took no time before storming into her room in a flash.

"Bella?" a voice bellowed, and she realized just who had stormed her house like it was a drug raid.

"Edward?" Bella gaped, realizing that he was in nothing but a pair of shorts and t-shirt, "What the hell are you doing?" He whipped around, and then Bella saw what he had been carrying in front of him. "Is that a gun?" she cried.

Sure enough, both his hands were gripping a pistol with a bit too much ease.

He blinked, "Sorry," quickly letting down the weapon, Bella had the distant thought that it was all a dream, "I heard you scream, and I thought—"

"You thought what? That you'd break down my door? Were you part of the black-ops in your past life?"

"You nearly gave me a heart attack," he said through suddenly clenched teeth, deftly dodging her question, "I thought you were hurt."

She crossed her arms, "If you must know, a raccoon got into my house. That's why I screamed."

"A raccoon." He repeated.

She glanced down to his gun, "Yes, so if you don't mind, could you put that thing away? I don't care for guns."

"How does that not surprise me," he rolled his eyes, but clicked the weapon and bullets fell into his hand before he put it on the counter.

"You can leave now," she pointed the way he came, ignoring the way seeing his bare skin made her own rise in goose-flesh, "And I want a new door, by the way. Perhaps you can take a stipend out of how much my father is paying you when you return to the navy seals." She bit sarcastically. Really though, how was he able to brandish such a harsh weapon with so little worry?

He just stared at her, "Why would I leave when there's a raccoon in your house? Is it just one?"

"Well, not counting the dirty bandit currently standing in my kitchen, then yes."

"Clever one, Bella," he smirked, "But really, try not to scream so loud next time. I think you woke the whole neighborhood. Again."

She sighed, "Is that it then, are we to return to our witty banter and become enemies again?"

He shrugged, and peered towards the living room, "You're the one who left this morning. Not me." Bella suddenly had the distinct feeling that Edward was actually hurt by her leaving.

"How would you feel if the woman you were sleeping was being paid to snoop on you by your father. Wouldn't that be a bit weird?"

"I'm not being paid." He continued to avoid her gaze, instead carefully making his way into the living room. Bella chose to keep her mouth shut about just where the furry creature hid. Let him be mauled by a raccoon, see if she cared.

"You said so yourself, that you were hired by my father," Bella reminded, "And even if your moral compass is skewed, I think that sort of thing is wrong."

"As much as you like to think money is everything." Edward said as he looked under her coffee table, "Payment isn't always monetary. I owed Charlie a favor, and I was more than willing to pay in that aspect."

She rolled her eyes, "Either way, it felt like you used me. I was vulnerable and convenient, and you used me, Edward. Do you know what that feels like?"

He stopped his search to look at her, his eyes colder than she had seen them in a long time.

And the gravity of her situation struck: that he had rushed in with no question, ready to do what he had promised, to protect her. And he still was.

"You think I only slept with you because it was convenient?"

Bella raised her chin to his judgmental gaze, "Well, didn't you? Unless you were hoping for a promotion as well."

"Contrary to all your digs, none of that is true," he paused, "Did you sleep with me because it was convenient?"

Bella opened her mouth to answer, but then something skittered across the room. She let out a yelp, but Edward grabbed the closest thing he could use as a weapon or protection against the angry beast: her walking stick.

"Christ!" He grumbled when he realized what he clutched in his hands, "We need to burn this thing after I get this raccoon out of your house,"

"Hey! You're using it, aren't you? Don't bash it until you try it," Bella scolded.

He only scoffed, instead heading to where the raccoon hid under her entertainment center. "Come out little guy," he cooed to the critter, and Bella only heard it growl back.

"Don't get bitten, I don't want to drive you to the hospital to get a rabies shot."

Edward just grunted as he bent down and braced his hands on his knees, right in front of where the raccoon waited. And Bella tried not to stare at his ass.

"I'll try not to," She blinked at his answer, wondering if he had read her thoughts.

"Do you see it?" she asked instead.

"Come see for yourself,"

Bella slowly tip-toed until she was beside him, careful to keep Edward between her and the beast. "I don't see it," she said as she bent down.

Edward suddenly grasped her arm, and she shrieked.

"Asshole," she grumbled; quickly tugging out of his grasp. He let out a low laugh.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Now what do you suggest we do to get this thing out,"

"Maybe you could force it out with your insufferable arrogance," she suggested sarcastically.

"Could you maybe conceal your undying distain for me until _after_ we deal with this?"

She shrugged, "Whatever you say, you're the hired gun, not me."

Edward let out a deep sigh, "I'm going to try and scare it, and we can only hope it'll leave out the back door."

"The door you broke down, you mean."

He just gave her a long look.

"Sorry, where do you want me?"

"Block the front so he can only go out the side we want," he said. She nodded and did as she was told.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready."

In one swift movement, Edward smacked the lacrosse stick on the table, and the Raccoon shot out from under it.

"Don't let it get into the kitchen!" Edward shouted, but just as Bella was jolted out of her position, he had done the same.

And they crashed right into one another.

Bella felt the hard thud when she landed on Edward's splayed body, and the lacrosse stick fell with a crack as she found herself laying directly on top of him.

Edward let out a groan from her landing, but Bella was too busy watching a furry body scurry over the fallen door. The raccoon was gone.

"It worked!" she announced, but as soon as she looked down, she regretted it.

There was too much of their bodies touching. And she was all-too aware that her hands were braced against his chest. God he was warm, and it was an effort not to melt against the hardness of his torso.

Somehow, Edward's hands had instinctively grabbed her waist in the fall, and her bare legs were resting between his. One wrong shift put her crotch directly over his.

Uh oh.

Bella gulped when she felt his heart start thundering through his chest, and her mouth popped open when she felt what grew beneath his shorts. God help her, she bit her lip from the feeling.

Edward's eyes had suddenly gone dark, and his fingers tightened around her ever so slightly; digging into the flesh just below her waist.

It would have been so easy to lower her lips to his, to forget what had happened between them. And Bella's body was begging her to take that final step and throw all caution to the wind.

But then they were separating; scrambling to their feet in the next breath as Bella quickly straightened her tank top and shorts while Edward dusted himself off.

"Uh, thanks for helping. I appreciate it." she adverted her eyes but it did nothing to defuse the tension between them. "And don't worry about the door."

"No, I'll be by tomorrow to fix it. You still have your storm door for tonight at least. And I still had a few more windows to do anyhow." he said before clearing his throat.

Bella gulped, she had forgotten that he had yet to finish the job,

"Alright, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded before deftly retrieving the gun he had left on her counter, "Goodnight Bella."

She gave a pathetic wave as he gently let himself out the back, the creak of her screen door the only sound in her now empty house.

And she noticed just how her life had become so…messy. Even as her father's secret and her own seemed natural to keep now. But after seeing Edward burst in with guns blazing (literally), she wondered just how many of his own secrets her neighbor was keeping carefully hidden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N Yay! Another chapter out in the world. Tell me what you think :)**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Bella woke with a pit in her stomach, but not because of last night. Even though she was still mad at Edward, she shouldn't have taken it out on Alice.

And to make her feel worse, when Bella awoke that next morning, her door had already been fixed. Apparently Edward had gotten up extra early, patched it in when she wasn't awake. And somehow, Bella hadn't woken up from the noise, or else she would have at least helped him.

Either way, she begrudgingly realized that she was surrounded by caring people. Rose and Emmett had come up by her mother's request without another thought. And even if Alice and Edward were sent by her father, they seemed genuinely concerned for her well-being.

"Hey." Bella offered weakly when Alice opened her door. She had made brownies: her go-to apology offering.

"Hi," Alice answered, opening her door wider, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. I just brought over a peace offering," she said. Alice only glanced to the pan in her hands. "Sorry I was so short with you yesterday. I was mad at your brother, not you." Bella apologized.  
"You're still mad at Edward?" Alice quirked a brow, but a softness was starting to rest in her eyes.  
Bella shrugged, "Not really. But you didn't deserve any of what I said yesterday, and I'm sorry."

"No harm done," Alice finally showed a smile, "Come on in. Who could say no to brownies?"

Bella let out a sigh of relief and followed Alice inside. Her house overlooked the water. Lake Michigan was pure as glass as their sail boat rested peacefully. A perfect view to enjoy the morning in.

"Where's Jasper?" Bella looked around the airy cottage,

"He's out on the boat getting it ready. We might go on a trip for a few days."

Bella nodded, "So, have you always lived up here?"

"My parents used to own a cottage down the way. I guess I fell in love with the town and the water. That's why I offered the location when Charlie wanted to relocate."

"You must have a lot of happy memories, I'm sure," she noted as Alice led them to a back porch. The water looked even calmer as they took a seat on a nearby bench.

"Some good and some bad," was all Alice said after sitting down. Apparently Bella was pushing a not-too-kind subject. But Alice had said her own family was involved with her father yesterday. And she didn't know how to ask without sounding nosy.

"I have to ask, how long have you been working for my father?" Bella asked instead.

"I've been his secretary for almost five years now." Alice answered.

It took a moment to let the words sink in. "You, uh, you were his secretary?" Bella cocked her head.

Alice nodded, knowing exactly what knobs were turning in her head.

"You were the one that called me that night about his accident," Bella realized.

Alice nodded, "I'm sorry about that call. But Charlie wanted me to keep it quick."

"I understand," Bella clenched her teeth together. Another hidden gem they had deftly kept from her. And even if it wasn't a big deal, she suddenly had no qualms about asking what she was itching to.

"Yesterday you told me you have a personal connection to my father's accident." Bella said carefully, "What did you mean by that?"

Alice pursed her lips, "Charlie and his team of private investigators had an inkling as to who illustrated the car accident. The timing was just too coincidental to your father getting Edward released."

Bella tucked the nugget of information away about her father helping Edward with his case, and continued, "So you're telling me you know who tried to hurt my father…who is trying to hurt me?"

Alice nodded, but it was another's voice who answered.

"It's our brother."

She knew that voice too well. Bella spun to see Edward standing behind her. His face wary and his shoulders stiff.

"Your brother?" Bella sputtered.

He nodded, and as she glanced over to Alice, she saw her friend's lip drawn between her teeth. So it was true.

"How do you know?" Bella asked, "I mean, it could have been anyone of the criminals my father has put away."  
Edward shook his head, "No, we're sure its Anthony." His eyes rested on Alice, and Bella turned to see her friend's face had turned white.

"Excuse me," Alice said before rushing inside. Edward watched his sister leave before looking to Bella.

"She doesn't like talking about him," he said, "A part of her still sees our family as this perfect little unit, and not ripped apart by greed and ego."

"You're talking about your trial," Bella stared up at him, and Edward nodded.

"When I was charged for embezzlement, I had our family's representation. But it became clear my lawyer was only loyal to my father and older brother."

Bella blinked, and only continued to listen.  
"I eventually came to my senses; realizing that my own father had taken sides against me in favor of my brother. I was only the CFO; an easy scape goat."

"But still, I hired your father to represent me behind their backs. But it was too late, Charlie couldn't prove my innocence that late in the trail. The only thing your dad managed to get was my sentence shortened to three to five years."

"But would your family be mad about that? Shouldn't your brother be happy that you're out? You've served your time." as the words came out of her mouth, Bella knew there was a layer she had yet to be told.

"He set me up, Bella," Edward said solemnly. "My own brother set me up to cover the real embezzling. My father knew of his illegal activities, and he still chose Anthony over me. And now that I'm out. My brother is trying to hurt everyone who is helping me uncover the truth."

Bella fell silent. She didn't know if she should say sorry for him having even more of a messed up family than her, or apologize for her anger towards him.

"I had no idea," was all she said, "Edward, I'm so sorry."

He shrugged, feigning nonchalance. But she saw the layer of hurt and anger that rested under his stern face.

"Your father has been helping me prove my brother's illegal activities in the company." Edward explained, "We've been searching for evidence to charge Anthony, and have me cleared. But that's put Charlie and everyone he loves in harm's way."

Edward's face suddenly went hard, "My brother has always been ruthless and cruel, but now that he caught wind of what I'm up to, he will stop at nothing to end it."

Bella swallowed, her throat suddenly thick.

He finally turned to her, "That's why I agreed to come up and keep an eye on things. I know what kind of ilk my brother would hire. And Alice being up here gives us an edge as well. We figured it would be less likely for anything to happen to you, if we were always near you."

Bella felt her head turn light, and she teetered a bit. He was risking his safety in the name of her own. She felt Edward's steady presence beside her as he gently took her hand. Bella dimly looked over to see his eyes ridden with guilt.

"I'm sorry you're mixed into all of this," he said, "But I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

She allowed herself to look into those green eyes, and she saw how much he meant it. Bella nodded her head and forced herself to answer.

"I'm not angry at you anymore," Bella said quietly.

His eyes melted at her words, but it was then that Alice appeared. Her eyes were a little red, like she had just been crying and was trying to hide it.

But she also held three drinks on a tray, and damn if Bella was going to refuse the numbing of alcohol right about now.

"I hope it's not too early for one of these," Alice said a bit too lightly. And Bella's heart ached for her new friend. She couldn't imagine what it was like to have a brother pitted against the other. And suddenly, Bella was thankful for own distant, but overall sane parents.

"Thanks, Alice," Edward said before smoothly taking a glass. He gave Bella a wary glance as she quickly took the liquid courage and gulped it whole.

"Now, are you two doing anything for the rest of the weekend?" Alice asked.

"No," Bella answered with a sigh.

Edward held up his hand, "I actually—"

"—Good," Alice quickly interrupted Edward. And Bella giggled when he scowled, "Then you two are coming sailing with me and Jasper," Alice announced cheerfully, "It's about time we properly christen it. And what is a better time to leave it all behind, than now?"

Bella was thankful for the lightened atmosphere. Because if she had to hear any more talk of family, she felt as if she was going to choke.

"That sounds great, actually." Bella gave a weak smile, and she looked to Edward expectedly.

"You two really like to forget that some people have to work for a living," He groaned. "I don't know if this is a good idea,"

"Oh please," Alice pshaw-ed with the wave of her hand, "You're always a party pooper. Forget your do-good attitude and take a vacation."

"Alice, I just got out of prison," he grumbled, "I've been on vacation long enough."

Bella let loose a chuckle at the two siblings and turned to Edward, "Are you telling me you're going to abandon me now, after all we've been through," Bella suddenly said.

Edward looked to her as she cocked a brow, "You want me to come?" he asked.

Bella nodded, "It will throw off your brother if we leave. Just let loose for once."

Edward was looking at her like he wondered where the real Bella had gone, "You trust us enough to just leave for three days? You're willing to spend a weekend with the family of the man that tried to kill your father; who is trying to kill you?" his brows were stern, like he wanted to shake Bella for still even talking to them after she had found out the truth.

"Yeah, I trust you," Bella said firmly. And then and there she realized how fully she trusted them both. But it affected Edward more than he liked to let on.

Bella could tell how wary and distant his family's betrayal and prison had made him. And she tried not to get lost in the way his brows lifted and his eyes went molten at her words.

"Alright then," he resigned with a sigh and turned to Alice, "I guess we're going sailing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you want us to do again?" Rosalie blinked her perfect blue eyes at Bella from her hotel room. Emmett was beside his wife, the opposite expression on his face.

"I want you to come sailing." Bella said again, "Alice and Jasper invited you both. You remember me telling you about them? I think you guys would hit it off."

"That sounds like fun, babe," Emmett rubbed Rosalie's shoulders, but her best friend looked anything but convinced,

"You're telling me, we would spend three days and two nights sailing up the coast of lake Michigan, hiking through some random forests and sleeping on some cramped boat?" Rosalie sputtered.

Bella smiled, not at all off put by her friend's dreary tone. "Yeah, that's exactly what I'm telling you."

"Where is my best friend and what have you done with her?" Rosalie crossed her arms.

"Well," Bella shrugged, "I changed when I found out the guy I-slept-with's brother is out to kill me in order to stop a trial that my father had secretly helped that same guy with," she stated blankly.

Rosalie blinked, confused, "What now?"

"If you come, I'll explain it all." Bella promised, "Just pack two days of clothes. Alice and Jasper have everything else."

"And you're okay with spending two days close quarters with the same man that lied to you all this time before sleeping with you?" Rosalie quirked a brow.

Bella shrugged, not having been more careless in her entire life. Emmett looked like he was proud of her for doing such an act, even if Rosalie was looking at her like she had lost her mind.

But Bella didn't care anymore.

She was so used to planning everything. Her entire childhood and education had been planned for her. Even down to the internship and job offer, it had all been carefully pathed out. And look where all that had gotten her?

So then and there, Bella decided to stop laying out her life and just let it be.

"Yeah," Bella scoffed, "What could go wrong?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What could go wrong?" Rosalie giggled under her breath as Bella looked at the sleeping quarters. "This is what could go wrong."

There were only three beds on board. One in the separate bedroom Jasper and Alice would take, a second bed in the guest room that they had offered Rosalie and Emmett. And what was left was a measly pull out couch in the tiny living area.

And Bella just knew that she would be sharing it with Edward.

"Yeah, sorry," Alice rolled her eyes as she came below deck with her own bags, " I didn't tell you about sleeping arrangements. But I can always make Jasper bunk with Edward," she chuckled.

"Hear that Eddy Boy?" Bella heard Jasper announced from above deck with a chuckle, "We get to sleep in the same bed!"

"See? It'll be fine," Alice hushed when she saw Bella's face was blank. Rosalie just gave her friend a knowing look, "I know it might be awkward for a bit, but we're all adults, right?" Alice shrugged.

"So Edward told you we slept together?" Bella turned to Alice, and she was silent. Bella then spun to Rosalie; realizing just how big her best friend's mouth was, "You told her, didn't you?"

Rosalie merely shrugged, "Sorry, I thought she already knew. I was just making small talk."

Bella groaned into her hands, "Just kill me now,"

"Look, Bella," Alice rested a hand on her arm, and Bella tried to stop her face from wobbling. Talk about awkward.

Her and Edward's one night stand wasn't something she was particularly proud of. It had obviously been a mistake in both their eyes. But now everyone on the ship knew the history that resided between them both. And that could only lead to something bad.

"I don't care that you slept with my brother," Alice dismissed with her hand. Bella cringed to hear her say it out loud, "To be honest, I would much prefer you over all the other girls he's been with."

Bella let her forehead fall into her hands as Rosalie failed to muffle her laughter.

"Sorry," Alice frowned, "That came out wrong."

"Everything comes out wrong from your mouth," Edward suddenly said, and Bella turned to see him in all his glory deftly fly down the steps from top deck.

A pair of sunglasses rested in his perfect bed head of hair, and he wore a simple t-shirt and board shorts as he carried a pair of bags that were obviously not his. Somehow, he looked even more delicious and tan than the previous time they sailed together. And Bella felt the cabin shrink impossibly smaller.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Alice crossed her arms at her brother when he plopped down the bags on the floor. He just smiled. "I was just telling Bella you're sleeping with Jasper. You two can take the pull out and we'll sleep in the master," Alice smiled back.

Rosalie coughed to cover her snort when she saw how his face fell.

"Stop already, you're sweetening the deal too much," Edward said sarcastically. He gave Bella a glance, "I warn you, she kicks in her sleep," he nodded towards his sister.

Alice rolled her eyes, as Edward gave Rosalie a slow smile, "Good to see you again. And thanks for purposely taking Bella's phone and keys that night at the bar."

Rosalie's brows shot up, "I will admit to nothing. That was an accident." But her smile said as much.

"God, you show your love it the weirdest ways," Bella rolled her eyes at her best friend.

Rosalie feigned innocence, "I came here to sail, not to get accused of first-class match making. But you're welcome."

"I know, wouldn't they make the cutest couple?" Alice chirruped, as her and Rosalie began to chatter incessantly.

"We need to leave before they plan the wedding," Edward chuckled. But his breath washed over her the shell of her ear. Why was he so close all of a sudden?

"Yeah, couldn't agree more," Bella said, trying not to shudder at the way his voice made her core tighten. She glanced up to see a crooked grin spread across his lips.

"After you," he said, gesturing her to go first. But she felt him close behind her as she ascended the steps. And she swore his hand came to steady her waist when the ship teetered. Bella's skin burned where his touch had been, and she longed to feel it again.

This was going to be a long trip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N This should be fun! Tell me what you think or want to happen! And as always, thanks for reading and reviewing :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"So do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Bella turned to see Edward's brow quirked. She gave him a suspicious look, "What are you talking about?"

He nodded to where they could hear Alice and Rosalie's bright voices from beneath deck.

"You convinced me to come on this trip, and now you're going to let me bunk with my brother-in-law?"

Bella hid a smile, "Yeah, well, I wouldn't want to disappoint Jasper, he sounded excited about it."

Edward scowled as she only shrugged back. But they were interrupted when Emmett approached, "You guys want a drink? I took it as my personal duty to supply the alcohol."

"An important job," Japer raised his beer already in hand from where he stood at the helm.

"Should you honestly be drinking, Jazz?" Alice ascended from below deck with a knowing look. Rosalie was close to follow as she folded her arms at Emmett.

"I thought we wanted to go hiking when we found a nice beach, how is that going to work if you're buzzed?" Rose chided.

Emmett shrugged, "Alcohol is what's going to make this trip interesting," He shot Bella a wink with some unknown meaning, "Otherwise, it's just us and some water and trees."

"I agree," Jasper pulled a beer from the cooler and handed one to Alice, "Who are we going to hurt out here?" he waved his hand to the expanse of space around them. The shore was only a tiny speck in the distance, and all Bella could see was the never-ending water and hot sun.

"Do you want anything?" Edward looked to her.

"No thank you," she said, knowing Bella needed her head as clear as she could get it to survive Edward for three days in a row.

The attraction between them was undeniable, and the way he kept eyeing her, it was only making it worse. She wasn't exactly sure what would happen if they took that final jump and just went for it. But it would be complicated to say the least.

Because Bella was moving back to the city after all this was over. And Edward….well she had no idea what he was planning on doing after the summer. But somehow, a fling turned relationship with his lawyer's daughter was probably not something Edward bargained for.

And Bella was afraid of falling for him just to have it torn out from under her feet. So she would keep her distance.

"So, have you ever done this before?" she glanced at Edward as they laid on the forepeak of the boat, "Have you ever sailed this long, I mean."

He shrugged, "When we were kids, my parents would take us out for a few hours at most. So this is a new for me."

"Dang," Bella said as Edward turned to her in concern, "That's too bad,"

"Why?"

"I wanted to know the line of succession in case Jasper and Emmett get too drunk to steer this thing," she said with a smile. Edward gave a rich laugh, and it made Bella's insides warm.

She couldn't help but think how he was the embodiment of warmth; his skin seeming to darken under the hot sun the more they splashed through the water. And Bella swore, the way his grin slid across his white teeth, brightened the day that much more.

He was far too dangerous; far too tempting. With the way his arms bunched behind him as he lay back beside her even his deep laugh made her skin prickle. But no matter what she knew couldn't happen between them logistically. Bella only wanted to be near him all the more.

"If it makes you feel any better," he said, "I can hold my own if things go downhill."

"I don't doubt it," she said just as a rather big wave jostled the boat. It sent Bella sliding right into his side. It had pushed her right into the crook of his arm, and she scrambled to right herself. If she wanted to put distance between them, then she would have to, literally.

But no matter how much Bella knew she should erase the feeling of his stable arm around her, that was easier said than done.

"Are you okay? If we're not careful, you could slide right off the boat," He quirked a brow.

"I'm fine," she said when at last she was a healthy distance from him. Any falling, even into the water, was the least of her concerns. Because each time he gently stabled her when she tripped, or eyed her with concern, she fell for him that much more.

But they were interrupted again, just as Alice joined them with an arm-full of towels.

"Jasper says it will be a bit longer until we find a decent beach. I suggest a good nap or a good book." Alice said.

"Reading sounds nice," Bella sighed, "I can't remember the last time I read a book for pleasure,"

Alice wordlessly handed her a thick novel, and with one look at the cover art, Bella had to suppress from groaning.

"It's a pretty good read," Alice nodded to the picture of the mostly naked and chiseled man clutching the pretty brunette on the front of the book. "Some steamy sex scenes in there," Alice said seriously.

And either Edward was too busy watching the waves, or he was pretending not to look at the scandalous book his sister had just handed her.

Bella blinked before giving a wary glance towards Edward. But he was already standing.

"I think I should go help Jasper and Emmett out," he said with a nod to the rest of them at the back. And with that, he jumped down and left.

Alice gave a sly wave before turning towards Bella with a smile. "There, now we can talk."

Bella shook her head when she realized Alice only wanted to be rid of her brother, "I see why my father hired you," Bella said with an appreciate smile, "You know how to get exactly what you want."

Alice shrugged, "I can talk to my dreary old brother any time. But I wanted to see how you were doing…with all of this."

Bella suddenly understood why Alice wanted her alone, "I'm fine. Really Alice, you don't have to worry about me. If anything, this trip helps a lot."

"But it's my job to worry. Its Edward's job to be the dumb grunt," Alice pointed over the shoulder and Bella tried not to laugh, "He prides himself on being able to protect physically. But I am the one making sure you don't lose your mind at the end of this."

"I'm not losing my mind." Bella said, "I'm just…adjusting as best I can."

Alice nodded, "If you don't mind me asking, after all of this craziness is over, what will you do?"  
"I'll probably move back to New York city." Bella answered simply, "It's my home after-all, and I need to start my life somewhere. Even if it's a little too predicable, I think that'll be the best place to start."

"Alice—" Edward was suddenly standing behind them. Bella turned to see him give her a wary look before he looked back to his sister.

"Speaking of the dumb grunt," Alice grumbled to Bella. And by the bored look on Edward's face, he had heard.

"Jasper wants to know which beach you want to stop at," he said instead.

"Tell him to stop at the one that has all the inlets and the dunes I like." Alice waved him off, and Edward just blinked.

"Somehow I don' think that will mean much. You might want to explain that to him yourself."

"Fine." Alice rose and hopped down from the slippery bow with ease, "Play nice you two," And then it was just Bella and Edward.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you two were fighting over me," Bella teased as she hugged her legs, "Are you betting who can best counsel me about this whole mess?" it was meant to be a light-hearted joke, but Edward didn't laugh.

"Are you really going back to New York?" he asked instead.

Bella paused to gather herself. His face had gone serious, as she warily stood to face him, "Were you eavesdropping?"

He shrugged, "It was easy to hear."

"Well, even though you apparently already heard, yes, I am planning on going back home after this is over." She crossed her arms, but he only rolled his eyes at the display. "Whats the problem with that?"

"I just have one question, why go back?"

"For one, it will be the only slice of normalcy after this" she said, "And I grew up there, same as you,"

A flash of sadness crossed his face before he said, "To start fresh is a rare gift. And you want to go to a pace thats filled with toxic people. People like my brother and father."

"That's your experience," Bella warned, "Not mine. You had your life there, but I've yet to start mine. It feels like I've been in a rut ever since college. How else am I supposed to get out of it?"

"You made it sound like you hated it all," he said, "You can make your own choices now; not your parents choices, but your own. I just want to know, is this really what you want? Or is it what's easy?"

"Where is this coming from," Bella asked, "My father is a man you claimed to respect. He has given me everything. And my mother too, even with her faults, loves me and wants me home." The next words came out without hope of stopping them, "Just because you have your own family issues, doesn't mean you can push those on me,"

He opened his mouth to say something else, but Edward was interrupted by Jasper shouting "Land Ho!"

Bella let lose a sigh, but Edward only turned to climb down from their perch. She was left standing there like an idiot.

"Did you hear—" Rose asked as she walked over, but she stopped when she realized the sudden coldness between Edward and Bella.

"What's wrong?" She eyed Bella with sternness, but Edward answered for them.

"Nothing." He brushed past, as Rosalie watched him go. Bella was too busy wondering what had suddenly sent him into such a bad mood. What did he expect from her? Did he want Bella to stay in Good Harbor her whole life?

"Wow, that one likes to brood. No wonder you like him," Rosalie said.

Bella shook her head and cleared it with a smile. Whatever Edward's problem about her moving back to the city, she didn't have the energy to ponder about it right then. It would only ruin the trip.

"Are you sure you want to do this hike," Rosalie asked as she folded her arm around Bella's in support, "Alice told me it's going to be a lengthy one, you know."

Bella shrugged, "Why not. Might as well try something new." She glanced over to Edward, and his face was only set into hardness as they reached the rest of the group.

"So," Alice announced to the group as they came to a stop, "We're going to pack dry clothes and refreshments in coolers and float them ashore because Jasper is too lazy to inflate the life boat." Alice eyed her husband with exasperation.

"Hey," Jasper defended, "You try repacking that thing! It's easier this way, trust me."

"Bella is not such a good swimmer," Rose announced suddenly.

She gave her friend a stern look, but Rose spoke on, "Edward, would you please make sure Bella doesn't drown," she finished with a simpering smile aimed his direction.

He merely shrugged as Bella elbowed Rose in the side. Her friend only smiled.

"I'll make sure she doesn't go anywhere," Edward agreed with a nod. But by the look on his mostly blank face, she got the inclination he wanted to do anything else.

"Sorry you have to babysit, but honestly I sink like a rock," Bella murmured over to him to lighten the mood. But Edward didn't even glance her way.

Well then.

"Listen, I shouldn't have said those things about your family," Bella said under her breath as everyone moved to the back of the boat, "I have my own issues, so I don't blame you for hating a broken society that raised us. But Manhatten is my only option."

"I disagree," Edward said, keeping his eyes on the glittering beach, "I followed the plan my family laid out for me because it was easy. Even if I hated every bit of the greed and the schemes that came with it, I did it because, how can you refuse a life that's already planned. But all of it; the good and the bad—landed me in jail," he said solemnly.

Bella felt her chest tighten at his words. No wonder Edward despised all of it. He tried to avoid the corruption and only had ended up as scape goat. But didn't have time to respond before Alice came abounding up to her,

"Bella, are you sure you're going to be okay?" Alice glanced back, her eyes rested to where Edward stood a little too straight before coming back to Bella.

"Yeah," she chirruped a bit too exitedly. But as she glanced dow, the water was so choppy the waves were splashing up on their feet.

But Edward was still at her side as everyone slowly made their way in. And Bella almost jumped when his arm brushed against hers.

"Just relax," he said with surprisingly gentleness. Yet when she glanced up to him, his face was completely blank.

"Easier said than done," Bella tore her eyes from the lake to watch Edward remove his shirt before tossing it aside. She couldn't help but blink at the newly revealed skin; how his arms bunched with the movement, and his abdomen looked as if it came straight out of a GQ magazine.

He watched her only distantly as she shed her shirt and shorts, and the chill of the breeze made her skin raise. Bella took a deep breath to prepare herself for the plunge, and she was shocked when Edward grasped her hand in his,

"Ready?" he quirked a brow, but Bella was too busy memorizing the way his warmth eased her shivering skin. She nodded. And then they jumped.

The water was warmer than it had been when they went sailing last. And as soon as Bella surfaced, Edward was right next to her.

"See? That wasn't so bad," he offered. And even if she felt the weight of the water pushing down on her, the only thing that stopped her panic was him. "Are you good?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, thankful the waves weren't as treacherous as they looked from the boat. But Bella was only barely good enough to keep herself afloat, and she shrieked when she felt something grab her side.

"Relax, Bella, it's just me," he eased.

"Sorry," she murmured as he brought her beside him.

"Just hold on, okay?"

But Bella wanted to keep both arms to herself. She trusted Edward, yes, but if she braced an arm on his shoulder, she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to stop from latching on completely.

But the water only continued to churn around them as they swam towards shore, yet the power that came from Edward's abilities were unmistakable. He used one arm to maneuver, while the other gently held her upright above the waves like it was no big deal. And Bella had to swallow the fluttering in her stomach at the feel of his gentle fingers on her skin.

They reached shore quickly after the others, and only when Bella felt sand beneath her feet did Edward warily let go of her waist.

"You good for the rest?" he asked, and Bella would have thought him joking if it wasn't for the look on his face.

She quickly brushed off what those green eyes did to her. Maybe Edward had been so angry about finding out she was going back to New York because he had thought something different.

Maybe Bella was too busy keeping herself so distant, she hadn't realized that Edward wanted more than a one-night-stand.

"Sorry again for being such a dead weight," she said instead, "I free you from your duty," she chuckled nervously. The way he was looking at her, it was too heavy. And the only way she knew how to alleviate it was with their normal teasing.

But Edward wasn't teasing back. He just nodded, and Bella quickly walked to shore so she didn't have to look at him anymore. But she could feel Edward watching as she joined the rest of them in the shallows.

She watched Emmett pick up Rose and ran back into the water as soon as the coolers were safely ashore. Alice and Jasper however, were just enjoying the cooling water at their ankles while they pointed to various paths they could take for their hike.

Bella just pretended to bend and look at shells and rocks between the splashing waves as Edward emerged from the deeper water. But from the corner of her eye, she caught the way his biceps bunched as he ran a hand through his wet hair. His glorious abs were on display as he strode over to her. And Bella tried not to blank as she saw the droplets of water that gathered just above his waist line.

Honestly, how was she able to ignore him? He was the embodiment of handsome, and he was being so…careful. She regretted bringing up his family, since it was obviously a sore subject for both of them. But he was giving her space nonetheless.

And she didn't want space from him.

But then there was a nagging concern in her mind, that perhaps he only cared in the first place was because her father was the man about to clear him from his crimes. Bella blinked the thought away.

"Find any Petoskey stones?" he asked as Bella peered up at him.

"Not yet," she said, not knowing what those even were.

A thickness suddenly settled over her as soon as the silence did. Not because she felt bad for thinking of moving away, but because the way she was bent over and turned toward him, so that Bella's face directly level with his crotch.

"Here, let me help you look," Edward sought to bend down to join her, but Bella was already standing upright so she wouldn't be eye level with his junk.

But of course, he was lowering at the exact same time. And instead of relieving an awkward situation as Bella snapped upright, she crashed her head into his.

"Sorry!" Bella gasped as Edward sucked in a breath through his teeth. She had gotten the underside of his chin again. And without thinking, her hands went to cup his jaw.

"It's fine," he winced as Bella silently chastised herself for being such a klutz around him. She figured it was the arms, or maybe the hair hair….or basically everything about him that had a way of sending her into a daze.

"Are you okay?" She ran her thumb where she had caught him, carefully analyzing for any bruise she had caused. "God, I'm a hazard to anyone around me," she grumbled.

"That's okay, I should know better than to let my guard down around the infamous Bella Swan." Bella glanced up to see his eyes filled with warmth. His eyes werent as molten as she had once seen them, but the tension between them was slowly lifting.

And she was suddenly aware how close they were. And how nearly-naked standing on a rather romantic beach they were also…..

"What's up you two? We're ready to go!" Emmett interrupted as he splashed over.

Bella and Edward both separated the same moment.

"Thanks for the update, man," Edward said rather dryly. And either Emmett heard the sarcasm in Edward's voice or Emmett chose to ignore it. Either way, Bella glanced to see Edward's lips draw into a thin line.

"The cooler with the alcohol made it okay, don't you worry." Emmett slapped Edward on the back with a grin.

"I didn't ask about the cooler." Edward said as they reached shore.

"You should be asking," Emmett chuckled, "Because you sound a little tense from that stick up your ass."

Bella hid her smile, but Edward gave her a side glance. "He's right." she shrugged when dry sand was beneath her feet.

"This comes from the woman that planned her entire life from start to finish?" Edward quirked a brow.

"Why do you think I agreed to come on this trip? I need to learn to let go. And so do you," she said.

"I don't need to let go," Edward was suddenly frowning.

"Emmett's right," she said, "I think we all need a drink. You especially"

Edward was still scowling, but he left her to follow Emmett towards the drinks cooler.

Bella opened the one that kept all their clothes, and after a moment of rifling through the container, it became deathly aware that her clothes had somehow not gotten packed.

"I don't understand," Bella murmured just as everyone else was shrugging on their nice and dry things, "I don't see my cover-up." Bella asked just as Edward joined her.

"You don't?" He asked as he set down the bottles he held in each hand to help Bella dig.

"How the hell did this happen? I distinctly remember packing everything," she said, but Edward only stood and looked to where Rosalie loaded her and Emmet's pack across the beach.

"I think I know who took your things," Edward said.

She looked up, to see what Edward was talking about. And when she saw his eyes resting on the devious blonde, Bella gasped. "Why do this? What's the gain?"

"I could go back and get them," he offered.

"No, that was a really long swim," Bella shook her head, "You shouldn't have to do that. I think Rose should give me _her_ clothes, see how she likes it," she said with folded arms.

"Here," Edward handed Bella his shirt as she stared up at him, "It should be plenty long enough to protect you from the sun and bugs. I would give you my shorts, but I am currently wearing them," he grinned before looked to his swim trunks. Bella quickly adverting her gaze.

"I couldn't" she said instead.

"Think of it this way," Edward shrugged, "I would save us all the time Emmett and Rosalie would take away. Because let's be honest, if Emmett had to watch his wife hike in a bikini, like we both know Rosalie proudly would because you took her clothes, they'd be making a lot of pit stops."

"Ew, you're right." Bella winced. "But I still feel bad."

Edward only shrugged, "Your payment can be that during the hike you're in front of me at all times,"

"Alright," Bella agreed with a shrug, "But I don't see how that repays anything."

Edward rubbed the back of his neck with a chuckle, "I guess you'll figure that out soon enough."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Holy shit," Bella gasped as they made their way up what seemed like a sheer cliff. They were an hour into their hike, and it had been one steep hill after the next.

And as Edward looked up at Bella from below the incline, she now knew why he wanted to be behind her.

He got the view.

"Do you want me to push you up like when we first met?" He called up from below. He was of course referring to when he had to rescue Bella from the human-swallowing stairs. But she didn't know it he was being serious or joking. And she swallowed against the fact that she would actually like him to do just that, and kept climbing.

Bella looked up to see Alice and Jasper powering up the rocks and dirt like it was no big deal. And since Rosalie and Emmett worked out together every day, they were having no issue.

Bella however, was not doing so well. She was mostly fit, but this was another level. And the humidity was felt like it was choking her lungs.

"No thanks," she sucked in a breath, "But I hope you know—" Gasp, "If I fall—" Gasp, "We both die."

Edward chuckled, "It was only a suggestion. But I assure you, I am not complaining down here."

Bella looked down at him to give a scowl. "I'll probably end up ripping this shirt of yours if you don't quit teasing and actually help me get up this thing,"

"You can tear my shirt as much as you want, it'll only disservice you and service me."

"Disservice," Bella grumbled but gained a few more feet, "Is this payback for all the times I accidently caused you bodily harm?"

"No," Edward playfully poked her rear end, "But hurry up, we're falling behind,"

She took a deep breath and gained even more in elevation. But they might as well have been rock climbing. Bella almost pondered climbing up on all fours. But that would only give Edward more grounds to make fun.

"Just give me a sec," Bella finally admitted, beyond defeated at that point. And she heard that breathy laugh a moment ater as he joined her at her side.

"Climb on," he said, nodding over his shoulder as he undid their pack.

"Are you sure?" Bella eyed the naked muscle. He handed just her the bag.

"Just climb on," he insisted. Bella gave a wary glance upwards, and everyone was safely resting on the top.

So she gave in with a sigh. And he didn't even groan as her weight situated across his body. Isntead, his arms came to grasp her legs as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He only angled further, and started running.

God, he moved like there was not a 50 percent grade in front of him.

"How are you like this?" she sighed mostly to herself. But he actually answered.

"You'll have to be more specific." Edward breathed.

"You move like you were trained for it." Bella explained, wincing as he manevoured over a fallen log, "When you burst into my house after the racoon incident, it was like you were trained with a gun too."

"My parents forced me to go to West Point. I had some diciplinary problems as a kid."

"I thought you went to Yale. Alice said you were on the sailing team." God, the more Bella talked, the more he sounded like super man.

"I went to Yale for my masters." he answered.

"Of course," she groaned. But by then, they had already reached the top. She quickly slipped from his back, and he hadn't even broken a sweat.

"There we go," Edward gave her back a light push upward when she fought to find her footing, until finally, Bella's feet was on flat land.

"Thank you—" she sighed, bending over to dig out a water bottle from their pack, "—here," she held it out.

"Thanks," he took it without another word.

Rosalie joined her a moment later, watching too, as Bella stared at Edward gulping water with fervor. She felt really bad for him carrying her.

"I'm sorry," Bella winced as he finished the bottle with a gasp.

He shrugged, "It wasn't so bad," Bella gave him a once over. It seemed like he had enjoyed it. And beyond a few swipes of dirt on his naked chest, his wet hair had dried in perfect waves and his skin had just the lightest sheen of sweat. Damn him.

Bella however, could only imagine what she looked like. Her legs were probably sheathed in dirt from all her tripping and falling. And she could feel her hair was a braided mess from all the times she had gotten it stuck in branches. Apparently hiking did not suit her.

But Edward only grinned when he caught her staring.

"That was the last big hill, I promise." Alice announced to everyone, "The view is worth it all."

"I'm holding you to that, Alice." Rosalie sighed.

"Beer anyone?" Emmett held up what seemed like an infinite number he carried. When no one answered, he just shrugged and started drinking it himself.

"Do you want me to get in front?" Edward murmured from her side. Bella looked to the rest of the group as they hiked on. And despite the humidity and sweat, Edward's voice still sent a shiver down Bella's spine.

"That would definitely level the playing field a bit," she answered, "See how you like it." But to tell the truth, Bella's stomach curled in warmth with the thought.

"So you admit you like the view of my ass as much as I like yours?" He quirked a brow.

Bella shrugged, "Now you're putting words into my mouth."

He grinned before letting her pass in front of him. And Bella only sighed when she saw what lay at the end of a path.

"Water!" She sighed as her legs almost buckled under the realization. Nestled under the cliff they had just climbed was a small water fall that fed a rather larger crystal-clear pool. It was perhaps twelve feet high, with moss and rocks laying on top of a ledge before the water spilled down below.

"Wow," Bella murmured as everyone let their packs down at the edge, "Alice, how in the world did you find this thing?"

Alice gave everyone a prim smile, "This is what I meant when I said there was view."

"I take it back, this was worth it." Rosalie sighed to his wife as they started to the top of the waterfall. "Do you think its fed from a spring or a stream?"

"I'm up to find out it if you guys are," Emmett nodded upwards before he quickly followed Alice and Jasper.

Rosalie paused and turned to Bella, "Will you guys be okay if we hike a bit off track?" Rose eyes flicked to Edward before settling on Bella.

"I good with cooling off here," Edward answered; taking a lengthy drink of water that almost made Bella's mind blank.

Rose caught Bella's eyes with upturned brows. And without asking, Bella knew what her friend was insinuating.

"You go on, I needed a breather anyway." Was all Bella said.

"Alright," Rosalie shrugged, "It shouldn't take long." Her friend gave her a wink and Bella could roll her eyes. Her friend gave her a salute when Edward's head was down, and Bella just watched her friend disappear over the edge until she could the sound of foot-falls no longer. Rosalie had constructed this all, in order to get her and Edward together.

"Do you think its deep enough to swim?" Edward's sudden voice made her jump.

She turned to see him standing on the rocks that surrounding the pool. He quirked a brow at her.

"There's only one way to find out," Bella smiled before dipping her feet in. Edward just grinned before launching into the water.  
His splash barely reached her feet, but she still waded in deeper just as his head surfaced.

"This is a nice spot," Bella said distantly as she looked to the waterfall beside her. She was trying to make small talk, because if she actually brought up the concern about New York from earlier, that could only lead to stronger discussions. And how could she ask a man she only knew for a few weeks that she would consider staying if it meant he was too?

"It'd be nicer if you got in with me," he said.

She turned to see him treading in the middle of the pool. His shoulders barely peaked above the water, and she wanted to be the kind of girl that joined him and met his darkened gaze without another thought.

But the other part of her said Bella needed to be careful. That her heart tended to give itself away too easily, and this man was connected to her in other ways.

Edward hadn't just been with her that one night, he knew her father; trusted Charlie enough to seek him as council. And now, Edward's brother was also trying to harm her and her family.

So did Bella want to take advantage of all of that by demanding a relationship from a man that only swore to protect her, and nothing else?

And even if they had gone beyond those boundaries, did Bella have the guts to admit she wanted more?

But Edward was far more caring than Bella liked to give him credit. She had been too busy convincing herself it couldn't work to realize Edward was trying to, all the same. He proved that today.

So without thinking, Bella erased all her concerns and dove right in.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Crazy long hiatus, but I think I'm ready to pick this one back up. Hope you guys enjoy, and thanks for waiting :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You're eyeing me like I'm a shark."

"Well, maybe you are," Bella answered Edward as he glanced to where she hovered on the outskirts of the water's edge.

Since after her not so beautiful dive that made her sputter for air a moment later, Bella had immediately retreated to shore in shame. She had only just put her feet in as Edward seemed to smile at her comment. His answer came as he cocked his head, "Can I help if there's blood in the water?"

"Is that supposed to flatter me?"

"You have to admit there's a certain—" His shoulders shrugged, "Tension between us. I think its safe to say, it's not going to go away easily, either."

"Unfortunately." Bella grumbled to herself, unable to stop glaring sidelong to where he swam in the middle of the pool. But he _was_ right.

The tension. It was real, almost crackling between them, turning the once cool water not so cold after all.

"What if I told you I knew a way to ease whatever this is?" Edward suddenly offered, motioning between them. Even from the distance, Bella could see a certain glint in his green eyes. He was challenging her.

"What are you suggesting?"

Edward gave a stark look. "I'm talking about what's holding you back, Bella. If you let go of it, you may be able to relax and enjoy this trip."

"Bothering me?" She gave a snort, "Everything _but_ you is bothering me. I'm stuck in some Northern town, my life uprooted, only to have a threat on that said life. I think that would bother even the strongest person."

"So you admit it bothers you. That's good," he praised, "But now you can use this point in your life to find clarity. You may come to see what's really important in the grand scheme."  
Bella blinked. "I didn't realize you were a philosopher as well as an ex con." A dim smile finally broke his features. But it was mostly hidden, the gesture not quite reaching his eyes.

"I've had experience in both, actually," he said, coming closer, "And even if you try to hide it from everyone else, I see how this is affecting you going forward."

"It's not always about you, you know," Bella said in an attempt to gain some ground in the conversation. But she wasn't quite succeeding as Edward only quirked a brow to her answer.

Okay, so maybe she had her doubts and fears. Which included going back to New York. But whatever Edward was suggesting: the possibly of a new slate, starting completely over, no matter how appealed, was something Bella could never do.

Ever.

Bella had tried starting anew in college, and even in her career. But each attempt had only pushed her more reliant on her family and further into her shell.

And now, being on her own up here, Bella had never been the best at dealing with someone like Edward. He was always clear cut, so bold in what he wanted to do at all times. But then again, perhaps a person like him was the exact push she needed to get her life back on track.

Most importantly, to make her own choices for once.

"What do you suggest." Bella asked, deciding to slip her feet back into the lapping pool. Edward

cocked his head, and she read the pride on his features as he replied, "Prove to yourself you can take a risk for once in your life." He had been swimming closer and closer the entire conversation. And Bella didn't realize how close he had become until he was standing in the shallows of the pool.

Blinking at his naked chest, she reminded herself to pay attention to Edward's words, and not his glorious body. But it was easier said than done as he nodded to the waterfall behind him, "Jump off that ledge with me."

Bella gaped slightly as she absorbed what he had said. "I can't just jump off a cliff! Are you insane?"

He smirked. "Maybe just a bit."

Glancing to the jutting rock, Bella looked to the swirling water below. And her mouth turned dry.

"Come on," Edward was standing across from her now, that cheeky grin on his handsome face, already holding out his hand. "Be careless for once."

"No thanks, I think I'm good here." Bella replied a bit too quickly. But she was secretly trying and failing not to stare at the sheen of water on his broad shoulders…his chest.

But whatever it was, her answer or her stare, Edward had noticed it. And it caused him to reveal a slow smile; one full of promise and attraction.

"What if I dared you to do it," he said, a wicked gleam entering his eyes. The sight shocked her nerves in the most delicious way.

"How would that help."

"Because, I think the one thing stronger than your stubbornness, is your will to prove me wrong. And so I'm playing into that."

Bella and tried to not smile at the simple observation. It was one that perhaps most would not realize, not even her closest friends. And it made her face warm with blood; the mere fact that Edward _had_ noticed.

He seemed to be noticing a lot of things about her lately.

"What would I get for it?" She finally titled her head to look at him fully, and what a sight it was. His tanned skin gleamed with water from the pool, showing off his perfect chest and abdomen that much better. Unfair actually, as she glanced to her own lackluster body.

Even if they had been naked before together, something about the private setting of the pool, or that Edward was now _soaking_ wet, made Bella's stomach flutter.

But Edward didn't miss a beat before answering her.

"Anything you want."

The simple words made her insides do another flip. As much as the sight of him wet and shirtless had. Bella merely pretended to ponder his offer.

A favor from Edward Cullen was something she knew didn't come often. Just for a man of his skill to be in her debts made her feel like she had turned the tides. Maybe Bella could be the one in control for once.

But most of all, she wanted to see the look on Edward's face when she jumped off that damned cliff.

"Fine." She said, pleased to see an ounce of shock enter his features as she stood. "I will do it, only to prove once and for all that I, Bella Swan, can take uncalculated risks in life."

He said nothing as she pivoted around the bank to head towards the out-jutting rock above the waterfall.

"Well, are you coming?" she paused to look over his shoulder. Edward's expression was momentarily blank at he just stared. But he quickly focused back to reality with a quick nod.

"Right behind you."

Bella was already scaling her way up and round the side of the drop off, hoping her grace had improved since their hike. But of course, it hadn't. She tripped over a bit of crumbling rock, but Edward grasped on her elbow just in time. "Thanks," she murmured just as they reached the end of the grass to where it was completely stone. It was cool beneath her bare feet as she shuddered out a breath.

Because not only was Bella a terrible swimmer, but she was deathly afraid of heights.

And as she peered over the ledge of the cliff to the pool down below, her heart sunk to her stomach.

"It's not as high as you think. I promise."

Bella felt his breath across her bare shoulder as she wavered, "Suddenly your favor isn't worth so much." She had yet to take her eyes from the twenty-foot drop. How had it seemed so small from below?

"Some would say a favor from me is priceless."

Bella finally turned to look to him. Of course his debt was well-sought. Edward had seen all trades. Had been in prison for Gods sakes, and she was still afraid of a little jump.

She still managed a curt reply. "I see your ego is as priceless as ever." He merely smiled.

"And I see you're stalling."

Bella didn't' answer as she turned back forward, clutching her toes against the edge of the cool stone. Edward leaned over with a low chuckle.

"Promise you won't let me drown?" Bella gulped, a sliver of fear actually entering her voice. And all humor left Edward's face as he nodded and said,

"On the count of three."

Bella sucked in a breath.

"One," Edward grasped her palm. "Two." She clutched his hands for dear life. "Three!"

And then they were flying.

Bella had barely enough time to shriek before they entered the water below. It was colder than she remembered. As she scrambled for the surface, she felt a strong hand at the small of her back.

Bella sputtered as soon as she broke air. Edward was already surfaced, smiling so brilliantly it made her pause.

"How did that feel?" he asked, his face the happiest she had seen before. And it struck her momentarily speechless.

"It was—" she paused to find the right word. "Exhilarating."

His smile broadened. And even with thought Edward's hand gently supporting her weight, she would have felt weightless without it.

It was then she became acutely aware of the way his thumb swiped along her side, sending a jolt of lightening through her veins. Thankfully, Edward was heading to an out jutting of stone in the deeper part of the pool so she could gather her bearings and catch her breath.

Without the waterfall's gushing waves, this part of the water was calmest, yet still deeper than she could tell. Only when she managed to calm her breathing, did Bella manage to blink back into focus of what they had just done.

"I'm proud of you." Edward's hand braced against her back as Bella clutched the rock for dear life.

"Thanks," she gasped. Her heart was thundering in her chest, she swore Edward could hear it too. He just ran a hand through his hair, leaving the dampened strands sticking up in all directions.

"Well, you proved me wrong," he turned that rare grin on her, "You can have anything you want now."

Silence set as soon as their eyes met, as his words caught something deep in her stomach, pulling her start attraction to him to the surface. It was so overwhelming that Bella had to look away.

"Let me think about it," she said, only then noticing both of them were now settled behind the huge falls, and the air between them had…. changed.

Edward was so close that Bella could feel his body heat ebbing off in waves. And the image of his heaving chest, bright eyes and disarrayed hair after the adrenaline of the jump sent Bella blushing. Deeply.

So deeply that she had to turn her whole body away.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm cold all of a sudden." Clutching the rock, Bella had to swallow the tightness in her stomach. Making a move towards shore, his voice made her stop.

"You aren't a bad simmer swimmer, Bella. So I have to ask, what really has been holding you back this whole trip?"

Bella allowed herself to look at him. Really look at him, after so many days of skittering around her attraction. And looking at his handsome face—a bit too handsome now that she noticed—she found something far worse than she could ever have imagined.

She saw how Edward genuinely cared for her.

And she cared for him too, more than she should. That was what's been holding her back this whole time. The fear of rejection if ever she tried to turn this summer fling into something more.

"I have particular negative feelings attached to bodies of water," was what she managed to answer instead. The statement wasn't an outright lie. Whenever her family had come up to the Lake house, instead of enjoying water or beach together, Bella's parents usually fought or avoided one another, leaving her alone.

Which did not make for good association with lakes or streams or whatever she and Edward were in as he merely nodded.

"I'm sorry then."

"Don't be." What was really holding her back was the fear of a life not alone—like Bella had grown accustomed to, like she always had been forced to remain—but the fact that as soon as she let herself fall for Edward, to open up once and for all…Eventually, he would brush her aside as her parents had. And Bella would be alone once more.

He gave a quick sigh, effectively diffusing the thick atmosphere. "Well, you know a way to get over a negative association?"

Bella looked up, and his eyes were just too green. Impossibly so. She also noticed the sudden heat in his expression, or was she imagining that too?

"How?" Her own voice was low, barely a whisper as the waterfall seemed to quiet behind them. Edward said nothing as his hand delved below the water. Bella's gaze latched onto the movement, only to turn dazed when he revealed a heap of fabric in his palm.

"Associate it with something positive." He smiled when her eyes went wide onto his swim shorts. Her heart thundered with thrill of knowing the perfection of a man beside her was naked.

And wet.

Whatever thoughts he had read on her surprised face, Edward's intention was unmistakable as he glanced to her bikini top.

"They rest of the group could come back." Bella said it in a haze. It was a weak excuse. One that Edward only grinned to, the sight so dangerous it made something low in her stomach tug in warning.

"You know as well as I do, that they went back to the beach."

Bella gulped at his answer, hoping to regain something to say, to respond to his devious offer. But she found none as she watched Edward throw his trunks to the shore.

"What do you say?" He shot her a challenging stare, "Throw caution to the wind one last time." His own eyes dropped to the ties of her swim top once more. A silent offer making her heart jump in her chest.

"Is this supposed to be my favor from you?"

He shrugged before inching closer. Bella didn't dare move a muscle, feeling like some sort of prey trapped in the water with Edward being the predator.

Some shark indeed.

"That depends," he paused, a whisper away now. Bella let out a shuddering breath to the bunching muscles of his arms, his shoulders and chest as he rose a hand slowly behind her.

Time slowed to a crawl when his hand went to her neck, to the tie of her bikini top. But he did nothing more than teasing the string there. Waiting.

Acutely aware he was silent asking for Bella's consent, she felt a rush of power spread throughout her body. "On what?" she finally answered, finding this type of banter something thrilling. But all thought left her head when Edward's eyes dropped to her lips.

"On what you ask me to do to you."

She felt low, driving heat caress every inch of her skin as her mouth popped open. And Bella had no hope of answering before Edward met her with a crashing kiss.

She was taken aback for a moment, almost for too long. But Bella soon melted as Edward cupped the back of her neck, slipping his tongue across the seam of her lips. The move laden with so much heat it made her groan.

And that was when the water became suddenly hot.

Bella felt something inside snap when his hand weaved into her soaked hair. All inhibitions evaporated, any worry or barriers had mixed with the splashing water as she finally gave in to him.

Suddenly, she couldn't taste enough of his lips, feel enough of his corded muscle against hers as Bella pressed her front to his planed chest.

Edward let out a low sound in his throat as he deepened the kiss. And wrapping her arms around his neck as anchor, Bella hiked herself against him, locking her legs around his torso for balance.

Neither of them seemed to care about the water, or the possibility the rest of the group could eventually come back. Bella only cared about the man beneath her.

Edward did not hesitate either. His hands were more places than she could keep track of. They were at the small of her back, pressing her against him so tightly she could scarcely breathe. Then his fingers were at her sides, barely brushing the side of her breasts with slow strokes.

But Bella was way ahead of him as she quickly untied her top, trying to move her hips lower to meet what was in the forefront of her mind since that night in his house.

"Not yet," was his graveled answer, his voice making her core tighten that much more. She tried again, moving her core against his hardened abs. Sadly, Edward arms proved to be unmoving rocks as he kept Bella high above his hips; far from what she wanted most.

Pouting against his lips, Edward's chuckle brushed against the skin of her neck a moment later.

"Practicing patience might be something you should work on as well as taking risks."

Bella ground her hips in answer, and his laughter broke off with a growl.

"I'd rather take risk over patience right now." Bella removed her throat from his delicious lips to shoot him a challenging look of her own.

"Risk, huh?" His green eyes were devious as she nodded. "What kind?"

Wordlessly, Bella removed herself from his arms with surprisingly grace. Only when she found her grip on the rough stone, did she bend to remove that final barrier keeping them apart.

Smirking, Bella displayed her sopping wet bikini bottom and top to him as one final dare, before slewing them with the rest of their clothes on the shore.

Edward's gaze lowered to where the deep blue water concealed her naked chest. But by the heat of his stare alone, Bella swore he could see every inch of her.

"Come here," he ordered darkly. Every inch of her body couldn't help but clench at the possessive command. The anticipation for him was as tangible as the step she took on the slippery stone.

And then Bella was falling.

No literally, she was underwater before Bella could realize to close her mouth. The water crashed around her, as sunlight moved further and further away. Then she felt unmistakable hands grasp her waist.

Bella sputtered into the air when they reached surface. Edward had been her living life vest, pulling her to the surface with a bit too much ease.

With no amount of sexiness, she fought for air. But the man at her side was working on getting her to shore. Somehow Edward managed not to touch anything but her waist through the entire embarrassment.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked as her feet hit water-logged sand. Bella couldn't' stop coughing enough to answer.

"I think so," she finally replied. But she couldn't see anything. And then Bella realized her hair was plastered across her face, blocking sight.

Quickly pushing it aside, the shore became closer, and closer. Then Bella remembered just how naked her and Edward were just moments ago. And now they were nearing dangerously shallow water.

"Um," Bella paused, feeling the once-heated atmosphere erased the moment she basically drowned. "I think I can manage from here."

Edward blinked, his once darkened expression now filled with worry. As he glanced down to her barely-covered chest, his eyes might as well as bugged out of his head when he realized what situation they were in.

"I'll uh, give you some time to dress." He turning to give Bella the privacy she needed to gather her suit rather hurriedly.

Clenching her eyes in embarrassment, when she was finally dressed, Bella announced it like the idiot she was. Edward sounded his quick thanks.

She turned her back give him the same privacy he had. After a few sounds of clothes slipping against wet skin, she heard Edward clear his throat.

Face reddening two more shades, Bella quickly saw how he was still shirtless, merely waiting for her on the dirt path that would take them back to the beach.

"Here." Edward barely looked at her before silently handing over his shirt. Bella slipped it over her body without another thought. Because now, in the cold hard light of the open air, without the swirling water to lull Bella's self-restraint into none-existent mush, she couldn't face what had nearly been revealed in that pool.

That she was undoubtedly developing very real feelings about her next-door neighbor turned body or no.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hike back to the beach was not as eventful or fun as the hike had been to the waterfall. The sun was now covered by clouds, making the air cool with the promise of evening.

Bella clung to the fabric of Edwards t-shirt for warmth. Her suit still soaked against her skin, she started to dream of a warm fire, of thick, heavy blankets wrapped around her shoulders.

But the man beside her never shivered. Never complained about the chill as the sun started to sink lower in the sky. Edward only helped Bella across each log with curt nods, never once letting his eyes linger on her legs or behind as they had before.

She ached things to return normal. Before either of them had crossed the barrier of attraction they had both been skittering around.

Or was it just her that sensed change? Was Edward the same as ever? Or simply trying to remain curt so they could get back to the beach before darkness fell?

All those thoughts and more, continued to spin in her head the longer the silence continued. But before Bella could repair what had happened between her and Edward in that pool, the woods were clearing.

The rest of their group were surrounding a crackling fire when they approached. Everyone was cooking, what looked like hot dogs. Bella and Edward joined everyone without a single word.

"Oh, look who decided to join?" Emmett was the first to speak. A bit too loudly as Rose elbowed him in his side. Bella forced a tight-lipped smile, but she saw how Edward ignored it to shoot Alice a glare.

"Did you guys plan to leave us without any real clothes or supplies?" Edward said mostly to his sister, his annoyance clear as he remained standing.

Bella's teeth however, we're starting to chatter from the chill as she quickly sat next to Rose without any word. Her friend handed her a thick blanket as Alice answered Edward.

"We may have been a bit careless in that fact," Alice smiled to Bella, "But I hope you two had fun in our absence. We made sure the fire would be warm when you got back."

Bella accepted that with a quick nod. But Edward wasn't satisfied as his arms crossed,

"It would have been nice if Bella had something wear back besides my single shirt. What if something had happened, Al?" Edward replied with unmistakable hardness. Bella clutched her blanket around her shoulders, not sure if she should be hurt or agreeing by his claims.

But Edward's comments became stern enough that Jasper suddenly piped up, "We didn't worry, _Ed,_ because Bella was with an ex-army solider with wilderness training." Jasper met Bella's gaze through the flickering flames. A silent apology all the same.

But Edwards scowl remained. But now Alice was fired up as the tiny woman stood to point a icy finger to her brother,

"Jasper is right, you survived, didn't you? And you and Bella have survived, no surprise there. We were just trying to give you the push that you needed!"

Bella spun to see his reaction. And she watched as Edward narrowed his eyes that much more, "Well thanks for your _push,_ Al. But I think I'm going to head to bed. I don't want to ruin everyone's fun."

Bella barely opened her mouth before Edward headed to where she could distantly see the boat rocking in the shallows. He paused only to look at her and say, "Are you staying here?"

Bella balked at his question. Not entirely sure what the right answer was.

"Yeah. I would like to warm up by the fire for just a bit."

He just gave her a tight nod before murmuring his near silent goodbye. And then he was gone.

Moment's passes as Alice scowled into the darkness of where Edward had disappeared. Jasper's face was drawn as Rose and Emmett shot each other wary glances.

"What was that about?" Bella finally turned from where she watched Edward dive into the water; forgoing the inflatable boat that waited on the beach to take them all back aboard to sleep. Now she couldn't see his silhouette as the waves consumed him completely.

"Who knows." Alice finally grunted, "I thought he would return in a much better mood."

Rose handed Bella an already made hot dogs as everyone gave their own grumbling reply.

Minutes dragged as Bella clutched her blanket around herself, analyzing what might have made Edward so coarse. Had he expected a different response to Alice's teasing? Or was he simply on edge from the interruption of their…closeness in that pool?

All she could think about was the look on his face when Alice said she had being trying to give her brother a push.

And what push was that?

Once more, Bella glanced toward the ship, watching the crashing waves, not knowing if Edward had surpassed them and had reached aboard safety. It was completely dark now. And the water looked like a depthless void. The mere sight caused another shiver to run down her spine.

"Should we be worried?" Bella suddenly asked.

"No," Alice muttered, "I hope he drowns for being such a grump. I was only thinking as a sister. Some thanks I get."

Bella gave a mute nod, yet to take her thoughts from Edward. She wanted to know what had suddenly set him on edge, since Alice was known for involving herself in everyone else's business. But then again, Edward's mood swings were becoming something of an expectation as of late.

But she couldn't just let him brood on his own. Not after what they had both endured.

"I think I'm going to check up on him." Bella stood, shedding her blanket as Rose's head shot up. "I don't want him to staying mad for the rest of the trip." She was already walking to the beach before anyone could absorb what she was saying.

And not waiting for anyone's answer, or her own conscience to tell her going after Edward would most likely be frivolous and dangers, Bella left the heat of the fire.

"Bella?" She heard Alice yelled after her, "What are you doing?"

Bella sucked in a deep breath, facing the depthless water before her. The ship was barely illuminated under a crescent moon. And it was all she needed to see before stepping into the crashing waves.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N Hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you think, and thanks as always for reading and reviewing :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Somehow, Bella managed to find the boat in the darkness. It took her more time than she would have liked to haul herself up the back ladder, and across the rocky ship. But she had survived the dark water.

Now that left her soaking wet. And shivering so severely that Bella's mouth was beginning to chatter. Yeah, now that she thought of it, the grandeur of swimming after Edward had sounded much better in her head.

Because now she was desperately cold: her body shutting down finger by finger, limb by limb. And it was starting to scare her.

Practically tripping down the steps down to the cabin door, Bella didn't bother knocking before bursting inside. And as soon as the cabin air hit her face, Bella closed her eyes in pure ecstasy. She may have even moaned a little.

"Bella?" A voice called. Slowly, she turned just as Edward emerged shirtless from the tiny bathroom, nothing but a white towel tied around his waist and a toothbrush in his mouth. "How did you get aboard?" Just after the words left his mouth, his gaze widened to her soaked shirt. _His_ shirt. And then his eyes really shot open. "Did you swim here?"

Bella was too cold to answer. But whatever he read on her face, it was all Edward needed to burst into action. "We need to get you warm," he set down his toothbrush before gathering Bella to his side. She practically groaned in delight; putty in his grasp as he led her to the bathroom. But she was still aware that Edward remained in his towel, fresh from a shower himself as he bent to turn on the faucet. But she was too exhausted to care.

"You could have killed yourself, pulling a move like that." Edward huffed with a shake of his head. But Bella couldn't say a word, not even to apologize or defend herself as he reached his hand under the tap. When he deemed the water warm enough, he turned with a sigh, "Do you need help getting in?"

Bella finally managed to pulled her face upwards, and found Edward's face rather worried. Yet his tone was bothered.

"How do I keep annoying you," Bella demanded, even if her voice was weak from the cold, "Whatever it was tonight, me or Alice, I'm sorry I keep disrupting your peace and quiet. But I had to make sure you were alright, and I won't be scolded for that."

He didn't answer as he ran a rough hand down his face. "Just get in the water before you freeze to death, Bella." At least his tone was lighter now.

She stood from her perch on the toilet seat, still managing to swat away his help; even if she felt like she was about to collapse.

"Now what's your issue?"

"I thought my arrival would be welcomed. I'm not the one who said you needed the push. So don't take your anger out on me," Bella shot him a glare as she slipped into the tub. Wet t-shirt and all. "So now you're the only one who can be dramatic. You get to brood, while I get treated like some kid. Well, I guess I'll stop trying to help next time you stomp off with your feelings." And the last thing she saw was Edward's shocked face before she sunk under the water completely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Bella's eyes cracked open next, she didn't quite know where she was. But she jumped to find herself still in the tub, and Edward waiting, stress under his eyes and his hair a mess.

"You didn't have to stay." Bella all but grumbled; feeling like once more, she was a burden in his life. He only shrugged.

"Someone had to make sure you didn't drown in your sleep."

She shot him a glare at his clear teasing, even if his face was friendlier now, not so taut with stress. Either way, Bella suddenly found her skin uncomfortably pruney as she stood from the luke-warm water. Now wet, Edward's t-shirt hung limp past her knees. "Could you pass me a towel?"

Wordlessly, Edward obeyed before nodding to the counter. "I brought your bag in so that you could change too."

Bella was visibly struck silent from the gesture. She didn't know where they stood, friend or something more. Or more importantly, what had initially upset him in the first place.

But Edward was already turning to leave, seemingly in a better mood now he had time to burn off his anger. He only paused to say, "By the way while you slept, everyone else has already managed to settle in."

"I'll be quiet."

"That's not it. I meant everyone has already paired up—" Bella's stomach flipped when Edward met her eyes from over his shoulder. Because she knew what he was about to say—"It looks like you and I will be sharing a bed after all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you think Alice designs this stuff? Is it some sort of sick hobby of hers?" Bella grumbled under her breath; fluffing her pillow perhaps a bit to aggressively. Edward actually smirked from the other side of the bed. _Smirked._ A move that made Bella's eyes narrow in confusion. "You're okay with this? Because at the fire you seemed repulsed by any idea of Alice's matchmaking."

"I guess I've come to accept it," he chuckled, "Unfortunately for you, I think my sister views as us as some sort of ultimate trophy. She won't stop pushing us together anytime soon."

"And you're okay with that?"

A simple shrug, "Not with her meddling. But her end goal perhaps…. makes sense."

Bella's brows shot up, "So before, when you were practically up in Alice's face about it. But now, you think it doesn't sound so bad?" She scoffed, "Is that what you think I want to hear? That us trying out a serious relationship makes _sense._ "

"What do you want me to say?" He gestured between them, even as Bella crossed her arms, "I'm just saying how I realized we are quite similar. We were raised in the same town, have both shared rather strenuous childhoods. Now both our families, willingly or not, seemed to have fated us together. All we can do is decide if we should give in."

"Give in?" Bella shook her head, "You make it sound so logical!" She climbed into the bed a bit too aggressively, but no matter how Bella fought the heavy duvet or choking sheets, she made sure her back was turned to him after she was settled.

"I put more bedding on to make sure you stayed warm." He said when it was clear she was nearly suffocating. "I can take a layer off if you want."

Bella spun to find him still standing, remembering that no matter their attraction for one another, Edward had been hired by her father to look out for her well-being. So much so he had once burst through her door just because she had screamed. The attraction had been palpable between them even then. It always was.

"I'm fine." She made sure her distaste was clear, because though Edward had just admitted wanting to try things out with Bella; to agree with the universe's plan for them, the logic behind his argument left her with a rather bitter taste in her mouth. And damn it if she was going to swallow it.

"Are you sure?"

"Just get into the damn bed so I can turn the lamp off." Bella grumbled. And she swore he gave a laugh under his breath.

But he at least obeyed, turning off the light that ended up making her feel that much more vulnerable. The imagery of a shark and blood in the water shot across her thoughts as Bella clutched her pillow. The man beside her let out a deep sigh.

"So now I've upset you with my clear thinking. Well, what would you suggest we do, Bella? That we get together because of how many interests we have in common?" His tone was edging toward mockery, and it made her blood boil.

"No, I never expected a fairy tale; some grand gesture. But when I imaged us trying things out I thought—" She paused. What did she want from Edward?

His respect, for sure. Since he always looked at her like some sort of a lamb about to brought to slaughter that he had to protect. But Bella also knew, deep down, she wanted something else from Edward as well.

His love.

"What?" His voice asked from the void. Or at least that was how Bella pictured, because the room was so dark she couldn't see him. And it made her feel vulnerable, yes. Yet…powerful. So she went on.

"To be honest, I did picture us agreeing to a relationship a bit more…romantically, you know. I would have liked—" she stopped at that, feeling like an utter idiot. But Edward urged her on,

"—What Bella?" And the low tone of his voice, when he said her name made gooseflesh spread across her skin. And for a moment, Bella's eyes flicked to where she thought he was lying.

Even if it was dark, she would have liked to think Edward was looking at her. _Really_ looking. So close that the heat of his skin was almost tangible against her breath. But it was more than the thought of proximity that caught Bella off guard.

It was imagining those green eyes looking at her not like some broken thing, or some untouchable boss's daughter. But a partner to share both the good and bad with. And his eyes would finally be gazing down at her with what she could only describe as—

"Love?"

Her breath caught at the word; her heart nearly thundering out of her chest now that it had been said out loud. Yet it had not been Bella that finally said it out loud.

But Edward.

She swallowed as he clearly waited for her answer. "Is that so bad to want?" Bella imagined him pondering the question, and the entire time she was staring into that dark; waiting for any hint he felt the same. Finally, he broke the silence,

"You know, my parents had a glorified arranged marriage," he suddenly revealed, "Their parents viewed the union more like a resume than actually chemistry or emotions. Marriage was something to increase success, not happiness." He released a deep sigh before continuing. And she was utterly spell-bound; Bella's stomach sinking with each and every word. He only continued,

"And growing up, I did my best to reject that ideal. I did everything in my power to tarnish the life they tried to plan for Alice and me. I never let myself to be interested in anyone from the city, not that I would have been. But I was just too eager to find any excuse to never go back home. And yet—"

"And yet?" Bella might as well as squeaked, her lips screaming from being bitten so hard.

"And yet despite my best efforts, I still fell for a girl from the upper east side."

Suddenly the lamp clicked on. The sudden light shocked her, but when Bella's eyes adjusted, she saw Edward was right in front of her, his face full of emotion as he gazed across to her.

Why had turned on the light so fast, she had no idea. But it didn't ease her thundering heart as she met those green eyes: waiting.

"Are you saying what I think you are?"

He nodded, seconds slowing to a crawl when he shifted closer. Bella was breathless when he took her cheek with his hand. Bella couldn't help but close her eyes at his warmth, the utter roughness of his callouses. Proof of what he had gone through to reject his upbringing. And even though the trials of it all, he still chose her.

"I'm saying I love you, Bella." Edward repeated, and she might have sobbed a bit, "The moment I found you halfway through those rotted steps that first time we met. I knew it even then. Every second I'm with you, I feel myself falling more and more. So much it scares the hell out of me. But I still do."  
Bella didn't let him say anything else before she was kissing him. She felt uplifted, felt like she was actually flying and she just had to feel his lips against hers.

Edward moaned at the sudden contact, but took no time before pulling her closer. Bella however, was on another page completely: wrapping her tired, cold limbs around his strong, warm ones. The contact made Edward jump slightly, which of course made Bella laugh.

"Hey!" he chastised when she kept on laughing. "Your skin was freezing! It was a body's natural response."

Bella just kept laughing. She would have liked to have thought the hysteria was brought on by both facing her fear of swimming and her near hypothermia. Not to mention the man of her dreams telling her he loved her. But either way, Edward rushed to defend himself,

"How about I come to you next time, and use your body as a living furnace? See how you respond?" He grumbled, but the sternness on his face failed when he ended up smiling along with her. Bella couldn't help but kiss his upturned lips.

"Poor Edward," she hushed against his mouth, moving along his jaw ever so slowly as her legs remained tangled in his. He huffed at her mocking tone.

"You shouldn't make fun. If it wasn't for me, you would be an ice-icicle by now."

That sent another giggle through her, warming her bones that much more. But more exciting was this side of Edward. Teasing and joking with Bella like it was the most natural thing in the world. And she wanted more.

"I don't think I'm completely far-gone, do you?" She faced him when just as she slid her feet down the back of his calves. And Bella watched as his eyes glazed with a jolt. She felt it travel through his entire body. Including something else that had just grown suddenly hard against her stomach.

"No, not completely." He hummed against her lips. But he broke off with a hiss when Bella laid her cold hand against his abdomen. She suddenly wished he was completely shirtless, so it was skin to skin, but the coldness of her fingers still subsided against his warmth.

As well as her inhibitions.

"But I know another fool-proof way to warm you up," his smirk was back as Bella cocked her head.

"Like what." She thought she knew what his answer would be. But Edward surprised her when he took her right hand and raised the fingers to his lips. And with one sigh, the heat of his breath washed over them.

Bella didn't know something so simple could turn her on. But Edward was not done. Watching him take one finger into his mouth, and then another as his tongue swirled around her once-numb skin, suddenly Bella wasn't so cold anymore.

"Edward," she groaned when he bit down slightly, sucking down hard as he slipped her fingers out of that gorgeous mouth. And Bella felt every muscle loosen. "What else," she asked, utterly entranced by the man in front of her.

Edward said nothing before shedding his shirt. When Bella's brows rose, he helped her ease out of hers too.

"Well?" she must have looked skeptical, in nothing but a simple sports bra and sleep shorts. But then he palmed her left breast.

Roughly.

Her head fell back with a groan. Edward took the invitation to lower his head to her chest, sucking the peak into his mouth through the thin fabric. His other hand kneaded her other breast, delving beneath her bra to tweak her nipple between his fingers.

With each swirl of his tongue or flick of his thumb, more and more heat rushed to Bella's limbs; her core. Until she was practically moaning from the frustration of it all.

Edward merely pulled back, a look of utter satisfaction as he asked, "Ready for the next option?"

"There's more?" Bella gasped, her head so clouded with desire she had forgot he was still merely warming her up. In more ways than one. Edward's answer was by pressing her closer.

And her breath broke out with a sigh from his broad hand against her bare back, molding her body to his. Not only was the feeling of his muscles heavenly, but the heat of skin something to moan about.

Bella's eyes fluttered shut when his fingers traced the skin of her lower back, drifting closer and closer to her backside all the while she was trying not to grind and scream in her desire. Since they had to remember, the rest of the group were still sleeping just outside the thin wall.

But that all went out the window when Edward's calloused hand scraped along her ass, eliciting a long groan as he continued to squeeze and massage the flesh with each swell of the boat.

"Jesus," Bella breathed into his neck. Edward let out a low chuckle, the vibration sending more shockwaves of desire straight to her center. "If you're trying to warm me up. You've succeed, because now I'm overheating."

"Are you?" His lips remained at his shoulder this whole time, a clear smile in his voice as he threw off the heavy duvet. "How about now?"

Bella yelped from the feeling of her now exposed body as she twinned herself closer to him. He chuckled from her shamelessly selfishness. But what Bella couldn't bring herself to move. Since the only way to stop her from completely begging Edward to take her was to touch as much as him as possible.

"Better now," was her reply only after she wrapper her arms around his neck, and her legs completely sandwiched between his.

"Take as much as my heat as you need," was Edward's amused reply as he placed a long, practically illegal kiss against her neck. Her mouth opened from the utter heat of his tongue, laying back as he continued to take his time exploring every bit of Bella's bare skin with his hands.

"Are you warm enough now?"

The question made her head snap up from her lustful trance. His touch was just so relaxing that other than outright sex, Bella could have laid there all day. "Yes."

He nodded, making a moved to untangled them, so she rushed to add, "But you can keep going. If you don't mind, I mean."

Edward chuckled darkly, before slowly removing her right leg from where it was weaved between his. And instead, draped it over his hip.

For better access, Bella realized, as Edward took his long ass time to whisper his hands everywhere but where was wanted him the most. They were at her hip, the slip of skin between her tank top and sleep shorts. Everywhere he went, Edward left his burning touch that was reducing her to a pile of goop.

Finally, he moved closer and closer to her core, and instead of keeping to the outside of her leg like he had been, he twisted its path inside. Bella's fingers dug into the skin of his forearm when he brushed the sensitive skin of her inner thigh.

Edward merely pressed a kiss to her collarbone; a silent order to relax. Bella rigidly obeyed, feeling like an utter goddess being rightfully worshiped. And he had yet to reach her center.

But even Bella couldn't take it forever.

"Edward." His name was drawn out, more like a whine, "Please."

"Hmmm, I think that's the politest you've been to me in a long time."

Her eyes opened only to narrow. He laughed harder this time, the action lightening his face and reminding Bella just what lay beside her. This man was just too much. Too handsome and too God damn sexy. So she kissed him again.

And Bella knew she would never tire of hearing his long groan, each time she did. And it sent more lust straight downward. So much that she was sick with the rather one-sided exploration.

She wanted to touch him now.

Moving from her side, Bella pushed Edward so he was beneath her. The dim light let her see the shock in his eyes, but that turned to lust when she ground against the hardness in his boxer-briefs.

"Fuck," was his dark reply, and it made her core rush with a mix of power and desire. Clutching her hips, Bella stilled just as he admitted, "I wanted to feel you in that water. I wanted you so much I couldn't think straight." His words were almost choked as he said them, but they caused Bella to wrap her hand in his hair and pull his mouth back to hers.

As she started to move her hips, Edward's tongue mirrored the pace, leaving Bella utterly breathless. But he only pulled back the next moment.

"I don't have anything,"

Bella pouted from him merely stopping. But when she finally absorbed his words, her face completely fell. "I trust you." Was her quick answer. Only because she was desperate to have him inside her.

But then something other than desire crossed Edward's features.

It was a raw openness that Bella had never seen before. And that alone made her own lust halt. "Is that okay?" she asked, clutching his face to make him focus back onto her. He seemed to blink back into the present from her touch alone.

And Bella wondered if his reaction was because no one, not even his family, had ever told Edward they trusted him. That he was so unworthy of even that.

Now it was Edward's turn to kiss her hard. So fiercely and vulnerably that it made Bella whimper in pure need.

"Please," she said for the third time that night. Edward took no time to rid Bella and himself of any remaining clothes. And now they were left totally bare for each other.

"Are you positive about this?" He said a bit more seriously, and Bella nodded. She was more than positive. She trusted him completely. To take care of her, whatever did happen.

Bella knew whatever was thrown their way, family drama or worse, they would be able to handle it. Because everything else, the worries, the anxiety that had followed her for so long, had become mere background noise the moment Edward had said he loved her.

So she was more than positive. Bella was ready.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N Tell me what you guys think! Thank you for reading and reviewing :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N This chapter is just some smut and fluff that was a lot of fun to write. Hope you guys enjoy it because next chapters might get a bit serious with Edward's brother and Bella's father. Thanks for sticking with me through this fic :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Keep going," Edward groaned. "Just hold out a bit more for me." His deathly grip was at her waist, clutching the flesh there as a way of ordering her to stay with him. But Bella was slipping.

"I can't." She tried to reach out. But the waves of Lake Michigan only continued to roll, pushing her head lower and lower beneath the choking water. And further from his grasp.

"Bella!" Edward called after her. And the fear in his voice made her body turn to ice.

She tried kicking her legs harder than ever; but her muscles weren't working anymore. Each move she made to save herself only sent her further out to sea.

Until she couldn't see Edward at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her eyes shot open with a gasp, immediately clutching the first thing she could. It was warm and safe, and wrapped under her arm and around her chest. Bella paused, not quite remembering what had caused her to wake in this position. And then she realized she was naked.

That was clear as the band of muscle across her shifted with a groan. Or as she felt the soft skin of whoever was behind her brush against her bare back.

But then the bed suddenly moved, tilting Bella completely against the wall of muscle at her back. She instinctively tensed her grip on the arm around her torso, like it was some sort of life flotation that could save her from the careening bed.

But whoever the owner of the limb was, he gave another deep groan, clearing waking up this time. But even if her memory was sluggishly trying to remember what led to her current predicament, Bella wouldn't remove her grip. Couldn't do it, even as the bed straightened back to normal.

"Bella? Are you okay?" A raspy voice asked. And she immediately froze.

She knew that voice, knew it because it had just starred in her rather concerning dream.

Bella didn't dare move, afraid that it was another dream she was about to wake from. Without thinking, her other arm shot out behind her, feeling what she thought was a bicep. She went lower, feeling ridges of abdomen while trying to piece together just what had led to this situation. He was naked too.

But just how naked.

Bella ran her palm lower, to what she thought was a hip. Then to what was a rather muscular thigh. Then to…

He suddenly cleared his throat.

"Sorry," Bella immediately retreated her hand. Yeah, this was not a dream, although what she just felt had starred in many fantasies. But the person behind her just gave a rasping laugh, the bed dipping before she felt soft lips at her shoulder.

"Did the waves wake you up?" he asked, unknowingly ignorant to the stark truth to his own words. But Bella didn't want to tell Edward about her nightmare yet. Not when they were both naked in a warm bed.

She stayed where she was, so not to ruin the spell. Even as Edward ran his own hand along her sides, her ass, she stayed forward when she finally spoke.

"Just a weird dream. Sorry for the unsolicited um…touching. I just wasn't sure why the bed was moving."

"Don't apologize. You just…. caught me off guard is all." Bella sucked in a breath when she felt lips planted at the side of her neck. "But feel free to continue." That dangerous voice suggested. She could practically hear the desire dripping in his voice.

"Okay," Bella pressed her eyes shut at her dumb reply, still not woman enough to look at him. But perhaps she didn't have to as she felt his magnificent lips drifting across her shoulder. And something else equally magnificent pressing against her ass.

"Are you still sore from last night?"

She blinked at his question, trying to piece together what was fact and fiction. And then it all came spiraling back.

"Far from sore," Bella blurted when she understood his meaning. He merely hummed at that; again, dragging that heavenly mouth along her neck. It made a shiver rake down her spine.

"Then why'd you stop?"

Bella smirked at that. Her answer slowly reaching behind, just to touch him again. Her hand felt what she thought his waist, and when her fingers drifting inward, Edward let out a long groan. So she went lower, to what had been pressed against her backside since she had first woken.

He hissed into the crook of her neck just as she took his hardness into her hands. And as soon as Bella began her rhythm, his hips met her stroke for stroke.

The feeling sent thick, concentrated desire straight to her center as she removed her hand in favor of something else.

"Bella," A low warning as she moved his length between her legs. Teasing for now, but it was more than enough as soon as she moved on him. "Fuck." His hand went to her breast in answer, teasing in his own way as Edward tweaked each nipple with thumb and forefinger. Bella arched, rippling heat spreading to her thighs as she moved faster. "Christ, woman," he cursed again, each breath becoming heavier the faster they went.

Bella gasped when his other hand went between her legs, rubbing the bundle of nerves there. All the while he kept that glorious friction between her legs.

Until it became too much.

The feeling of him beside her, the slow languid movement of his mouth at her jaw, and most definitely the rock-solid length rubbing against her center. "I'm coming," Bella announced, pressing her ass hard against him. Edward grunted his own reply, moving his fingers faster on her clit.

And it sent her careening.

She held onto his arm, as he wrapped them around her like a steel vice. All the while Edward made sure she got every ounce of pleasure.

Her climax was fast but intense, ripping through her body as he groaned from behind. When it was over and Bella was left breathless, her hold on his forearm remained. So much in fact, that as Edward slowly unwrapped her grip from him, she had left indents with her nails.

"That's what I get for making you sleep in a water bed on a boat." He stood with a rather satisfied look as he glanced down to her, "Now I need a cold shower."

Bella opened her mouth to say she could take care of him, but Edward quickly shook his head, "I'm fine, Bella. You did more than enough." He quirked towards the bathroom, "But you could join me. Promise this is form of water you won't drown."

Bella gave a weak nod, unblinking because as soon he said shower, her nightmare flooded her thoughts. But as her lips pressed, barely holding back the fear as the nightmare overtook her features, Edward's face changed.

"Hey, hey—" He immediately took her into his arms. And she let him, "You're shaking." Edward glanced to her rapidly moving chest. They were both still starkly naked, but he gave no notice as he let her catch her breath.

"I'm fine," Bella wiped the wetness in her eyes as soon as she gained her bearings. It helped looking at his perfect face. Even if his was wrought with worry. "Just a bad dream that I just remembered. That's all."

"Tell me," his words washed over her face. And somehow, the man didn't even have morning breath. Sometimes he was so perfect it made Bella feel like a mess in comparison.

"It was nothing."

His brows lowered, "It doesn't look like nothing." Edward slowly undid his arms, glancing to the space that lay between them. Bella eyed the same, confused why he was moving away now. Then she absorbed the understanding dawning on his features.

"Do you think my nightmare was about you?"

He slowly withdrew himself, "You having a nightmare about an ex-con whose brother is trying to harm you?" He let out a cynical scoff at that, "Why would I ever think that?"

"It wasn't about you. Not that part at least." Bella stood to grab his hands, and Edward stepped away.

"You have to admit Bella; the thought isn't out of question. Sometimes I worry how you're handing…. things."

"You think your brother wanting to kill me would make a sane person want to stay as far away as possible. And I'm insane because I want the opposite." She realized slowly.

"You're not insane." Edward said before finally taking her into his arms. Bella closed her eyes, doing her best to memorize in his touch, "Even if you were, I would hardly be an innocent bystander in the matter." Edward pulled back with a slow smile. And Bella secretly counted all the places their bodies touched: her shoulder against his bicep, or her thigh to his hip. And it sent more than her bad dream spiraling back to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _I trust you," Bella had meant the words the night before. More than she had ever meant anything in her life. The look in Edward's eyes after she said it, made her heart expand with feeling. And anticipation._

 _She watched the fire crack in his eyes as he wrapped his grip around her waist. And rolled them, so that now Bella lay beneath his perfect body. Edward's gaze flowed down her body, his green eyes lingering at her heavy breasts, then to where his cock barely brushed her center._

" _Please," Bella breathed, taking it into her own hands as she arched her hips for more friction. He merely smiled: a grin of a man that knew he owned every part of her body. Bella narrowed her eyes, far from pleased that he had decided to stop and look when he could have been looking_ and _touching._

" _You should reward politeness. Not punish me for it." She ordered. But her sternness was cut off as soon as Edward spread her legs. Roughly._

" _Punishment," he hummed at the word; almost tasting it to see if he like it or not. All Bella could do was watch the change of a man in front of her. As Edward went from curt protector to something…else. More commanding than she had ever seen him before._

 _It though it made Bella's heart thrill with excitement, it also made her core absolutely drenched._

" _Would you like that sort of thing?" He tilted his head in wait, his right hand moving ever so minutely towards her center._

 _But he was careful to keep the rest of his body from touching; testing Bella's want for him. She grumbled at his restraint. Disciplined as ever. Yet his question had struck her momentarily speechless._

 _This side of him would definitely solidify the part of Edward that not only wanted to protect Bella, but possess her as well. And she was torn between her answer._

" _Bella?"_

She blinked back into present. To the much different Edward before her. This one was caring and concerned as he nodded for her to continue.

Right. The dream.

"I want to hear it." He encouraged.

"I was kind of about us. We were, uh, swimming." Bella started weakly, her mind elsewhere, "But then the waves may have gotten too strong and I started to sink. I guess I woke up before anything else happened."

"That's why you were so frozen." Edward seemed to mull over that. The result was his usual seriousness. "We don't have to go ashore if you don't want to. I shouldn't have pushed your comfort zone so much yesterday. With the pond and then with you deciding to come after me."

"I'm not afraid of that damn lake anymore—" She didn't like how he always treated her like some little lamb. Well, not including last night. "I just—"

"—I have to apologize for last night, Bella." He wiped his hand down his face, "The thought of my family telling me what to do just gets me riled up sometimes. I have to remember that I am here to protect you after all." Those green eyes became a bit…restrained as the fell to her.

And Bella realized what he was insinuating.

"Do you regret what happened last night?" She asked starkly. He opened his mouth, then closed it again. Which was answer enough. "You know, just for the record, I enjoyed last night. Even if you didn't." Bella shot out of bed, shrugging on the first shirt she found. But when she glanced down, it was Edward's warm t-shirt that hung around her hips. She groaned before trying to search for some semblance of pants.

"You have to understand, I was asked by your father to protect you, Bella." Edward called even as she continued to keep her back to him. "And although some things have…changed between us. That has not. Nor will it ever. So forgive me if I am now revisiting what I did last night with a bit of a harsher scope."  
"Harsher scope," Bella scoffed to herself. She didn't want to hear this. Since she liked the harsher side of Edward that had broken free last night. He had not frightened her in the least, nor did she think they had crossed some un-crossable line. No, quite the opposite.

Seeing that darker side of Edward last night: his freeness had made Bella feel closer to him than ever. But now with him taking it all back, it now felt like they had not broken any barriers at all.

"You know," she shouted after finally finding some shorts, "I don't need a reminder how my father hired you every time you second guess something."

"It's not just about second guessing."

"Then what is it?" She faced him suddenly. A move that Edward hadn't expected as he swallowed thickly. Thankfully he had put on some pants of his own or this conversation would be nonexistent. "Just tell me." Bella pled, "So we can both stop dancing around it."

"I don't know what it is," he said softer, "I don't know how to do any of this." He gestured between them. And for once, Bella was silent. "Last night was both the best and worst thing for me. Because I love you, Bella, so much. And I want you so badly sometimes it actually hurts. But despite how I try, I also have this need to be in charge: of my life and family and everything in it. Including you."

Bella blinked at his admission. Doing her best to absorb it with a cool, calculated manner. But all it did was make her frustrated.

And admittedly, crazy horny. But they had to talk this out first. Or Edward would be as tight as a sailor's knot for the rest of this trip. And maybe the rest of his life.

"So you're afraid of your need to control me?" Bella crossed her arms.

He nodded slowly, clearly ashamed that side of him had come out last night. But beyond their sexual relationship, maybe Edward was talking about how it takes every inch of his self-control not to lock Bella's chaotic, clumsy ass away for her own safety. Because he was scared of his instinct to protect her, he sometimes wondered if it could ever work between them at all.

And they were the very same fears Bella had.

"Then let's work on that today." She offered simply. Edward's head shot up at the words, "You told me you loved me. So maybe I'm the best person to help you break this obsession. You helped me let loose yesterday—in more ways than one," she said a bit softer. "So how about we turn the tides?"

His brows rose at that, a small smile forming his lips. Bella waited for his smart answer. For Edward to say no. But he agreed with a slow nod. "Now that you mention it, I wouldn't mind us switching roles. As you put it, in more ways than one."

Bella's mouth popped open at his words; her eyes flaring in clear shock. As well as something else. "Okay mister regretful." She tried to playfully shove him away as he pulled her closer with a cheeky grin. But the boat shifted again, and it forced her into his awaiting arms. Not like she was complaining.

She giggled as his hands drifted to her behind. "You were just telling me how sorry you were for last night, "Now you're seducing me?"  
"Only because I thought I had given you nightmares." Edward's hands retreated back to her waist. But even if his touch was chaste, it still seared straight to Bella's core.

"Then I guess you'll have to give me something extra good to dream about next time."

He pulled back to look at her, somewhat shocked at her innuendo. "First you want to help me to get over my control issues. Now I have to fuel your sex fantasies as well?" He smirked before planting his lips at her ear, "Which one do you want me to do first?"

Bella met his stare, "How about both?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know, clothes do exist bro," Emmett called as Edward and Bella approached the make-shift camp the rest of the group sat at.

After indeed showering and dressing for the day—separately Bella might add—she and Edward had taken the inflatable boat that had been waiting for them at the end of the ship.

Bella had silently thanked God the rest of the group had kindly left it for them, since she hardly wanted to relive the nightmare that had caused her fear of water to increase tenfold.

But either way, they had reached shore safely. And as soon as everyone had seen how Edward had been dressed, all eyes were on him and not her for a change.

"Are those Alice's shorts?" Jasper piped up as the chuckling died down.

"I can tell you right now, those are not mine." Alice answered as everyone else burst into laughter.

"Alright, alright," Edward groaned, placing his hands on his hips. But that only made the tiny green shorts Bella made him wear that much shorter. And the group laughed even harder.

The outfit, or lack thereof was the first of many ways Bella was slowly making Edward release his control. Or just payback for all the way he tested her boundaries yesterday. In more ways than one, like they had both admitted.

"Don't get too excited," Edward moved around the fire to sit down. Which sent the group into another fit of laughter since the shorts looked like they were about to rip, "But I'm not dressed this way by choice." He said while taking some of the bacon and eggs the group had already made and assembled a sandwich. All eyes fell to Bella at his response.

She just shrugged, "All I can say is keep the insults coming, it's part of the exercise. Someone is doing penance for their sour mood yesterday." She pointed a thumb to Edward as everyone silently snickered. But Edward's eyes lit with something other than teasing. It was determination that Bella read in that slow shake of his head.

Uh oh.

"Really? Punishment wasn't last night?" Emmett grinned around his full mouth of food. Rosalie quickly smacked him upside the head. But it was no use as everyone fell fatally silent. Shit.

Bella only gaped to Edward, her face turning bitterly red that everyone had clearly heard _everything_ last night. Even though she distinctly remembered at the time, him reassuring her that no one would.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Say it," his velvet voice ordered from above. Bella shuddered at the command in his voice, her skin flushing when his grip at her ass turned insistent._

 _Bella's only answer was shifting her hips against his, desperate for any ounce of friction. But Edward halted the movement with the press of his palm, "Not until you say it," he ordered against her mouth, his lips biting down ever so softly…._

" _They'll hear," she pled, because Bella could practically feel her core telling her to throw caution to the wind. Edward's words were making every kiss and touch tenfold more agonizing that her center was actually clenching for the real thing._

 _So she had no choice but finally scream the answer Bella knew he wanted._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Bella focused back to the present, just as Edward stood to whisper, "Forfeit that control, remember? That means both of us."

She shot him a scowl as he passed. Edward merely sauntered to the beer cooler as he bent low and slow in those ridiculous shorts. The rest of the group whistled and hollered just as Bella crossed her arms.

Alright, so Edward was now giving as good as she gave. But Bella would not be the one that lost this little test of theirs. Control was not the issue, she could take her own medicine. But could Edward?

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," She smirked as he just a he slipped by her, "But afterwards, I remember someone promising to switch roles."

Jasper and Emmett met eyes before howling in laughter. Rose and Alice shared a rather proud look.

Edward on the other hand looked less than please as Bella held her chin high. He merely peered down at her, almost inches away as he smiled at the sternness in her eyes. As if to warn her not to start somethings he couldn't finish.

Bella just narrowed her eyes; silently agreeing to this game of theirs. Perhaps it was childish to carry on this way, what once was supposed to be a healthy way for them both to let go.

But then again, the thought of Edward and her fighting for control spiked heat deep in her core. They had spent so much time fighting each other when they first met, with the unspoken sexual attraction always hiding beneath their anger, that now it was time for them to play.

So Bella just cocked her head when Edward eyes darkened on her: somehow reading just where her thoughts had gone.

And he gave his silent answer with a deathly smirk. _Bring it on._

Bella played demure, quickly taking a seat next to Alice, who had either not seen the exchange, or was pretending not to, "So things seem good between you two? I dare say better than good?"  
Bella shrugged, even though she felt the heat of green eyes searing through to her bones. Quickly glancing up, Edward's determined expression from across the fire sent her blood boiling. Not to mention how the ripple of his naked torso as he bent to Emmett's unheard question turned her own shorts uncomfortably wet.

But even Edward's actions looked unintended, Bella knew better. The game had started already. The fight for who was going to break their self-control first became unspoken between them.

Bella merely turned to finally give Alice her answer, "You could say that. But I told Edward I had to have some proof he was committed."

Alice hid her smile, "What proof did you ask for?"

"You'll see."

"Jesus," Alice scoffed, "Who knew you could be so deviant? You two are more perfect for each other than you realize." With that, she turned back to breakfast, as Bella took leave to make her own.

Yet even as she quietly listed to Rosalie tell how everyone else slept on the rocking boat, or how they missed so much gossip at the fire, Bella always felt that pair of green eyes on her, even if they weren't.

And Bella pretended not to plot how she was definitely going to win.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I see the look in your eyes little miss," Edward said from under his breath. She craned her neck at his name for her, their pace nearly slowing to a crawl.  
The rest of the group hiked ahead. Alice had promised at breakfast a far different beach inlet this time, and Bella had agreed to go, hoping to catch Edward off his guard with a bit of exercise.

Since yesterday, she had discovered some of his weaknesses during the hike in her state of undress. But it had been a near hour of her in a bikini with only his shirt on, and there was no sign he was about to give in.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Edward merely smiled, "This has quickly turned from constructive therapy into a sex game. But I should warn you, I spent high school mostly celibate."

"Really?" Bella gave him a once over, trying not to be surprised that Edward had been the opposite of a player in high school. She had initially meant it to be an unimpressed glare on her part, but at the talk of celibacy, it ended with Bella craving to touch that deep v of his abdomen.

And then some.

But she quickly blinked out of it. Her wardrobe choice for him had initially meant to be a lesson about letting her take the reins for once. But now Edward's near nakedness was starting to bite Bella in the ass. Damn it.

"Are you going to add to that 'really'?" His smug voice snapped her from her day-dreaming. Bella quickly shot to her point.

"I was going to say that doesn't mean a damn thing."

"It doesn't?"  
"Not when all you have to do is watch. And I know you'll break."

His brows knitted at that. "What the hell does that mean?"

"You'll see." She hiked forward, feeling his confusion as he begrudgingly followed her.

"You think I will give in so easily?" Edward was suddenly caught up, which didn't surprise her since his strides were twice her size. But Bella kept her eyes on the path. "Yet I have the same weapons in my arsenal, Bella, believe me. I know you'll break first."

She stopped to face him. "I don't think so."  
A single brow rose: Edward's challenge to prove him wrong. So with one move, Bella shed _his_ shirt.

The rest of the group was long gone now, and them alone. Also leaving Edward to decide if he wanted to return, or bear the rest of the hike with Bella in nothing but her bikini top and shorts.

"You'll have to do better," Edward stated dryly. But she only smiled when his eyes lingered at her breasts. Then lower.

"I agree. So let's keep going."

"I'll lead." He pulled his pack tighter against is body before heading up the hill. And she smiled.

"Not so fast." Bella called. He stopped cold in his tracks. "You forget, I'm a danger to myself on hikes. I'm going to break my leg if we go any further."

He finally turned: understanding dawning on his suddenly dark features. "You want me to carry you again?" He smirked at her carefully constructed pout. "I should warn you that'll be as bad for you as it is for me. A few seconds of skin on skin contact, and you'll be begging. Just like last night."

Bella had expected the jab about last night. She merely quirked a finger for him to come hither, "There's only one way to find out."

He rolled his eyes at her beckoning, but he obeyed, even going as much to kneel for her convenience. "Climb on," he glanced up at her, and she blinked at the double meaning in his words. His mouth was just too delicious at this angle as he waited for her answer. Shit. Now Bella was imagining those lips going lower, trailing along her stomach before delving below—

Then Edward showed a smug grin, and the spell was broken.

"Jerk." Bella grumbled, quickly hoisting her weight across his back. As he stood with no sign of distress, she silently cursed his army background. Too much discipline.

"I'm ready." She announced. But before moving on, Edward took hold of her thighs and hiked her higher. The friction of her thin swim bottoms against the taught muscles of his back sent her eyes practically rolling to the back of her head.

Bella might even have let out a groan.

"There." He announced as well, just as his fingers dragged along the sensitive skin of her knees to tighten around his sides.

"Not fair," Bella grumbled as his glorious hands retreated back to her ankles. Edward's laughter rang out through the forest. He thought he had already won.

But her body was still wrapped around his: the same reaction hers gave, she could elicit from him. So Bella casually tied her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder while her hips pressed against his lower back. And she was going to make the most of it.

"What's with you calling me little miss?" Bella purposely brushed her lips along the shell of his ear as she asked. Edward merely gave a gruff reply,

"That's what you are, aren't you? You're short and unmarried. Unless there's something you wanna tell me?" He craned his neck to shoot her a teasing glare. She hadn't expected that answer, especially the marriage bit. But she decided to run with it.

"No, but I do know where I want my honeymoon." He didn't answer. "Do you want to hear about it?" Again, no answer.

And Bella smiled to herself. "I always imagined it on some beach," she said wistfully, letting her hand trail from his neck to his chest as she did. Edward showed no sign of distress, keeping his impressive pace up the track. So she went on, "Maybe on a private island. Somewhere I would never have to change out of my bathing suit. I was never one for sunbathing, but I imagine I could pick up the hobby." She paused to tighten her legs around his waist. And she swore Edward let out a strangled groan. "I could even go nude if the place was only ours to share."

"You'll have to try harder than that." He said, but the strain was clear in his voice. So she let her other hand twine down his side. Edward visibly tensed when her fingers brushed his taught abs.

"Try harder?" She repeated his words slowly, "We could try harder on the beach, or even in the water." Bella hummed as his pace slowed, "Never having clothes on, I bet we could find lots of places to—

She cut herself off. Because Edward had stopped moving.

"What is it?" She wondered if he had seen some wildlife across their path. But he remained silent as Edward let Bella slide off his back. "What's wrong?"

He faced her slowly, his face more serious than she had ever seen it. Bella paused, wondering if he was tricking her in some way. So she stayed where she was.

"Don't tease me, Bella. Not about this," He finally said, "Are you saying what I think you are?"

Bella blinked at his question, then to his heavy breathing as she finally absorbed her own past words. She had said _we_ while talking of a honeymoon. _Sharing._ As though Bella had already pictured her and Edward marrying one day.

"I—" She started blankly, absolutely mortified she had let the fantasy slip; that Bella had allowed her inner thoughts to be voiced so unabashedly.

But as she glanced back up to him, her eyes meeting his in some unspoken answer, she couldn't take the words back. Bella didn't want to take them back.

"Edward, I—"

But she could say nothing else as his lips were suddenly crushed against hers. All breath whooshed from her chest as they slammed against a tree, Edward was already lifting her from the ground as the rough bark scratched her bare back.

Another groan sounded, either from her or Edward as she ground against his ridges of his abdomen. But she wanted what resided just a bit lower down his body.

"So does this mean I win?" Bella murmured as Edward continued his own wonderful assault at her neck. He pulled back enough to look at her. And just like the previous night, Bella felt like he was really _looking_ at her. Everything was stripped bare, her fears and hopes and everything in between. It was a stare that would strip anyone of all barriers until there was nothing left.

But for once, Bella did not shy away from that stare. It was the opposite feeling as Edward gave a breathtaking smile. "I would prefer we call it a draw."

She merely laughed at that, pulling him back to her in a slow, careful kiss. Because she could have cared less about the dumb game. They both had won.

"Fine, a draw," she agreed. Then there was no talking.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey guys. Sorry this chapter took so long but I hope to wind out this fic soon. Thanks for your support as always. As an addition, in this chapter I directly quote a book that Bella is reading: '** _ **The Winter King,**_ **'** **by C.L Wilson. All credit due, no intention of any infringement. Thanks again.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella threw her head back as Edward ran his mouth down her throat. The urging draw of his hands at her front, mixed with the ragged scrape of the tree's bark at her back behind stirred something deep inside herself. It was wild and dark, begging to be let out.

"Tell me more about this dream of yours," he suddenly murmured just as he sucked at the junction below her ear. Bella gasped at the feeling, having idea how he had gained the concentration to speak, let alone to carry on their previous conversation.

"What are you talking about—ahhh," she cut off with a moan when he hiked her higher, seating Bella's center right over his hardened length, causing her to shudder around him. But Edward didn't let that stop him,

"The honeymoon," he clarified with a lingering kiss at her neck, "What else do you want on this trip of ours, Bella?"

 _Ours._ The use of that word and her name, sent a jolt of electricity straight downward. It spread warmth along her body in the best way. But as she tried to absorb his question, the torturous path of his hands at her sides left her brain in a daze.

"I uh—" she started. Edward withdrew to wait for her answer, his gaze more serious than she had imagined it could become. The sight caused her words to come even slower, but she managed. "I want it on a beach."

He smiled, "You already said that."

Had she? Bella was finding it rather hard to think with him holding her like this; her core just inches from the rather strained bulge in his swim trunks.

"Can we talk about this later?" She hauled him back flush to her again, taking matters into her own hand as she captured those gorgeous lips. Edward moaned at her ferocity, his hands and mouth joining in tenfold. "That's more like it," Bella smiled when he ran a broad swipe along her right thigh, hiking her to her favorite position in all the world. Against him.

"I'm serious though, Bella," Edward pressed just as her hands fumbled for the button of his trunks. And although she could feel he was more than ready for her, his steady words said otherwise. "What kind of life do you imagine with me?"

"This kind of talk can wait," Bella all but snapped, "We did what you needed last night. Now this is what I need."

"Well I think before we go on, this is what we both need to talk about."

Bella cocked her head, "What's wrong? What's happened?"

Giving a rather strained expression, Edward eased her back to her own feet as he started to pace, swiping a rough hand though his hair as he did. And she recognized this change in him. Oh no, gone was seductive or even possessive Edward. Pragmatic Edward was now out in full bore.

"Why shouldn't we talk about the future, Bella?" he stopped to face her, "Or did you only use the thought of our honeymoon as a weapon against me?"

"I—" she paused, "No not at all. I do want a future with you, Edward. More than anything."

"But now it's more complicated than that, isn't it." He gestured to the forest around them, and Bella followed the move with warier eyes. Yup, he was starting to second guessing everything. Something she had said had turned on his anxiety switch; reading his panicked expression, Edward was now nothing but worry as he said, "My brother still wants to hurt me. Hurt you. And you still want to be included in that type of life? What if we aren't able to go back to New York. Or even stay here. Are you going to be okay with that?"

Her eyes narrowed at his vindictive tone. How dare he question her will in all of this. "We agreed this morning there are issues on both sides!" she met him seriously, coming forward to face him head on. That alone made him stop dead in his tracks. "But I think we can make this work! Games or no, Edward, I love you." She took hold of his shoulders; hoping to snap him out of this state: of soldier Edward, or ex-con Edward. "That is more than enough." she continued, but Bella couldn't help the sadness that had leaked into her voice. She thought they were all past this, past the second guessing and the questioning.

Edward eased in her hold, his gaze heavy on her. And whatever he saw in her body language, it made this wave of apprehension pass.

"Bella." He called when she kept her eyes down, his voice back to the softest velvet that had won her over time and time again. She just wrapped her arms around herself. "Tell me what you're thinking. That's what I'm concerned with. What do _you_ want."

Bella finally lifted her chin to meet him. His green eyes were the only apology she needed to see, and she hated herself to thinking it. He could hurt her in a few words, and earn her forgiveness in nothing but a look as she said,

"I want you. More than ever, Edward, I want a life with you." The words grew stronger the longer Bella stared into those green eyes, watching something change in him, too. "I want us to be able to play with each other like today, yes. But more than that, I want us to be able to rely on each other." She swallowed before admitting the last part. "Because whenever anything else fails. Like careers, friends or what's left of family, at the end of the day all that really matters is you."

No matter how cliché the sentiment sounded, it was the realest admission she could have given him. Because they had found each other. Through misfortune and bad luck, they had still found _themselves_ in one in another. And that thought alone was starting to burn a whole in Bella, so severe and hot it was all she could do to steady her breath as she waited for his answer.

"I'm sorry then, for questioning that."

She nodded at that, but her lips wobbled slightly. "Will this ever stop?"

"What?"

She loosened, "This back and forth, Edward. Can we take much more?"

"You mean the disagreements?" he said. Bella didn't answer as he came closer. She knew only from the heat of his body caressing hers that it was still all worth it. "Yes and no. But I don't care either way." He gathered her into a hug at that, and Bella melted instantly. "Because every fight we'll ever have will always pale in comparison to what it feels like to be with you."

She blinked up to him, his words causing the burn in her chest to become uncomfortable. "Are you even real?"

His eyes crinkled into a smile, and instantly things were healed. Bella loved and hated it at the same time. But either way, she started to giggle along with him as he placed a kiss to her forehead. "What can I say? You've made me a softy."

"I've cracked the infamous ex-con Edward Cullen? Pat what's my prize?" Bella mimicked the game-show announcement. Edward only pulled her back against him, a deadly smirk in his voice as he said,

"Let me show you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Bella and Edward's rather long pit stop along the hiking trail, both she and him decided instead of meeting back up with the rest of the group, they would just head back to the beach.

Bella was reading her book, laid on her town beneath the Michigan summer sun as it baked her skin with its beautiful warmth when she heard the rest of the group emerge from the forest.

"You're going to be a lobster tomorrow!" Rosalie was the first to approach Bella as she raised her shades to rest of them. Emmett came up beside his wife, nudging her in the side as Bella stood,

"And so what if I am?"

Emmett only grinned, "I bet sun burn will be the worst of Bella's issues if what I think happened, _happened_ in that wood. Can we say poison ivy?" he said before glancing down. Bella merely rolled her eyes as Rosalie aimed him an icy glare. But by that time, Alice and Jasper had joined the circle.

"Where's Edward?" Alice glanced around the beach, and then to the rolling waves. "Is he on one of his mood swings again?"

"I don't know," Bella answered, even as she watched Edward emerge from the line of trees. The rest of the group's back was to him, absolutely ignorant to his approach. "I think he went fishing." Bella added with a cock of her head. Edward smiled to her as he crept closer behind the rest of them.

"Fishing?" Alice said just as Edward raised his cooler over his head, aiming it right over his sibling's head just as he let the water fall.

"JESUS!" Alice screeched as the bucket of fish water splat across her before landing in the hot sand. Everyone turned with a yelp. Bella swore even Emmett jumped a little as Alice stomped her foot at her brother. "EDWARD! I'm going to KILL YOU!" She screeched before slapping his shoulders repeatedly.

"Sorry sis! Payback's a bitch! That was for yesterday." He cackled as the rest joined in, just watching as Alice chased her brother around the beach, trying to land a blow across the back of his head. But Edward remained just a bit out of her reach.

Rose turned to Bella as they carried on further and further down the beach. "Were you in on that?"

Bella shrugged before nodding to the heap of fresh fish Edward had only just laid on a nearby log minutes before they had orchestrated the prank. "I plead the fifth. Now, does anyone fancy some fresh lake salmon?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I warn you, Bella—" Jasper murmured the next day as they readied the ship to make way. "Alice is planning her own payback to Edward. Try not to get caught in the crossfire."

"I won't," she assured from her seat on the bow. Jasper just nodded before heading back to his word. It had been three gorgeous, but complicated days of hiking and swimming. But as of now, she and Edward were as strong as ever as she glanced to where he was letting down the sail.

She let her eyes roam freely over his shirtless body, noticing the golden tan had deepened from his time in the sun, his muscles somehow more defined with the spray of the water as he tied off the line.

He must have felt her stare as he stood, his attention falling to her with a breathtaking smile. Bella returned the same, feeling a healthy coat of blush form when she felt his own eyes linger on her bikini clad body. Even from the length of the boat, his stare made her center heat.

"Oh God help me," Rosalie groaned from her seat beside her. To be honest, Bella had forgotten her best friend was even there.

"Sorry," Bella murmured before returning to her laid-back position, opening the book she had been trying and failing to read the entire trip. Rosalie just rolled her shoulders before adding,

"Don't get me wrong, I am happy for you, Bells. But keep your eyes on the prize, please."  
The comment made Bella sit up on her elbows, shooting a questioning glare at her friend, "What does that mean?"

Rosalie remained silent for a moment, "Nothing. Forget I said anything."

"No. What did you mean by that?"

Bella kept her attention stern as Rosalie gave a sheepish shrug, "I shouldn't have said it. I'm sorry." Bella was about to insist when someone else did it for her.

"Sorry for what?" Edward was standing just below the helm; his body language a bit too serious. So he had read the same judgment in Rosalie's tone that Bella had.

"Nothing," Bella sat up to give him a wide smile. Even though her friend was clearly not too happy about something they had done, Bella was not about to throw Rose under the bus.

"Have you come to join me?" She asked as Rose noticeable scooted away from their conversation.

"I think Jazz and Emmett can handle sailing for a while. Do you mind if I join the party?" He pointedly looked to Rose. Which hesitated at the attention before gathering up her things.

"Not at all. Have fun you two." And with that, Rosalie disappeared under deck.

When it was clear she was gone, Bella let out a long breath. Which Edward of course noticed as he stepped closer, him standing just behind the helm the only thing stopping their contact as he tugged Bella closer from where she sat.

"What did she say?" He asked, shocking her as he tenderly spread out the frown line that had she hadn't even realized gathered between her brows. Bella let out another sigh.

"She really didn't say anything. Just for me to keep my eyes on the prize."  
"What do you think she meant by it?"

"I don't know. To be careful? But about what? You or the fact that there is a dangerous man out to hurt us both?"

Edward gave a pensive expression at that, "Let me up there." He said, but he proved to need no help as he bracing a single hand on the edge of the fiberglass before swinging his legs up and across the helm in one smooth movement. In a mere second, he was now on the helm with Bella, his long legs crossed out in front of him as he braced his arms in a sitting position.

The action, mixed with the sight of his biceps rippling, caused her to forget what they were even talking about in favor of much more interesting topics.

But Edward's face was still drawn in thought as he continued, "Do you think she's worried I'm forcing you to stay up here, and not move back to the city?"  
Bella bit her lip, "I have no idea. But Rose was never the type to keep her thoughts to herself, she'll tell me when she's ready."  
He nodded at that, turning his attention to the spread of waves before them. They were rather choppy today as Bella distantly heard Jasper and Emmett chuckling from down ship. Alice and Rosalie were chatting from the living quarters beneath. And she wondered if she should excuse herself and let Edward gain some guy time with his brother in law and Emmett. But all thoughts stopped when she felt fingers threading in hers.

Her head shot to the movement, before her eyes slowly rose to see Edward's apprehension clear. "Is this okay?" It was an effort for Bella to swallow her snort. It was more okay.

"Y-yeah," was her rather eloquent answer. He just gave her a rich smile, one that pulled at her most stubborn of heartstrings. God, this man was dangerous when he was seducing and even more when he was commanding her. But somehow, he became absolutely lethal when he tapped into his more touchy-feely side.

"Good." Was his simple answer, turning back to the water, apparently just content to be in her company. Bella blinked at the notion before she distantly turned back to her book. She could do this, she could be content too, not second guess herself and every insecurity going forward in their relationship.

Edward had made it clear no matter the choices they made going ahead, she was more than enough. No matter what Rosalie had hinted to, Edward would ultimately respect Bella's happiness overall.

Wouldn't he?

That thought alone kept her from her book. But the wind and sun proved perfect backdrop as she found herself eventually immersed in the book. Although it was a simple read, just a romance novel, Bella was starting to enjoy the peace. More than she ever thought she would on a ship careening out in Lake Michigan, beside a man she once thought only weeks ago absolutely hated her guts.

After minutes or hours, Bella didn't know, she felt Edward shift beside her. Either he had fallen asleep or was just enjoying relaxing as much as she was, but either way, her hand remained in his throughout.

Her heart warmed instantly from the simple thought. Then Bella felt his leg touch hers again, this time at her thigh. She resituated her body, wondering if he was trying to gain a more comfortable position. But as soon as she moved away to give him space, she heard his smooth voice.

"Sorry to interrupt your reading. I just had to touch you."

"It's fine." Swallowing deeply, she was careful to concentrate on the words in front of her. But then his hand planted at her hip, and she swore her skin ignited underneath his palm.

What was he doing?

"Keep reading," he reminded as he continued to explore her body. She felt his fingers skitter up her sides, moving to trace a line across her abdomen. And then it became impossible to focus on the book.

"What are you doing?" Bella finally asked, but her grip slipped on the page when the pads of his thumb brushed the side of breast.

His only reply was, "Exploring. Now what's happening in that story of yours? I'm curious." His voice was light, not at all seductive. But she didn't dare look at him, or else he would know just what his simple touch was doing to her. And his sister was just beneath them, Bella's own friends chatting at the other end of the boat.

Edward just kept up his torturous examination along her skin, taking care to avoid the parts that her swim suit covered. Some would call it loving; chaste if they saw it. But all Bella's body was screaming was _more_.

His answer was, "I want to know what kind of books interest you." And somehow her want for him increased exponentially. Jesus, the man just wanted to know about her interests. And all she wanted was to jump his bones.

So Bella finally allowed herself a glance to him, only to find his arm propped, his arms bunching as his head rested on his fist. Just watching her. Her own attention flitted to his naked torso; adverting them from each divot of skin and muscle with a near whimper.

But his expression remained earnest as he nodded to her novel. "Tell me."

"They're uh—" Bella paused to look back to the page. She had no idea what was happening.

"You could read it out loud maybe."

"Okay," her voice was weak as she opened her mouth to the first word. But it caught in her throat the moment she remembered the scene. Shit.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, you don't want to hear this." She closed the book with a snap, tossing it aside for good measure. But Edward wasn't having it.

"No really, Bella." He stretched across her to retrieve the book. Her eyes flitted shut as she felt his warmth ripple off him in waves. "I want to." His arm brushed her breasts as he groaned from the strain of the reach, and she had to stifle a moan of her own.

God, had her birth control messed with her hormones or something? What was going on? "If you won't read it, then I will." Edward announced just as he found her bookmark.

"NO!" She all but shouted before ripping the novel from his hands. He sat frozen from the move before he slowly turned to the ever-increasing redness of her face.

"Why not?" Oh Christ, now he was smirking at her. He knew. "What do you have to be embarrassed about, Bella?"

"Fine, nosey, I'll read it. Okay?" She opened to a random page as he sat back with a smile. But to her mortification, it was just as bad as where she once was. Curse Alice for giving her some smutting fantasy book of all books.

So Bella had no choice but swallow her pride as she read out loud, ' _[His] grin turned slow and lazy and full of simmering heat that made her heart skip. He opened his mouth to catch a falling drop of water, then he tilted his chin up and licked the moisture directly from her breast.'_

When his chuckle sounded, she stopped. "Okay, there it is." Bella announced, "It's a smut book. There, are you happy?"  
"No, keep going, I apologize for laughing," Edward recovered his humor, "I'm just shocked this is what my girlfriend's been reading beside me the entire time. How can you stand it?"

Oh. That word. Girlfriend. Bella felt pathetic as she turned to utter mush that he had called her _that._ Such high school stuff, but still, it made her embarrassment disappear.

"It's not all smut, you know." She pointed him a firm look, "It's actually a pretty nice story."

"Is it?" He smiled, sliding closer. And opening his hand in clear gesture for Bella to give him the book. With a dull groan and an eye roll, she handed it over. But every increasing minute of silence, her skin grew uncomfortably hotter, her stomach rolling in a ball of knots as she watched him read.

His brows raised higher and higher with each sentence, and Bella's pride plummeted with them. "Is this what you want?"

She spun on him, his face utterly serious. "What?"

He cleared his throat, " _'Against her closed eyelids, she could see the first white flashes, lightning gathering in the black clouds.'_ Is she describing what I think she is?"

Bella scoffed as she snatched the pages from his hand. "No. You'd have to know the story for it to make sense. It's fantasy, so there's magic involved."

He nodded thoughtfully, "Then you better read on. I wouldn't want to keep you from Wynter and his bride."

Bella's gasp flared as Edward shot her a grin. He had read much further than she thought.

"If you say so." She merely raise her chin, all her shame dissipating the moment Edward had not mocked her and actually remained serious. And who knew his short narration could turn her on more than a smutty lemon scene?

"Then don't let me distract you." He was on his feet in an instant, only bending to peck her quickly on the lips. "I don't hope to compare to Wynter."

She giggled as Bella watched him jump from the helm, joining Emmett and Jasper. But what Edward didn't know was that no mythical winter King could ever compare to the likes of him. He won. Over everyone she had ever met in life or in fiction, no one would ever compare to him.

For a while she read, but then gave up and turned on her stomach to watch Edward jumping around, doing what needed to be done around the ship to get them home safely.

Huh, home. Bella hadn't realized she viewed Good Hart as such. But then she realized that she would feel at home anywhere Edward was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You'll have to come again." Alice gathered her in a tight hug from where they stood on the dock.

"Maybe if you don't smother her, sis, we can." Edward moved past, his and Bella's bag in hand as he moved down the dock. Alice just shot a glare at the back of his head. "You forgot your fish cooler! That salmon wasn't even that good anyways."

Edward turned with a smile, Alice returned her own, though much more vindictive. Bella simply watched the exchange, trying to stifle her laughter.

"How could I forget?" He turned on his heel, "Here, meet you up at your house," he handed Bella her bag before jumping back onboard the boat. She turned back to Alice,

"Don't kill him, will you? We both need him."

"I'll be nice." Alice smirked as Bella just shook her head. She wondered if she should warn Edward that his sister was planning something devious, but he also had left her high and dry on that helm, fully knowing he was the one, not her story, who had caused her skin to heat.

So Bella merely joined Rose and Emmett in the trek up to her house. And just as they started across the street where her and Edward's houses stood proudly looking over the water, she swore she heard a masculine shout before a rather large splash of water.

"Will it ever end?" Rose groaned half way through the steep hill of her drive. Bella wondered if she was referring to the goofy grin on Bella's face after she saw Edward soaked to the bone from his impromptu swim. Or the fact that Alice and Edward seemed caught in a prank war.

"There is still some salmon left," Jasper announced as everyone paused at Bella's door. And as the lock clicked open,

"I am always for a little grill out," Emmett grinned.

But all talking halted when the door swung open to reveal Bella's house, absolutely ransacked.

"Vacation's over," Edward's voice was cold as steel as he glared to her broken things, pillows and furniture upturned in a clear rage. Or warning.

And Bella could easily imagine herself a heroin in a fantasy novel as her hero turned to her in dark determination to say, "Back to business."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	13. Chapter 13

"Do you want us to stay?"

Bella didn't know who Alice was aiming the question at: her or Edward. But either way, Bella couldn't tear her eyes away from the carnage in front of her.

"Should we help clean up? Or…." Bella was just barely aware of Rosalie's question, a gentle squeeze on her shoulder speaking the silent words everyone was thinking. Reality had indeed, came crashing back to each and every one of Bella and her friends.

But most of all, Edward, as he surveyed the scene in front of them with absolute lethal calm.

"Everyone, stay here." He peered across the dining and living room, before gently walking towards the kitchen, body tensed and ready. Bella obeyed his order for once in her life, muscles so frozen she couldn't have moved even if she wanted to.

"Could he maybe still be in here?" Bella finally murmured, now clutching the hands of Alice and Rose at her side, and adjacent to them, Jasper and Emmett stood at ready. That alone should have given her comfort, but the fact that no one had seen or heard Edward yet made her heart speed faster.

"Edward. Have you found anything?" Bella wanted to sound firm, confident. But her voice barely let out a squeak. Rose squeezed her hand harder.

"You're gunna be safe again Bells." Emmett was uncharacteristically serious as she glanced to him. It was then that Bella saw it on their faces: Her friends' determination that if Anthony Cullen wanted to bring her harm, then he would have to get through a hell of a lot more people than he bargained for.

But Edward had yet to come back from his sweep of the house, and it had been several minutes now. Yet instead about worrying about what he was or not finding, Bella turned her attention to mess of her home. Of all the things she had carefully packed from her father's house, the trinkets broken, her pillows torn, and it was the sight of her shattered photos that made her throat swell with emotion. It was an effort to hold back the tears.

"It's safe." A sudden voice announced from the stairs. Edward.

Bella turned to see him unblinking from the bottom of the stairs. A place where they had first met, unbeknownst to her, her personal guard. The man that had sworn to protect her.

Bella never dreamed that promise would ever have to be called in.

"I'm going to solve this now." Edward vowed to her, but his voice easily carried throughout the room. Her friends had already started to clean things up. But Bella still couldn't move.

"Could he still be in here?" she managed to sound calm as she clutched Rosalie's hand, finally stepping through the disarray of her living room as Edward met her. His lips were pressed when he gave her a firm answer. "No. He's not still here."

"He'll pay for this Bella," Alice suddenly said. Bella nodded slowly, but she felt her gut turn. This was Alice and Edward's brother. Family. And yet they would sacrifice all of that for her safety.

"I'm so sorry," Bella said, "So sorry my father was ever involved to put you two in this position."

Alice shook her head before bending to retrieve a frame that had not been broken. Handing it to Bella, it was the picture from her college graduation.

Bella was in the middle, with her mother and father on either side. He parents weren't quiet smiling in the photo, sour as usually to have to share their daughter. But still, it was a happy memory as she clutched it against her heart.

"Thank you," Bella managed a tiny smile. Alice just nodded as she joined Jasper and the rest of them in clean up.

"He's made his final mistake." Edward was at her side, careful not to step on anything as he surveyed the room with unmistakable answer. Bella didn't answer as he went on, "This is beyond threats now. And brother or no, I will send his ass to prison for even thinking about scaring you."

She gave a weak nod, but Bella didn't know she was crying until he wrapped her in a big hug, her face wetting as soon as it was pressed to his warm chest.

"What can we do?" Jasper paused to say, "Should we all head back to New York?"

"No," Edward's voice easily rose above the din of broken glass and crunching pottery, "That was why Bella's father sent us all out here in the first place. You all can do whatever you think is necessary. But I think in the city Bella becomes an easier target. Here, we have the upper hand."

"He's right." Emmett nodded, several ripped pillows in his hand as Rose shoved stuffing into a trash bag, "So what's the game plan?"

"I think—" But Edward couldn't finish as Bella stepped out from his hold. The move caused everyone to freeze in attention. And she could practically feel the eyes on the man beside her: undoubtedly filled with that same determination as Bella raised her chin to say, "I say we give Anthony what he wants." The use of his name made Alice flinch.

But Edward was unmoving. "Bella no," he all but growled. But she continued.  
"We know he can break in to my house, he has clearly shown his hand. So why not show him ours?"

Rose's gaze narrowed in silent agreement. Even if everyone else shifted on their feet uncomfortably, Edward quietly seething beside her, Bella saw how her longest friend understood.

"You want to draw him in," Rose approved, "Make him think you're weak to set a trap of our own. It could work."

Bella gave a tiny smile at the solidarity, "Edward has been gathering evidence of his family's deceit, now if we can prove Anthony's involvement with my father, and his threats against me, we can send him away for sure. End this once and for all."  
Jasper wavered to Edward before eventually saying, "What do you have in mind."  
"Jasper—" Edward warned, but his brother in law was not finished.

"Eddie, she's right, our version of this hasn't been working. Do you intend to hide Bella up here for the rest of our lives until Anthony decides what he's going to do? I say we go with Bella's plan, and when he comes, we'll be ready."

Everyone waited, including Bella for Edward's reaction. She watched as he faced each of their friends, unmistakable ice in his eyes as he said, "You all are willing—" He swallowed thickly as Alice blinked back tears. Bella couldn't imagine how hard this was for her. "—To dangle Bella like bait? Just to wait for the most ruthless man we've known—" A gesture to Alice, "To come and see if he'll make good on his word? Are you fucking insane?"

"I think we can take him," Emmett suddenly stepped forward, "I don't know this guy like you do, but to me he sounds like a coward to come in here and do what he did."

Those final words had everyone nodding in agreement, murmuring their own replies as they moved to Bella's back. A silent sign of allegiance. Edward's jaw almost tightened to a snap as he glanced to Alice. Who had yet to move to either side.

"Alice?" Edward prodded with a raised brow. And Bella winced as she watched the internal war raging in Alice's eyes: should she side, in a way, with both brothers and just wait out the storm? Or align with her husband and new friends, to fight this with all that they had.

"I'm sorry Edward," Alice eventually answered with her head lowered. But she raised it as soon as she fell to Bella's side, grasping her hand as she faced her slowly boiling brother, "But this has to end. Not just for our sake, but for Bella's."

There was silence as Edward faced them all, but his eyes never fell to Bella. But she steeled her expression into what she hoped was confidence all the same. Until finally, his lips pressed in a clear sign of submission, his body language no longer tense in anger. More defeated when they flicked to her in silent warning.

"I see I'm out numbered." His voice was flat. His thoughts clear in his tone alone that Bella easily read: that they were all making a mistake. But all Edward said was, "What do you have I mind?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You can't seethe forever, you know. Sooner or later you're going to have to look at me. I could die tomorrow for all you know."

That made Edward glance up from his stove top, where he was silently cooking some chicken and mixed vegetables in his kitchen. They all had spent the day at his house, of course after they had cleaned up her own. The rest of their group sat in the living room watching the TV; most likely trying to forget why they all gathered there. Bella's safety.

"Not funny." Was all Edward said before returning to his cooking. She cocked her head from the bar stool where she sat.

"I don't know, I thought it was." Bella flashed him a smile as she swiped a grilled asparagus sprig to crunch on. She was trying to lighten this sour mood of his, for both their sakes. Which was apparently not working as Edward kept stirring the pan. "Oh come on," she reached across the island to grab his hand. That he at least allowed, albeit a bit tentatively. "I made home base at _your_ house, which is more secure. I could have insisted to have it at mine."  
"Either way I don't like it."

"But Jasper and Alice are taking first watch shift. Then Rose and Emmett. I say six are stronger than one."

"I don't' care, Bella." He said a bit firmer, clearly not taking well to her cheering up, "I'm not just going to pretend I feel okay, only just after you personally taunted my brother via social media in order to set a trap."

She winced at his tone. Dark, calculated rage only held back because of his love for her. And suddenly, her heart rushed with regret; guilt. Not for what she had done with posting the picture of her ruined living room online. After weeks of staying off the grid, Bella had broken it for the sake of drawing Anthony in.

 _So much for my new cottage,"_ She had posted on Facebook, tagging Alice and Jasper in the photo for good measure. She would have tagged Edward, but incidentally, he didn't have one. Shocker.

' _Guess I'll have to just ask my neighbor for a bunk while my house gets de-raccooned."_ Bella had ended her commentary on photo.It was a ploy, to make it seem that they all thought the mess had been caused by some local varmints. In hopes that Anthony would fall for it. And even if he didn't, then she had documented his vandalism for when they did catch him in the future.

"If you gave me a bit more time, I could have set my own trap." Edward said, stirring the vegetables a bit too aggressively, "One that didn't involve you at all."

"I'm sorry it had to be this way," She answered as she focused across the tabletop. Bella, too, could be firm if she wanted to be. "But we couldn't wait anymore."

He didn't answer, just kept on stirring in a way that was grinding on her nerves. Bella let out a long sigh before looking to the surveillance monitor he had mounted in his kitchen. She hadn't noticed it the last time she was in his house that he had perimeter cameras. Probably because the last time Bella had had visited, she had nothing but Edward on her mind.

But now the cameras were more than useful as they all waited for Anthony to try and make his move.

"Did you put those in because of my snooping? Or for your brother?" It was her last attempt for humor, for making light of such a terrible situation. His head popped up to her in confusion. Bella merely nodded to the split monitor behind him: showing the footage of the six cameras mounted outside. As soon as Edward realized what she was talking about, it earned her the tiniest smile. That was good enough for her.

"No," he said, finally dumping the contents of the pan onto a platter, "Mostly just to prepare myself every time you came over to accost me."

Her mouth gaped open at that. Apparently, Edward wasn't above teasing. "You accosted me first," Bella replied quickly as his smile spread, "showing up on my porch in the middle of the night. What did you expect me to do?"

He shook his head with a wry chuckle as he pulled out plates for everyone. Bella slipped of her perch to pull out the silverware. It took a few drawers to guess it right, but she eventually found the correct one as she splayed her findings along the huge white marble island-top. God did she love his kitchen.

"I came to you that night expecting you'd recognize me," Edward said from behind, "I did save you from your broken stairs just hours earlier. But apparently I was forgotten as soon as I left."

"Please," Bella scoffed as she laid out the plates and napkins he had also brought over. But she could still feel the heat of him inches behind her, which she did her best to ignore. And failed. "I never could have forgotten a man like you."

"A man like me?" The pride was clear in his voice. And she felt her eyes roll as she turned to confront his sudden cheekiness. Leave it to flattery to his ego to pull Edward from his bad mood.

But as she turned, his sudden closeness shocked her. He really did tower over her when they were this close. And she had to blink back her shock. Edward seemed to notice the same as his lips parted when he gazed down to her own.

"And what kind of man is that?" He placed a hand at her hip, pressing her back against the wood of the cabinets. And she could feel his silent answer as his muscled leg pressed between her own. It sent a rush of breath and desire straight down. "What do you find so unforgettable about me?"

"I uh—" She sputtered, rather dazed as he smiled in wait. What did she mean? Well maybe Bella meant his dashing good looks, or his determined attitude that sometimes made her feel tiny in comparison. But mostly, it was the way he could drive her absolutely mad with lust with nothing but a look.

But all Bella said was, "Nothing you don't already know."

"Really?" That seemed to amuse him beyond anything else as he came forward ever so slightly. And Bella couldn't help but brace her breath as his lips brushed her ear to say…

"—Hey, is dinner ready? We are risking our lives over here after all." Emmett suddenly called from the living room. And just like that, the spell was broken as Edward stepped back with a rich laugh and a quick hand through his hair.

"Yeah, come and get it."

Bella didn't move as everyone swarmed around her. Edward gave a wry glance as he fell into line. She paused a second; enough to swallow the sudden thickness in her throat. God, it was as if Edward could arouse her with nothing but a word; nothing but a touch. And even if he could hide it with the snap of his fingers, Bella could not.

But they had a goal tonight. Each couple swore they would stay up a shift if ever Anthony tried to break in. If he did, they had a plan.

So she had to push any thought of Edward from her mind. He was not her lover nor boyfriend tonight, but the man her father hired to keep her safe. And that thought alone would be sufficient enough to keep Bella's hands to herself. It had to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't sleep." Bella swiped her hand across Edward's thick duvet, hoping to calm her racing mind. Because even though her plan had seemed concrete at dinner, and even after as everyone settled for a movie. There had been electricity in the air. And now it was absolutely tangible as Edward let out a sigh from the floor beside the bed.

"We can talk if you want. To calm the both of us," was his quiet answer, and Bella silently thanked him for suggesting such. Nothing like bumbling on and on to make her forget what situation they were in.

"So uh, what was high school like for you?" She called into the darkness, and she could practically hear his groan even if he was several feet below her. They had opted for her in the bed and he on the floor. Edward insisted it was for speed and awareness, but she knew it was because both of them needed clear heads for the hours to come.

But despite his unwillingness to talk of high school, he still answered the question for her,

"As I told you on that hike," a thick swallow at the mention of their escapade in the words. But he only continued, "I wasn't too popular. I was involved with my school's math team and terrified of girls. Doesn't make for much of a social life."

Bella smiled at that. At the thought of the now dark, suave Edward she knew ever being awkward around the opposite gender. It was almost unimaginable.

"So that was me, a geek," he joked, "Now what about you? The beauty of the school, I bet. Guys fell over themselves to take you out."

She huffed out a sigh, "The opposite actually. I was quiet and shy. I wasn't good at sports or socializing. I mostly kept to myself, too scared to branch out."

"I find that hard to believe," he said, no ounce of teasing in his voice.

"And why's that, you've witness many of my klutziness. Is it so hard to believe I was even worse in high school?" she laughed. But Edward was all seriousness as he answered,

"Because even after you hit me that first night, you apologized the next day. When you kept accidently doing it again and again, you never stopped trying to be my friend. Though I fought against you every bit of the way because of your father, you kept on trying. That takes a lot of courage, Bella. A fierceness that can't be learned."

She fell silent at his words, mostly because of the awe she heard in his voice; the love in this observation of her. Huh. Sometimes Bella got so caught up in the magnificence of the man beside her, she never stopped to think he perhaps saw the same in her.

"Some would call that annoying," she chuckled, rather uncomfortable with this talk of her and courage. Bella felt anything but courageous at that very moment. But Edward was not done.

"No," he murmured, "I saw your warmth and kindness even if I didn't want to. Even when you got mad at me, I saw it beneath. You were so full of integrity and just…. goodness. And finding that, after living the life I once did, that was what made me fall in love with you."

Christ. This man was too much. No one, not even her parents observed her relentlessness to create an honest life, beyond money or friends or status. Which most looked down upon.

And here was Edward, saying that was exactly what he admired most. It made her get a bit choked up. So all Bella said was,

"Are you only saying this because we might die?"

He boomed out a boisterous laugh at that; warm and rich and enough to make a tentative smile appear on her face. But Bella could only imagine the guilt on his face when he quieted down and realized that the joke was not quite over-exaggerated. The laugh had been for her; only her.

But his only reply was, "Let me up there." Bella opened her mouth to warn him that if he joined her in this bed, that she couldn't he held responsible for what she did. But Edward was quick to add, "Remember, hands to ourselves."

Bella nodded as she shuffled over to make more room. He carefully stayed above the duvet, laying back as he crossed his hands under his head.

"I'm not just saying this because of the threat of danger, Bella," his tone was solemn, "But no matter what happens in these next hours, know I would do anything for you. Anything that makes you happy, no matter how my ego might fight it at first. I love you and you come first." He took a deep breath, "So if you want to move back to New York after all this is over, I'll follow you anywhere."

She blinked in shock. At the admission that she knew fell deeper than words; that he was pushing away his pride, the very core to someone like Edward. And more so, willing to return to the place where his life had been halted. All for her.

"Then thank you. For everything. Mostly for dealing with my sorry ass," She added for good measure, but Bella had to press her lips together to stop her eyes from watering. The reason Edward was admitting this now was clear. She might get hurt, or he might….

Bella wouldn't let herself finish the thought.

There was quiet for a moment, and she wondered if Edward had silently returned to the floor, or fallen asleep. But then a warm hand grasped hers in the dark. Bella glanced over to see his eyes boring into hers.

And slowly, he brought her hand to kiss her knuckles gently; reverently, as she found his eyes more molten, more honest in all their time together as he vowed, "It's been my pleasure. More than you know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella's eyes blinked open the next morning without realizing where she was. But as soon as her vision cleared and her thoughts organized, it became starkly clear where she was and why.

"Edward?" She shot upright, horrified that the bed was empty, as was the floor besides her. She was on her feet immediately, out the door the next second as she felt her blood quicken.

"Edward?" The bathroom was empty, and as she hurried to the living area, she found the tired faces of Jasper and Alice. "Do you know where Edward went?"

"He didn't leave a note?"

"No, there's nothing." Bella looked around the kitchen for any sign, as she glanced back to Jasper and Alice's now worried expressions. "Where would he have gone?"  
"Check your phone, maybe he texted you he went out for food. Or a run."

Bella thought both unlikely, but nodded as she rushed back to his room. But as she went to grab her phone from the nightstand where she'd left it the night previous, it was nowhere to be found.

"What the hell?" In a flurry, Bella was unraveling the sheets and pillows wondering if it could have been hiding there.

"What's wrong?" Alice appeared in the doorway, the worry lines between her brows increasing the more Bella became flustered.

"I can't find my phone. Do you think he could have taken it?" Bella was starting to become really worried as she went into Edward's closet for more clues. But she froze when she saw the array of army gear spread out in his walk in. There were holsters and cases that had unmistakably once held guns and knives. Empty. But more so, left out for her to find. As if Edward had left in a hurry.

"Shit shit shit," Bella murmured to herself.

"What! What's wrong." Alice was beside her in an instant, her eyes widening as soon as she saw what Bella had. The army gear emptied of their contents. "Jasper! Get in here." She called, not taking her eyes from her as she braced hands across Bella's shoulders. "Calm down, I'm sure there's a good explanation for this."  
"No. I have to go after him." Bella turned in search of the front door, not caring she didn't have her phone, or was barley dressed; had no weapons or way of defending herself. But Bella didn't care. She had to find him before he did what she was scared he already had. "He's not thinking straight if he thinks he can go after him alone. I won't let him."

She was pushing out of Alice's hold and past Jasper before they could stop her.

"Bells, what's going on?" Rose called from the upper balcony, Emmett beside her. "Where are you going?"

Bella threw on her coat as she turned to say, "Edward left. He took my phone and is no doubt in contact with Anthony. I have to stop him." Bella glanced to the kitchen, pressing her eyes shut at the many memories brought forward. Last night, she should have known what his intent had been. When Edward told her all those things, Bella should have seen the signs. He was going to give up himself.

"Just stop for a second. Let us come with you." Rose called. But she shook her head, her hand already twisting the door knob.

"And I have to find him before he—" Bella retched open the door open, but her words cut short when she turned and saw the person at the other side.

"Find who?" The man peering at Bella from the stoop was tall but slender. His hair a light hazel, and his eyes to match. And by the fine bones of his cheeks alone, she knew who he was.

Anthony. Edward's brother. But unlike the man she loved so, the person before her showed no kindness in his face as he glanced behind Bella in knowing smugness. She was unprotected, and they both knew it.

"Edward, I presume." Anthony Cullen smiled, finishing his own question. And the sight of was as slimy as his voice.

Bella, without hesitating immediately tried to slam the door shut, but his hand came out to stop her just before she could. She grunted at the effort, but he was just too strong. "I came to tell you the news." He grinned from the other side of the door, and she let out a whimper, "Don't you want to hear what I have to say?" Her eyes widened at that tone, her strength weakening just as he stepped through the threshold. "Edward is already gone."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	14. Chapter 14

"Don't move." Anthony ordered as he grabbed Bella; snaking his entire arm around her; anchoring her to his side. But his words were not aimed at Bella, but to the four people still behind them. "I see you two up there." Anthony smirked to Rosalie and Emmett. Her friends had made it halfway downstairs, but they froze as soon as Bella had been snatched. "Try anything and your friend here is going to pay."

"Hey Little sis," Anthony called. Bella turned to see Alice glowering, "So good to see you. Although I'm afraid you aligned with the wrong brother this time."

"Let her go." Alice and Jasper had gotten as far as the kitchen before freezing along with the rest. And as Bella suddenly felt what was pressed into her side, she realized why.

Anthony had a gun.

"Why are you doing this, Anthony." Alice pressed harder. The question was a careful one, but there was no mistaking the rage underneath. Jasper was barely holding his wife back.

"Because Edward can't have everything." Anthony replied simply, "I won't stand by while he gets cleared of charges, and I rot in jail. There has to be a price."

"Then Edward isn't dead?" Bella felt the words loosen the vice around her chest as she dared face Anthony. Whatever price he spoke of, Edward's life or hers, he met her question with a sneer.

"No. Sadly," A cock of his head. A move so familiar she had seen it so much from Edward. But coming from Anthony, it sent shivers down her spine. "But as soon as Edward hears I have you, he'll come running, won't he?" His smile irked her in the worst way as Bella swallowed all hope she had once had. Edward may be alive, out there somewhere. But that was about to change if Anthony had any say.

"Leave Bella alone!" Alice suddenly demanded, "Just leave," she said softer. Jasper barely managed to hold his wife back as she shot out to strike her brother. But Anthony easily blocked Alice's attack as he twisted, pushing Bella behind him. But his grip remained like a shackle on her wrist. Jasper was quick to reign his wife.

"Alice, though I still love you," Anthony said, "For Bella's sake, don't come between me and what I have to do."

"I agree!" Emmett suddenly boomed from the balcony; Rosalie's face was the most frightened that Bella had ever seen it. But her usually jovial husband was pure resolve as he said, "Let her go, and Edward will drop the investigation. I know it."

"I don't think so." Anthony pushed Bella towards the door; aiming the gun in in front of him as all four of her friends rushed forward. But they stopped as soon as they saw the pistol; silver and gleaming, promising death. "This is a conversation I have to have with my brother," Anthony turned to Bella as he threw open the door, "And Isabella here is going to see it through with me."

"No!" She shoved forward, but something metal prodded against her back.

"If you even make a step, you'll regret it," Anthony said lower, only for her to hear. Bella swallowed her fear without a whimper, but her eyes met every single one of her friends in clear defeat. They didn't dare move a muscle in fear of the gun. And she couldn't blame them.

She couldn't fault Edward for leaving either. It was right of him to come to his senses. She only hoped he would keep them when it really mattered.

"If anyone comes after us." Anthony moved them through the threshold, a howling wind coming in from outside, "If I even suspect it, Bella dies." He waved the gun for good measure. Alice looked as though she was about to combust. Rose's gaze alone told Bella this was not over. And as Emmett and Jasper met eyes from across the room, she shared in that shared determination.

Even if Anthony thought he had the upper hand, this was far from over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"God bless small towns." Anthony raised his head to the sky, where the stars were covered by the swirling clouds. But he still had his right arm wrapped around Bella, forcing her down the steep path of Edward's drive with the barrel of his pistol. "They're so boring and everyone is in bed by ten. No one suspects a thing. Edward was a fool for trying to hide up here."

"Edward is a lot of things—" Bella shook her head, feeling Anthony's attention on her. But she didn't care. "But he is not a fool. You are." By some miracle, even though a gun was at her stomach, threatening insurmountable pain, her head was clear. Clearer than it ever had been. She was determined to survive, to win. And if Bella knew one thing over all, she knew she would not spend her last moments being afraid.

"You have too much faith in him." Anthony scoffed, "But you don't have any idea what kind of man Edward really is."

"I have some idea." Bella shot right back. But they had reached the street by then. And she almost laughed out loud when Anthony looked both ways before making their way across. Her feet were shoved forward as a powerful wind pushed at her back.

"No. You don't. You don't know the half of it." Anthony continued as they neared the house. His sister's house. Thunder rippled in the distance, and Bella's heart raced with adrenaline when she realized the storm would cover any sound of a gun-shot.

"Did you know Edward wanted to take our father's company global?" Anthony sneered as they entered Alice's house, "Even though we were doing fine domestically. Edward wanted more; more wealth and the status that came with it. My brother pushed the company so hard it almost ruined us." Anthony went on and on as he shoved Bella faster: through the blackened house towards to the back slider. "Outside. Now."

"And am I supposed to believe the words of an embezzler?" She faced him suddenly. And to Bella's shock, Anthony looked surprised. Either by her courage or her accusation. But he quickly regained himself with a smirk.

"So that's the story he told you? Well, did Edward explain what led up to all that? He wanted to expand the business, yes. But not for the right reasons. It was to pay off his gambling debts and the long list of women he had along the way. Did you know he wanted to move to another country; all the while leaving the rest of his family bankrupt?"

Bella felt her blood still. These accusations were something to be expected. Of course, Anthony would try to sully Edward to her. But still, her answer came out less firm than she would have liked, "You're lying."

He shook his head with a chuckle. "You only wish I was, Bella. I framed Edward, it's true. But I did so to save what I held most dear. My family. Edward could have cared less about the company or us. He valued money over blood. Even now he wants to pin this on me so he can be cleared. Only so he can leave the country and build a life elsewhere."

"No. You're wrong!" Bella heard the doubt in her own voice. Anthony's look of smugness was enough to know he heard that doubt too. She rushed on, "If all this is true, then what makes you think Edward is going to come at all?"

"Two words. Your father." Anthony stated as he shoved her forward with the gun, urging her into the impending storm. It wasn't raining yet, but it would be soon. "Charlie Swan is Edward's last hope for freedom. And if his help meant protecting and seducing his daughter, well then, that was a small price to pay in Edward's eyes."

Her jaw clenched just as she felt the tears; the blow of Anthony's words hit her right in her chest as she stopped at the dock to turn. "You're wrong."

His chuckle echoed the flickering lightning. "Whatever you say. Now on the dock. Take small steps, or else."  
The other Bella perhaps would be out of her mind with fear, letting it rule her thoughts and actions that she almost became debilitated by it. But for some reason, she was more scared about Edward living up to Anthony's expectation than any harm he could bring to her. If Edward didn't show, then Bella wouldn't be a pawn anymore. But if he did, and Edward turned out to be the person Anthony had warned….

She would be wrecked.

"You yourself said he left," she said, "Now if that wasn't by your own hand, then the Edward you know is long gone." Bella kept talking as she moved; Anthony's firm yet quiet steps behind her as they neared the boat. Before them, the ship she had viewed in so many different ways bobbed in the rough waters. A reminder and a warning as more and more doubts started to spiral in her mind.

Could Anthony's accusations hold any truth?

"Board the boat."

"I can't. The waves are too rough and I can't swim." Bella lied. The only reason she trusted herself in the water was because of Edward's lessons. But still, they needed a reason to stay on land or else her friends wouldn't be able to come for her at all.

"Do I look like I give a shit?" He swirled the gun in a flashy wave, "Get on it."

She obeyed, but her heart plummeted. Edward hadn't talked much of his brother. Perhaps this was Anthony's way; to rouse so much doubt in Bella that it made his end goal that much easier. And she hated to admit, that it was starting to work.

"Why are you doing this?" Bella asked as soon as her feet hit ground of the boat. Anthony followed her, although with a fraction of style than Edward would have. "You said you value family above all else. But if you kill me or Edward, Alice will never forgive you."  
Anthony actually looked a bit sad at the mention of Alice. "If that's the sacrifice I have to make to stop Edward from ruining the rest of us, then I will take it."

Bella scoffed when she reached the far edge of the boat, tossing up her arms in defeat, "So what now? Are you going to throw me overboard if he doesn't come?"

"Sit. And wait." He motioned to the side lip. Bella obeyed, albeit with the roll of her eyes. She just wanted this to be over.

But to her horror, Anthony pulled out her cell-phone from his pocket. Not before slipping the pistol into the back of his pants.

"How'd you get my phone?" A cold shiver raked down her spine.

"I broke into the house last night, intending to blackmail Edward here. But he was already gone." He stated it as if it was nothing. Her privacy was nothing. "I took your phone while you were all sleeping. I thought it would come in handy. And it looks like I was right."

Bella felt the oily disgust like it was a tangible sensation on her skin. But Anthony hadn't just broken their privacy, he had revealed that Edward had already left in the middle of the night. Long before morning.

Then where had he gone?

"What are you doing?" she demanded as Anthony started scrolling her screen.

"I'm telling Edward where he can find us. And then we'll both find out if he's the man we think he is."

"And if not?"

Anthony shrugged, "Then I'll give Charlie a call and tell him to drop his investigation on me, or his daughter dies. At Edward's fancy gun, no less."

Bella gulped at that, just now feeling the real, unadulterated fear icing through her body. "You took Edward's gun, too?" A particularly cold wind ripped across the lake then as a terrible sound cracked. It was a sail ripping from its ties. The canvas burst open, jolting the boat sideways and sending Anthony backwards.

Bella barely managed to hold her balance, but Anthony did not as he fell with not too much grace. He was on his feet a moment later, his embarrassment clear as he aimed his gun at the snapping mast. "Who's there?" He spun in a circle, aiming the weapon—stolen from Edward's very closet—up where the canvas was lapping against the wind.

"No one's there. It was the storm." Bella called. But she was now just becoming frightened the more Anthony turned frantic. And the longer they waited, the more her doubts echoed louder in the back of her mind. If Edward hadn't been the one that that taken her phone, or the gear from his closet, then common sense led to only one conclusion.

Edward had left her.

"You're a part of this. Aren't you?" Anthony suddenly pointed the gun at her, "Tell me where he is!" He took a step toward her, but almost faltered as the wind really started to roar.

Bella held up her hands. "I didn't see anything. Or anyone!"

Anthony's eyes were wild as he yelled, "Stay there." He seemed more strained the more the storm rolled. Bella, not wanting a bullet in her heart, nodded; her hands clutching at the fiberglass edge of the boat as Anthony moved down the wobbling ship.

Only when his shadow disappeared behind the mast did she feel a cold hand wrap around her mouth. Bella jolted, her eyes going wide only to see Edward appear behind her.

"Shhh, I'm here." His voice was a whisper in the howling wind. That voice more heavenly than she could have ever thought. But he had yet to uncover her mouth as Bella's eyes drank in his form. Edward glanced to where Anthony kept up his search, unbeknownst that his plan had already been outsmarted.

"We're going to get you out of here." Edward murmured as he slowly removed his hand from her mouth. He quickly slipped a slick jacket over her shoulders; Bella not fully understanding where it had come from. But she was just too preoccupied with the fact that he _had_ come. It was all she could think of.

"I can't believe you're here!" Bella barely had enough time to take in his appearance before he crouched in front of her, taking her hands. His were cold as ice, she couldn't imagine how long he had been waiting in the water.

Because Edward was absolutely soaked. Clearly, he had climbed onboard from the lake. He had on all black, a canvas thigh strap of what she hoped carried some sort of weapon. Otherwise, he looked just like she expected. Cold, calculated Edward prepared to do whatever he needed to do. Bella on the other hand, was starting to shake.

"Of course, I came." He started to rub her shoulders, "But Bella, you have to listen to me if you're going to get out this safely."

"The lake." She suggested quickly, "He can't shoot us if we're underwater."

"No, we can't risk it." Edward shook his head as he kept his gaze to where Anthony carried his search across the ship. As Bella surveyed the man she thought she knew, those doubts started to manifest. Why was he so calm?

"But why not try? We can't run, Edward. And you can't disarm him on this rocky boat, it's too risky. Your brother thinks I can't swim. So that's the clear choice."

"No water." Edward's lips pressed into a line; the expression he made whenever he was hiding something from her. "Do you trust me?" Those green eyes flickered between hers. Bella swallowed at the question, trying to discern her own answer from the feeling in her gut alone.

She had only known Edward for a few months. But in that time, he had shown to be more caring than she had ever known. Albeit a bit rough at first when they met, but even then, everything he had done had been for Bella.

So no matter what Anthony might had said, whatever anyone said about the man in front of her, Bella believed Edward to be a good man. She had to.

"Yes."

Edward nodded. "You have to get out this storm. Whatever I do, Bella. You can't get wet. When I say go, you have to get off this ship and across the street to my house. Whatever you hear, just keep running, and keep dry the best you can."

Her gaze narrowed, "Edward, what are you thinking…" She couldn't finish the sentence before he pressed his mouth to hers. The kiss was pure heat; lovely lingering warmth that moved down her entire body just as the sky really started to open up. Edward removed his mouth too quickly, his eyes velvet green as he braced a hand against her cheek. If Bella didn't know any better, she would have thought him trying to memorize her face. "Now you can slip off the back, the platform there will let you step on the dock without a sound."

"Edward no, I'm not leaving you!"

He smiled slightly, "I love you. Thank you for not giving up on me. Ever."

"Edward—"

"Hey Tony, I think you missed a spot!" Edward suddenly stood upright. Bella's head whipped to the front of the boat just as Anthony's attention snapped to them.

"So you came after all. I was starting to worry." Anthony smiled, but his tone was flat; almost disappointed.

"You underestimate me as always. That was always your biggest weakness." Edward's rich voice carried even beyond the storm. Anthony gave a terse smile. Bella, however, was absolutely frozen as he slunk closer and closer.

When she had yet to move, Edward moved her towards the platform and said quieter, "Bella, if you love me at all, do as I say."

"I can't." Her mind spun with the decision as Anthony slowly moved down ship. Thunder crashed above them as Edward's brows furrowed, his legs braced as he prepared to face whatever his brother brought their way. But he still turned to her, his back to Anthony, "For once in your life woman, just listen to me."

"No." She glimpsed Anthony just watching their squabble; knowing somehow, that Bella could not leave Edward. No matter what. Then his smile turned absolutely serpentine when he finally joined them at the helm.

Edward attention swung to his brother, just as Anthony went for the gun in his belt. But his smug expression turned sour when his hand came up empty. The gun was gone.

"Looking for this?" Edward suddenly revealed the pistol, bright and gleaming under the glow of lightning. The rain started pouring harder as Bella squinted through the darkness, her shock almost as obvious as Anthony's. She had no idea when or how he had swiped the weapon.

Anthony merely bared his teeth. "You still can't win! You know I won't stop. Not until you drop the investigation."

"Give up Tony. The truth will come out sooner or later."

"Oh, like you know anything about truth!" Anthony practically spat. Edward barley glinted to Bella, who remained frozen in the rain; her only protection the slick jacket he had given to her. Anthony went on,

"You know, I told Bella about all of the fun you had during your time in New York. And just like I thought, she knew nothing of it. You can try to run from me, Eddie, but you can never run from your past."

Edward's stature collapsed a bit at that, but he faced Anthony fully, "I didn't leave thinking my past deeds would bury themselves. I left in clear conscience. I paid off my gambling debts. I broke it off with the women that were already in search of other men wealthier than me. You could do the same you know. If you only reject the life Mom and Dad forced…"

"Don't try and preach to me, it won't work!" Anthony interrupted, "I can't just leave the company bankrupt. It will sink the family."

"They did it to themselves, Tony!" Edward suddenly shouted, the thunder echoing his anger, "It's wasn't our responsibility to right their wrongs. They were the ones that dug themselves into a whole. I almost wrecked myself trying to get them out of all the debt. And that stress turned me into a man didn't like. Until I saw the only way to heal was to leave it all behind."

Anthony looked truly hysterical as his entire body started to shake. Whatever similar upbringing these brothers had shared, Edward was nothing but a statue of acceptance as Anthony slowly came apart at the seams.

Bella could do nothing but wait, her heart practically thundering out of her chest as the storm continued to whirl.

"You were always so perfect in their eyes," Anthony said, "No matter what you did, they loved you. Even when I convinced Dad of the embezzlement, planting the false records myself, you never stopped being their favorite."

"I didn't want any of it." Edward said, his voice the softest Bella had ever heard it. Anthony seemed to pause at that, his entire body going quiet. Anthony shook his head, the rain continued to come down in sheets.

"I can't betray family. You and Alice might be able to, but I can't. You took everything away from me."

Bella watched Edward swallow, something in his face strained at hearing that though he ran away, his parents still held hope for him. Silence seemed to widen the space between brothers. But it was narrowed the moment Anthony suddenly pointed the gun, not at Edward. But behind him.

To Bella.

"Now let me take everything away from you."

She barely heard Anthony's defying threat. She barely felt the rain, or saw the lightning cracking above. Bella hadn't even noticed the second gun until now, its form illuminated by a streak of the storm. And even then, seeing the instrument of her death, her entire attention focused on only one person.

Edward

The shot rang out; louder than the storm, louder than the angry tides of lake Michigan as everything stopped, including her heart. The rain seemed to halt, even the waves as the clouds parted. Only to reveal Edward standing in front of Bella, his hands outstretched.

Bella knew she should have felt pain, insurmountable, slicing pain. But she felt nothing. She noticed nothing but the man that had jumped in front of her on pure instinct. Searching for any sign of the bullet reaching its target: Edward's body was slouched, his face distraught. But there was no sign of harm, only to Anthony as he fell to his knees.

Bella watched in horror and relief as a pool of red gathered at her kidnapper's feet. Anthony's mouth opened in the ghost of unspoken words. But no sound came out.

Edward's head hung in pure surrender. The gun hanging limp in his right hand. It was the last thing Bella saw before everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bells, you awake?" She knew that voice.

"Emmett?"

"Yeah, we're here. How are you feeling." Bella cracked open her eyes to Rose. They were in Edward's living room. Bella was laying on his couch, a cool, damp towel on her forehead. But despite the confusion, she only had one question out of her mouth.

"Where is he?"

"Anthony?" Rose came closer, "We called the cops the instant he took you. He's probably hand cuffed to some hospital bed by now. But he's alive."

"No," Bella sat up straighter, "I mean Edward. Where is he, is he okay?"  
Emmett was the one to answer. "He headed back to the city the moment he knew you would be alright. He's fine. Alice and Jasper are with him now."

"New York?" She rubbed the back of her head, the ache her tell-tale sign that she had indeed, fainted. The blood: she remembered it pooling from Anthony onto the white fiberglass of the boat into a sickly puddle. She remembered the look on his face when both he and Bella realized Edward had beat him to the punch at the same time. But anything after that, it was a haze.

"Your father finally gathered enough evidence on the real embezzlement." Rose explained, "Anthony was taking money to pay off his own family debts. Edward's trial is in two days. And with the audio you got from Anthony, the sicko is sure to be charged. And Edward will be cleared of all charges."

"Audio?"

Rose's lips pressed, "Your phone. Apparently, Edward stayed up all night, waiting for Anthony to make his move. When Anthony stole your phone and the gun, Edward somehow remotely opened up your memo app, and got everything you guys said on recording."

Her chest hitched with a gasp. "So Edward never left at all? He was just…waiting?"

Emmett shrugged, "You said you wanted to be bait. Don't take it too personally. We were all left in the dark."

Bella bit her lip at that. She knew Edward could be a mastermind with his army background, yet she wasn't so upset about being out of the loop, but the fact that Edward had heard everything Anthony had said.

And her reaction to it.

"The trial is in two days?"

"We're going to try and make it." Emmett nodded, "Though it's already a done deal what the ruling will be. But it'll no doubt sink any remnants of Edward's family company."

"Crap. That's going to be rough," Bella murmured. Rose hummed agreement. "So, what are you two going to do, now that this is all over?"

"Probably head back into the city ourselves," Rose sighed, "My boss in up my ass about how long a vacation I'm taking. And Emmett misses the bustle."

Bella gave a solemn nod at that. Emmett flashed her a hesitant glance, "So you think you'll come back to New York?"

"I don't know." Bella let out a long breath. "I put my life on hold without a second thought, now I don't know where to pick it back up."

"Well, feel free to head back with us." Rose put a soft had to her knee, Bella gave an appreciative smile. But she didn't really want to head back into the city. Yet the town of Good Hart now seemed tainted after all that had happened.

Bella glanced next door, to the cottage she had been slowly rebuilding. Could she just abandon it? Reading her mind, Rose for once, didn't make fun of the rather dilapidated building. All she said to Bella was,

"You could sell it, you know. Make a bit of a profit to get you started some place new."

Bella scoffed, "Like where? I could barely afford the place I lived before. And I don't want to live off my parents anymore, that's for sure. So where _can_ I go?"  
"I guess that's the fun part." Rose stood; her and Emmett sharing a secret smile before they both faced Bella. "You get to go where ever life takes you."


	15. Chapter 15

Bella glanced around her cluttered living room. The walls were empty of all her photos, the furniture wrapped for storage. A few art pieces sat against the stair well, right next to the stacks of boxes that took up most of the space.

She was moving again. The last time Bella was in this very situation, her house had been a disarray, and the new chapter of life spreading out before her. When that had happened, he had been there to see it.

Still half expecting Edward to walk in, rumbling on about the dangers of moving alone, Bella felt her gut twist. He hadn't even called since leaving for New York. Since the accident.

It had been two hole days of speculation and worry. Nothing about his trial, or Anthony. Not even a: 'hey, how are you since you watched me shoot my brother?' Nothing.

Even though she and Rose had headed into town to get Bella brand new phone, she and Emmett offering one last time for Bella to join them on the plane back to the city, Bella still waited.

What she was waiting for exactly, still evaded her from time to time. Maybe she was waiting for some revelation to hit: that Bella needed to stay in Good Hart; or perhaps she should move somewhere completely new. But no, nothing came. Except, of course, the constant nagging thought in the back of her head that Edward had left.

For Good.

After all, he had done what was needed, after all. He had protected Bella from threat, had kept his word to Charlie in that aspect. And most importantly, Edward had gotten his resolution from Anthony for freedom. So all was well.

Except her.

Had Bella not been clear? Had she not said they could go anywhere he wanted, to leave New York society behind for good? All she really wanted was to be with him. But sadly, it seemed Edward had not agreed as much as she thought.

Glancing to her phone on the counter, it still sat dim. No messages. But the constant stream of emails from her mother offering up new townhouses in the city. Charlie had been doing the same, already shooting Bella the lists of job offers, how people were clamoring for her writing talent. It seemed as if her time in Good Hart had been forgotten after all.

Edward included.

"Any particular order you want this in, miss?"

She spun to see the three men behind her. The movers she had hired to take anything Bella didn't need into storage. From there, who knew what she was going to do with all this. Yard sale maybe. But until then, Bella had to get out of this house.

The movers waited patiently. But all Bella could think of was when she had been moving in. Admittedly, the house looked much better than it did on arrival. So much so, that Bella felt her heart thud in nostalgia for the place she had tried to make home. And in the process, she had actually come to love her little dilapidated cottage.

But it was just too much. She of course had thought about staying. But upon longer consideration, Bella realized how much upkeep was needed. The roof needed to be completely redone, the property around the house to be cut back and correctly maintained. Not to mention the amount of square footage she couldn't even begin to need. This all led Bella to the sad conclusion that she must sell. Because this house deserved better than her single ass.

"Start anywhere," she all but muttered, picking up the first box of larger items that couldn't be properly packed. Mostly delicate items she hadn't felt like wrapping. It was as she headed out the door where her lacrosse stick fell out with a thud. Not before hitting her foot and causing an ice of pain up through her leg. Bella just kept walking.

"Oh miss, you dropped this." One of the men jogged up to her, offering her back the offending stick. Bella didn't dare look at it; fear of the sickly amount of emotions that would come back about Edward if she did. All because of some high school paraphernalia.

But that had been _their_ joke once. About how Bella even played in the first place, or how did she even think to pick that first when Edward had showed up to her house that fateful night.

"Thanks." Bella stopped to give the helpful man a small smile. They were working so hard that she didn't want to seem stuck up. After all, they didn't want to repeat the first moving process with this place. But that of course had included Edward, too.

Now looking back, he had been there since the very beginning; in case something happened like a broken set of stairs, or a rambunctious raccoon. Jesus, he had even walked Bella back from the bar when Rose had abandoned her for Emmett. Edward had always been there, no matter. Even if Bella liked it or not.

But he wasn't there now.

So situating the box she held higher, Bella merely nodded to the dumpster in her drive. "Tell you what, throw it in the trash, will ya? I have enough crap already."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't tell you how happy I am to see you." Her mother squealed, practically crushing Bella in a hug. She was back in New York, in her mother's rather stunning upper east side apartment. It was temporary, of course, until Bella got things in order. But temporary or not, she was suddenly questioning whether to be the rudest friend and take Rose and Emmett on their offer to stay with them.

"Calm down with the squashing, Mom," Bella groaned as she plopped down her single bag, "Or I'll have to stay with dad in sake of my lungs."

"Oh Stop," her mother threw a dainty hand before pulling her further into the kitchen. A maid swept behind Bella and grabbed her bag before she could say anything more. Renee only spun on a they moved to the perfect living room, "Your father does nothing but put you in danger, how could you think of staying with him. Did you know I had to hear from his secretary that you had been in an accident, but you were now safe to travel? I tell you, the insolence of that man…"

"Wait, his secretary, do you mean Alice?" Bella's heart fluttered at the mention. If Alice was in contact, then that meant Bella had a way to contact Edward. Even if it seemed he had fallen off the face of the earth.

Renee merely blinked at her question, her heavy lashes making Bella question if her mother was reacting to her words, or simply weighed down by the amount of make-up. "I supposed she was your father's secretary. But how do you know the woman by name?"

"Mom, didn't I say that Dad took precautions during my time away?" Bella's eyes narrowed. Renee just looked blankly at her. "Dad sent Edward and Alice to up in Michigan while I was in hiding. In Good Hart?"

"Oh yes." Renee finally answered. But it seemed she said as much just so they could move on. "Now enough about your father. Dear, how are you?" Bella opened her mouth to answer. But Renee beat her to the punch, "I know, you must be tired from traveling. But I bet you are still clamoring to see the townhouses I found for you..."

Bella shook her head, "No Mom, I—"

"—Don't worry, I can pay your rent as long as needed. It's important you live in a good neighborhood while you get back on your feet."

"But Mom I'm not staying…"

"—Because let me tell you, it won't take long to find you a job. I've been talking to people, and so many places are dying for good writers now a days—"

"Mom, stop for a sec."

"—And then you can start where you left off. No more talk about Good Hart or this Alice and Edward. Did I forget to tell you I invited Rosalie and Emmett over for supper?"

Bella finally grasped her mother's hands. "Mom, please," she said softly, "Before you get carried away, I have to tell you something first."

Renee finally focused back to her, "What is it honey?"

"I'm not staying in New York. I thought I told you on the phone that my time here is temporary. Just until I get things in order with the house."

"What house?"

"You know…the house." Bella said a bit louder, becoming frustrated the longer her mother played dim, "The Good Hart cottage that dad said was yours. I'm selling it, and you said I had your blessing to do so. Which was more of a formality, because the deed was actually in my name."

"Well of course it was darling, but I gave you my blessing just so you could come back home. What other plans could you have other than staying here? Your life is here, Bella!"

"But it isn't, mom. New York I found out, is not for me. At least, not for a long while."

Renee blinked again, her nose scrunching up this time. "But where is this coming from? I simply don't understand."

Bella shrugged, "You don't have to understand it. But I'm still doing it."

"But where will you live? Where will you work!"

"I'm buying a boat."

"Huh?"

Bella had to contain her laugher at her mother's most unlade like response. But she quickly took advantage of the silence and continued, "Yeah, I'm going to buy a sailboat with the profit from the house. And then I'm going to focus on writing and traveling the world. Whatever I want, whenever I want."

"But—"

"I need to find myself, mom. Especially after this whole ordeal with dad and the accident." She swallowed, Bella not willing to say the last thing person had to focus away from. So she merely stood before Renee could fully absorb her words and commit Bella into an insane asylum for what she was saying. "Now I'm going to go and see Rose and Emmett. Promise we'll be back I time for supper." And with that, Bella left the way she came.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tell me the look on her face again!" Rose laughed, laying back on hers and Emmett's huge sectional as Bella retold her conversation with Renee.

"It was like I was sprouting a second head!" Bella laughed, taking another swig of her wine, "I swear, she was about to ask if I needed to be committed to a mental health facility!"

"I bet," Emmett grumbled, "But Bells, we really can't really fault her for it."

"What?" Bella gaped, but Rose had suddenly gone quiet. "I'm sorry, are you hearing yourself?"

"Bells, are you hearing yourself?" Emmett boomed his great huge laugh, "A sailboat? Really, I mean, we thought you couldn't swim? Let alone travel around the work on a floating death trap?"

Bella felt her smile flatten. She popped another pretzel in her mouth to hide her disappointment, but she had really thought her friends would be supportive of her decision.

"Well," Bella shrugged, her tone a bit short, "When has their life flash before their eyes like I had, you discover some things you want to do. And I really think this will be good for me. I always talked about wanting to travel and write a blog…"

"—You have?" Rose raised a brow.

"Yes! I have. And now I have the chance to do it." Bella finished with flare. Rose and Emmett shared a glance, their lips pressed. Bella crossed her arms. "What is it?"

Rose shrugged, "Nothing, it just sounds a lot like what Edward would do. And so we have to wonder if your time with him has left an effect on you. That's all."

Bella took a long sip of her glass. "So now everything I do is because of him?" They didn't answer. Which was answer enough. "Oh come on guys, give me a little credit." Bella all but groaned, "Yes, my time in Good Hart gave me a new look on life. But for other reasons than—

"Finding the love of your life and having him shoot his brother for you. Only for him to then give you the cold shoulder afterwards?" Rose finished, her once wary face now smeared with pity. Bella made sure her face was that of absolute resolve before she answered. But even then, she had a feeling it didn't work.

"Just so you know," Emmett said while Bella tried to swallow the lump in her throat, "We approved. Even if he has yet to call you, don't give up on him Bells. He has to be going through a rough time right now. Meaning, don't make any brash decisions."

"Well why not? Bella tried to make herself seem fine by perking up her chin and unwinding her hands from one another. To seem as though her heart hadn't thudded straight to her stomach each time Edward was mentioned. Or that she would sound like the most self-important person in the world by saying a phone call was too much to ask? That even if Edward's life had come crashing down around him, that Bella could be the very person to help pick it up?

But she said none of that, only taking a deep breath before stating in a too-perky voice. "Then what a better time that to do what I need to do, and give Edward the space he needs."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they opened the door to her mother's apartment, Bella's mouth had dropped.

"Holy shit," Rose murmured, peering into the sea of people that were gathered in the humongous penthouse. Emmett let out a low whistle at the crowd of New York's elites, all drinking and chatting over the dim of laughter and music. "Did your mom throw you a…welcome party?"

Bella couldn't answer, because her jaw was still on the floor.

"Oh Good, you're here!' Renee appeared from the crowd of strangers, her appearance somehow more polished than when Bella had seen her earlier. Thankfully, her mother's attention pasted right past Bella, and onto her friends. "Rosalie, Emmett!" Renee gushed, "So good to see you two. Glad you got my memo about the proper attire."

"Mom, what is this?" Bella gave a concerned look at all the suits and cocktail dresses. Not only were they there, but she was currently wearing a pair of jeans and t-shirt. No wonder Rose and Emmett had dressed up, even as Bella insisted otherwise. They could have thrown her a bone in return though. "You could have told me to dress up a bit?"

Renee dismissed her with a hand. "That would have ruined the surprise. You can wear something from my closet."

Bella distinctly heard Rose's and Emmett's snickering from behind. "But I—"

"Nonsense, just hurry up." Renee hushed her in only the way a she could, "I have people for you to meet." And with that, Renee turned back to her guests, as graceful as ever before disappearing into the crowd. But Bella could do nothing but stand there, absolutely frozen. Could she just leave now? Or would her mother not talk to her ever again? Did Bella want her to?

"Do you want help?" Rose placed a tentative arm on her shoulder. Bella felt her face drop onto a scowl. One whole night with Renee around a formal table would have been enough torture…but this? Bella pretending to smile and nod as people murmured about investing and society? She suddenly couldn't bear any company at all. Even from Rose.

"I can find something myself, thanks." Bella replied. Rose and Emmett didn't move for a while. Perhaps they felt bad for not telling her about Renee's little trap. But she moved on before they could get any apology out.

Bella found her mother's room by some miracle. The walls were pristine as usual; tasteful yet priceless art lining the walk down. It was nothing like her own place; the house in Good Hart with its tiny halls and chipped paint. But she quickly pushed that out of her head as she Bella walked into her mother's overwhelming closet.

"Jesus," she murmured. There were hundreds of garments on hangers; shelves of shoes and bags. How could one person need these many clothes?

Glancing around to the limitless options, Bella groaned out loud. But not wanting to stick out like a sore thumb, she begrudged started to shuffle through them all. Her and Renee were of similar size, that Bella knew any of her mother's clothes would fit well enough.

She opted for a blouse and some slacks. Like hell would Bella be caught dead coming out in any sort of swanky dress; no doubt it would be what Renee expected her to wear for this type of occasion.

"I say go for the green one. That was a Christmas gift from me, and she absolutely hates it."

Bella spun at that voice. "Dad?"

Charlie gave her a rich smile, opening his arms as some sort of awkward 'It's really me' gesture. Bella suddenly had the urge to run into her father's arms. But due to their rather complicated relationship, and the fact that he still had a few visible healing scars on his face from the accident, she stayed where she was. But that didn't mean Bella wasn't above expressing her excitement in seeing him.

"What are you doing here! I thought you and Mom couldn't stand to be in the same room as one another."

Charlie gave a sheepish shrug as he took a few tentative steps towards her. Bella never knew her father to be the type of man to be sheepish about anything. But then again, when it came to expressing his care for his daughter, all that business lawyer confidence went right out the window.

"Your mother invited me. Of course, I know it was out of love for you, and not in any good-will towards me. But either way, I'm here."

"Well, I'm glad." Bella gave a bright smile, but her father merely shoved his hands into his suit-pant pockets.

"Bella, I need to apologize to you."

"For what?"

"For everything. Moving you in such haste, asking strangers to keep an eye on you without your permission. I thought I could handle things quickly, but I was clearly wrong. And I apologize."

She shrugged, finally taking out the blouse he spoke of, only so Bella's hands had something to do but awkwardly fidget. Because apologies from Charlie Swan were not only rare, but basically impossible. Yet here he was, saying sorry to her.

"It's fine." She shrugged, now turning her eyes in search of some bottoms, "Just next time my life is in danger, tell me, huh?" Bella teased, but her voice was thicker than she would have liked. His words meant more than he knew.

"Agreed." Charlie nodded, careful to keep out of his ex-wives closet, or from encroaching Bella's own space, she didn't know which. That didn't stop her from taking his hand for a brief squeeze of gratitude.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

He tilted back on his feet as she released his hand. Her eyes went to the door just as something passed beyond it. But her attention was quickly pulled back forward as her father spoke on, "And I wanted to say you have my blessing."

"For what?"

"For anything you do, Bells." Crap, now Charlie was getting choked up as Bella watched tears coat her father's eyes. Her lips pressed together to stop her own tears from falling. Charlie only went on, "Your mother and I, above all, we just love you. So whatever you do with your life, sail around the world, live thousands of miles away, work a job that you enjoy but doesn't perhaps, pay the most, it's all fine with us."

Bella nodded at that, but she couldn't get out a vocal answer. Her throat was too thick, her eyes blurry from the amount of moisture spilling from them. So she merely turned her attention to the pair of pristine-white slacks she had picked. But they still didn't stop her hands from shaking.

How many times had Bella dreamt about her father saying this? How many years had she agonized every choice she made wondering if it would make them proud? Even in acts of rebellion, she had always thought of her parents: how it would affect her in their eyes. And now Charlie had just said what Bella had been dying to hear her entire life.

And she didn't know what to say back.

"Um," she sniffled with a smile. "Can I ask where's this coming from?"

Charlie shrugged, "I know you'll soon have someone else to protect you, but if you ever need me in future. All you have to do is ask."

"What do you mean I'll have someone else?"

Charlie returned his silk hanky to his pocket. Taking a sniffle of his own to clear his head. "Nothing. But you better get dressed. We don't want to give your mother any more ammunition against either of us."

"You're right." Bella shook her head in hopes of clearing her emotion. "I guess I'll see you out there, then?"

"Not quite." Charlie rose his brows in meaning just as Bella's gaze fell to the doorway. And to the man pacing outside it.

Edward.


	16. Chapter 16

"Dad," Her voice came off as a warned to her father. But it was more of a question. Of how the hell Edward was in her mother's penthouse?

And even though her heart rushed with relief at the sight of him like that. Dressed up, and looking quite embarrassed to be waiting outside the door. But she didn't let either of them see that as Bella blinked back to Charlie. "Did you call him for me?" From the corner of her eye, she saw Edward peer up from where he stood waiting patiently. But her father merely gave his daughter a meaningful glance.

"Just hear him out. He can explain the absence," Charlie said. Bella ground her teeth at the order. Her hands felt suddenly clammy as Edward took two tentative steps in. But no more as he stopped a healthy distance from Bella and her father. It seemed Edward was still the good watch dog.

"You might be able to order him around, Dad—" Bella felt her face flush red with anger. She had once thought Edward and her had something different, that they had put each other at the forefront of their lives. But it looked as though she had been wrong. "—But you'll find different reactions when it comes to me."

Charlie let out a sigh. "We both know that."

"You could have called me." Her gaze flicked to Edward. And his lips pressed, "To let me know you were at least okay. That's all I wanted." He didn't seem to have a response. "So I suppose you two have already spoken about me?" Bella went on as she watched Edward's jaw clench. She could tell that he didn't like this more than her. That he had to stay silence for once, and not her. Because whatever Edward had once held the highest: her, their supposed life together, his respect for Charlie Swan obviously trumped all of that.

Her father cast a wary glance between them. "I should leave you two to talk alone."

Bella wanted to tell her father to stay. That he had pushed them together after all, so he could stay and watch. But her father ever the sly one when it came to slipping gin and out of rooms, left before she could vocalize as much.

"You look well," Edward finally spoke only when Charlie was gone. Right, because it was probably awkward to be talking romantically in front of, basically, his surrogate dad. Edward had to make sure he was gone first before he broke Bella's heart.

"How was your trial?" She asked blankly. But she was secretly burning inside; burning to ask so many questions they had once talked of only in her most private of moments. Bella wanted to chastise Edward first, but most of all, she just wanted to know if he wanted to run away from this city as much as she did.

Edward just rocked back and forth on his feet, glancing at the floor, "I was cleared and my brother is going to prison for a long time. Sorry I didn't call earlier, but I couldn't contact anyone during the trail process. And afterwards, I was out of the country. I just got back yesterday."

Her eyes widened at that. Admittedly, his excuse was a good one. But his words still didn't dissipate her boiling anger, "So why are you here, then? As a favor to my father, or pity toward me?"

"You know why I'm here, Bella." His eyes were heavy to match his tone. And she felt her anger slip. But she fought to keep it clutched close to her heart; if not, then she would perhaps be relieved, even more impossibly happy that he was here in his most hated place. All to see her. But if Edward only turned around to say they couldn't be together. Bella wouldn't have the energy to bear it.

She merely swallowed, testing the silence in the room before saying, "I have to get dressed. My mother will be expecting me."

He turned his head with a scoff, his hands back in his pockets. "You have to talk to me sooner or later, Bella." He lowered those eyes in meaning. And even if the sight if those green eyes made her stomach tug, she merely shrugged.

"You fit in nicely here, don't you?" She raised her brows to his gray fitted slacks, to the way his dress shirt and jacket cut perfectly; tailored no doubt. Edward looked like he belonged in this world they had been raised in; more so, he looked as though he had built it all with his own two hands. Meanwhile, Bella in her jeans and t-shirt, looked like some desperate misfit that had pulled all the strings to get in. And even then, she still had failed to fit the mold; fit _his_ mold.

"Don't be like this," he pled.

"Fine. Watch me change if you want." Bella turned to tug her t-shirt off. "It won't be the first time."

"Jesus Bella," Edward grunted, rushing to close and lock the door. The sound echoed in her mind, but she didn't do anything but wretch off her jeans. The levis felt too cheap to even be in this room; too pathetic, like her. That she suddenly wanted to throw it all away and leave.

"Please talk to me." She felt him behind her. Bella didn't answer. "Tell me how you're feeling after the accident. I need to know you're okay."

"I wasn't hurt, if that's what you're asking."

"I know that," he suddenly growled, "Because I myself stepped in front of a gun to make sure you stayed out of harm's way. But I need to know you're not traumatized. That I—" he gulped, "That me taking the shot at Anthony hasn't changed me in your eyes."

She pressed her eyes shut at his words; at the impossibly soft tone of his voice. God, he did care after all. More so, he was worried that Bella viewed him differently because of what he had done just to protect her. But that didn't mean all of Bella's concerns magically drifted away.

Edward had still left the country without a word to her. He had _left_ her alone in that town, with no one, thinking that she would remain that way indefinitely. And that would be hard to admit to someone like him.

"I'm fine." She pulled at her mother's blouse and the too-stiff pants. "But if you must know, what happened on that boat hasn't changed you in my eyes. It's what happened afterwards." She turned to him with a scowl.

But he only cocked his head, eyes narrowing, "What are you talking about?"

"Edward, I thought you had _left_ me _."_ Bella stressed the word firmly; but something in her chest heaved at admitting something so humiliating. But it was true. She felt abandoned. "I thought, after all that Anthony had said," she gestured between them even as Edward remained stagnant, "That he had turned out to be right. Your call could have changed all of that. Instead, I worried for a week straight I would never see you again." Her lips wobbled. "I was going to leave—I was going to—" She stopped.

"You were going to what?" he urged. And Bella gave up, gave up her pride and this whole charade between them.

"I was going to buy a boat. I left Good hart. I sold my house so that I could leave on a sailboat. Stupid I know." She dared peek up at him, reading his expression. His brows rose, his hands leaving his pocket to scrape his face in clear shock. "I have to admit, that was unexpected to hear."

"Well, I aim to entertain." Bella wanted to be the woman to walk past after the last words; to give up on this failed relationship and move on without another word. But she couldn't leave him. Her feet wouldn't move, and neither would her heart. It remained there; shackled to him like the pathetic girl she was.

"I wish you wouldn't have sold your house," Edward finally replied as he glanced up to her, "And why were you going to buy a boat?"

"Don't patronize me."

"I'm not. Bella. Didn't you get the note I left you in the jacket?" Edward asked warily. "The night of the accident?"

Her head whipped up, "What note?"

"I told you not to get wet for a reason. Because inside was a note of what needed to happen before and after the trial. Details that had to be kept secret in case something went wrong."

Now it was Bella's turn to look confused. But she didn't do it as well as Edward. Instead her mouth opened and closed like some idiot fish out of water. "What?" she sputtered.

He nodded, coming a bit closer. But he did not touch her, letting Bella slowly absorb his words.

"I left an envelope in the pocket," he continued, "Something I thought you would no doubt notice, due to your tendency to fidget. It included the deed to my house in Good Hart, the sail boat, my share of Cullen Enterprises. Everything. All left to you."

Now her mouth was really doing the fish glub. "What now?"

He shook his head in disbelief, but Bella couldn't move. Her heart had stopped thudding, her blood had stopped pumping, and her brain had stopped thinking. All she saw or heard or sensed was the man in front of her. The man that she hated then liked then loved. Only to think he had abandoned ever bit of their relationship. But it had been the opposite.

Edward had left his life to her.

"You gave all of that to me?" Bella stammered, "Why not to Alice, or Charlie or—"

"Because I wanted you to have it." He took her shoulder, squaring her dazed face to him. "You, Bella, the love of my life. The only woman that could make me want to change. For real." he smiled down at her, his eyes the warmest she had ever seen them, "Although, at the time I doubted you would do anything with the boat but sell it. I stand corrected." His brows quirked, a hint of a smirk budding on those gorgeous lips, "Would you still want to sail around the world if I were to join?"

Bella couldn't answer; couldn't think as she plopped on her mother's bed in pure shock. There was no way she could absorb all of this, and go out and face all those party guests in the same night. Edward merely sat next to her, his body warmth a welcomed partner to her permanently frozen muscles. She couldn't believe it.

"How could you think I would ever leave you?" his voice was soft; even if the din of the party carried on outside. Bella turned to face him, her unspoken apology slackening the pain in his face; the sadness. But it was still there.

She bit her lip in shame. "Because I'm an idiot, that's why."

He huffed a meager laugh at that. But his hand stilled reached out to twine with hers. Slowly, widening his fingers as she clasped hers around his palm. He let out a long breath before facing forward, "What a few months these've been. Huh?"

Bella hummed in agreement, just soaking up his company. She didn't realize until then how accustomed she had gotten to him being in her life. His smell, the feeling of his body beside hers. Just the buzzing electricity that his presence gave Bella sent a shiver down her spine. She never wanted it to leave.

"I'm sorry I doubted you." Bella bowed her head to their joined hands. She saw how Edward's features went a bit taut at the reminder. "But I didn't get your note, so could you blame me for doubting just a little?"

He threw his head back with a chuckle. "Good thing I have copies of all that stuff I gave you. All excluding one."

"Oops," she winced, "What was it? Was it important?"

He turned to her. Letting himself stare for a while. Bella did the same; memorizing the sight of Edward from the soft length of his bronze hair, to the darkened scruff along his sharp jaw. Bella would never take him for granted ever again.

"Nah. Not at all," he pulled her in closer.

"Good." Bella sighed, now feeling giddy with relief. It was alike a wave of calm, washing over her entire body until she was left slack from it all. "Because it's now lost with the rest of my stuff. I had to pack fast to get away from the crazy guy next door."

Edward laughed at her teasing, but it didn't last very long. "So," he started, taking her hand into his lap; kissing her knuckles before lowering it back down, "Just out of curiosity, if I wanted to go poking around for my favorite jacket, where would it be?"

"In a storage facility."

"Which one?"

Bella blinked up to him, her brain still sluggish from all the news she had been given. His brows rose as she snapped back to his question, "Oh, the one on 27th. Why, is there a problem?"

Edward didn't answer for a moment, merely placing a quick kiss to her forehead, "Nope. Not at all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uh, finally." Bella slouched on her mother's couch. Edward chuckled as he watched her stretch out her body. But he remained standing, just like he had done the entire party. His hand always a chaste height above her waist. Ever the gentlemen. Bella groaned at his perfect posture, his prim smile. "My face is killing me from all the smiling I had to do tonight. Isn't yours?"

"I didn't have to make as much small talk as you. So no." Edward placed his hands in his pockets, his head cocking slightly as he gazed down at her. Bella would have liked to think he liked what he saw, because a warm smile was just starting to spread on his handsome face. But maybe it was the copious amount of alcohol she had consumed just to survive the night that was making Bella feel a bit overheated.

"I was thinking, if you wanted to stay with me—" Edward glanced to the kitchen, where Renee was still chatting with Rose and Emmett; the only remainder of the two-hundred guests that had been invited in Bella's honor. Well, not including the man before her. But the rest of the one-hundred and ninety-seven had all asked Bella the same questions. And she was beyond sick of them.

They were all veiled and snidely as they judged her with their plastic faces: Where Bella's career was going, or if shew as going to snag a man and settle down to have some kids. Gag.

"—So what do you say?" Edward murmured. Oh yeah, Edward had been talking.

"What did you say?"

"Bella, I told you not to drink too much tonight," her mother's shrill voice called from the kitchen. Bella winced at the volume, "Tomorrow you'll be too hungover for our brunch!"

"Maybe that'll be a good thing." Bella grumbled under her breath, removing her hands from her face as Edward hid his dark chuckle. But she felt just what her mother war warning: the post alcohol high was starting to crumble beneath her; leaving a headache in its wake. She needed a meal and Tylenol fast, or this would end badly.

"She can stay with us, Renee." Rose interrupted, "Emmett and I already have a brunch planned. We'll make sure she gets here in time." Her friend appeared behind the couch then, her perfect face still able to smile as he eyed her and Edward with meaning.

"Yeah, here we go! Back to our place," Emmett said a bit too loudly as they approached the penthouse elevator. Why her friends were speaking so strangely, she didn't know. And Bella didn't want to go their place. She wanted to spend every minute of her time in New York with Edward.

"Is that okay, Ms. Drwyer? If _we_ steal Bella for a night?" Rose pointed her sweet voice to her mother. Bella heard Renee's hurried reply.

"Fine, fine. That would give the maids one last person to worry about while cleaning up."

"Quick, before she changes her mind," Rose murmured under her breath.

"Thanks guys," Edward said to Rose and Emmett. Bella pretended not to smile at their little ruse, but strong arms were already lifting her upright just as she closed her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know you're a master of deception," Bella murmured as soon as they were out of the apartment building.

"I thought you were asleep." Edward replied. Her eyes were still closed; too tired to open them. But Bella could still hear the soundscape of the city rise up around them.

"I just wanted to say, someone might think you're kidnapping me like this," she added with a smirk. A deep vibration moved through her post-drunk body. Edward's laughter always made a chill run along her skin, and this time was no exception. Bella smiled along with him, glad he could laugh again. He deserved it after all they had been through.

"Didn't you hear?" His lips were suddenly at her ear, "We cleared it with your mother." His rich voice made another shiver run, but this one reached the apex of her thighs. Bella hummed.

"And what will you do, now that you have me?"

"I have some ideas," his smile was clear in his voice. "But first, I'm dropping you off at Rose and Emmett's for the night."

"What? No."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bella,: Edward shifted her weight to open the door of the taxi. Somehow, the miracle of the man holding her still managed to enter the back seat, placing Bella in his lap as he sat. "Promise. I just have to do one more thing tonight."

Quickly reciting Rose and Emmett's address to the cab driver, Edward's voice was so commanding it made gooseflesh arise. Bella remembered that night on the ship and nothing else as he chastely situated beneath her. She hummed at the feeling of his muscled thighs beneath her.

"Are you cold?" His hand was at her hip, the other at her knee as she sat astride him. Bella had changed back into her t-shirt and jeans just as the guests had started to filter out. She hadn't wanted to be indebted to her mother any more than she already was. But she suddenly regretted not picking a dress after all.

"No," was her simple answer, enjoying this side of Edward immensely. Protective as always, but unbelievably considerate, too. Bella should get drunk more often.

"You know, you did well in there," His voice was soft, "No matter how you thought otherwise. You fit well in their world, Bella. Ten times better than I ever could." The comment was sudden and unexpected. And enough to make her crack her eyes open to see if Edward was joking or not.

But when their eyes met in the dark taxi, she saw nothing but apprehension on his face. Perhaps Edward was waiting for her to chastise him for saying as much; or call him a hypocrite. Since both of them had went out of their way to reject the ideals of their parent's worlds.

But even if Edward hated it all; the money and the status, he still recognized the side of Bella that needed that validation. More than she needed a partner to share it with.

"Thank you," she replied, kissing him lightly on the lips. Edward hummed at the contact, and the sound sparked along her veins. They hadn't been able to properly make up after their fight. So Bella kissed him again, and then another time as she reveled in the feeling of his lips against hers. They were just so soft and inviting as her hand swept along his shoulders; his chest.

The fabric of his shirt did nothing to hide the rigid body beneath. But it didn't stop Bella from unbuttoning it rather quickly.

"Bella—"Edward interrupted, even if he was just as breathless as she felt. "We'll be at Rose and Emmett's soon."

"We can be quick?" She pushed her arm between them, to where she felt something hard and thick prodding against her ass. Edward groaned at the contact, Bella flashing him a devious smile as she captured his mouth again.

This time, his tongue joined in tenfold, caressing hers in long languid strokes. She thought her head was going to explode when he dragged it from her mouth to her neck. Bella welcomed the contact, arching even as Edward continued to send her mixed messages.

"I prefer not to make up in the back of a dirty cab," he growled when she palmed the bulge in his dress pants. But the thighs beneath her still tensed at her touch, reminding Bella how powerful and perfect this body of his was.

"Really?" She glanced around, the driver not seeming to give a care. A hot make out session was probably the least of what had happened in the back of this cab. At that thought, Bella moved higher onto Edward's lap. "I have to admit it's kind of a bucket list thing—"

He chuckled, meeting her with laughing eyes. But before she could insist, the cab came to a squeaking stop. Edward pointed his eyes out the window to the high rise above. When Bella made no move to exit the cab, he let out a breath.

"I'll see you at brunch tomorrow, Bella. I promise."

She did her best at a pout, cocking her head as she did. Edward did his best to hide his smile. "Why not stay now?" Bella motioned to the apartment, "Rose and Emmett won't care. I know it."

She waited. He grinned. But Edward only slid her from his lap and out the open door.

"I have to visit a certain storage facility first. Then I'll never leave you again."


	17. Chapter 17

"Up up up!" A voice called. Bella groaned as she squinted into the morning light. Rose was already ripping open the curtains, sending even more light straight to Bella's throbbing headache.

"Jesus Rose, A little warning next time?"

"Sorry, but Edward's directions were clear." She said with hands on her hips, "And for once, I'm going to listen."

"What orders?"

"You have to be ready in an hour. Our morning plans have changed." Rose swiftly walked out of the room. Only to be replaced by someone much worse when it came to barking orders.

"Can you not hear today?" Another voice called, this one sharper, "Or is your hangover that bad?"

"Alice?" Bella shot up from bed, her groggy eyes trying to focus on the dark-haired pixie in front of her, "Oh my god! You're really here?" She barely sputtered, sitting up fully to make sure she was seeing her correctly. Alice gave a prim smile.

"Of course I'm here. Jasper and I had to leave the city for business elsewhere. But that's all done now. You really thought we left for goo?"

"No," she rubbed the back of her head, "I'm just so happy to see you." Bella returned, but her mouth felt too dry. Alice quickly gave her a ready glass of water; reading her mind. In her other hand, some Tylenol that Bella took happily; already feeling ten times better as she finished the entire glass of water. "Did you have to leave the country like Edward?"

Alice nodded, "Jasper and I dealt with some offshore accounts having to do with my parents. Thankfully, Carlisle was smart enough to hide money in the right places. Now he and my mother have enough money to live on the rest of their lives; modestly, I might add. Everything else was either confiscated by the government, or lost when the company went under after stocks plummeted."

Bella winced. "Alice, I'm so sorry. Edward didn't tell me that, or I would have called." She suddenly felt like an idiot for _not_ asking. What their family was going through was unimaginable. Alice merely brushed her off with a wave of her hand,

"Nonsense, it was a long time coming. Edward and I separated ourselves from that life for a reason. It's just a shame it had to happen this way."

Bella gave a meager nod. But Alice was already grabbing her hand, not letting them mull in the moment as the tiny woman practically hauled her into the bathroom.

"So," Alice smirked as Bella sealed her eyes to the bright vanity lights, "I heard you had one heck of an night yesterday." Bella grumbled at the reminder. But Alice only went on, "But no problem, I am a professional at rectifying such effects." She squeezed her shoulder lightly, so Bella finally opened her eyes.

She practically jumped at her reflection in the mirror. Bella's hair was a mess of tangles; eyes swollen with bags underneath to match. She couldn't remember the last time she had drank so much. Thank God Bella hadn't spent the night with Edward after all. Because after seeing her in such a state, all thought of him wanting to be with her would have flown out the window.

But even at the slight thought of Edward, Bella felt her heart flutter. It was a feeling she wondered would ever go away; the mere excitement of being with him; being loved by him. She yearned to call him and ask if he had gotten what he wanted in that storage facility. Bella hadn't given him the code to the compartment; but knowing him, that wouldn't stop Edward from getting what he wanted.

"Is Edward coming to brunch?"

"I'm told he'll meet us there," Alice responded, "But you won't see him any time soon if we don't get going." The tiny woman was already digging a brush through Bella's hair. When she was done with that, Alice practically threw her into the shower.

There was no sense in Bella insisting she could get ready herself, because she already had an inkling as to why Alice felt the need to be taking charge. But even if Bella wanted to put up dispute, she was too tired to anyhow. So she let the demon pixie order her around.

"Make sure to wash everything." Alice ordered rather embarrassingly.

"Is there something I should know about this brunch?" Bella called over the shower curtain; because she could already hear Alice laying out a plethora of beauty products on the counter; just waiting to pounce as soon as Bella was finished.

"No," Alice all but snapped, "But I was personally entrusted to get you there presentable. And I take my job rather seriously."

"—Rose told me to say you have thirty minutes until we have to leave," Emmett's voice suddenly echoed through the foggy bathroom. Bella didn't even know the door was even unlocked.

"Why is this such a joint affair? What's going on?" Bella called, finally turning off the water's spray. Without the gushing shower, she could hear muted voices discussing. "Hello? Guys?" Sher reached for a towel, wrapping it around herself behind the curtain before stepping out to find Emmett, Rose and Alice murmuring just outside the bathroom door.

Rosalie was holding a duffle bag, but her eyes shot to Bella the moment she appeared; but her best friend only threw the bag to Emmett a second later; out of sight as he took it out of sight. Bella narrowed her eyes at the three of them, "Alright, can someone at least warn me what I'm about to walk into? Is it going to be bad?" Knowing Renee, it would be.

Alice merely placed her hands on her hips, "Do you prefer boy shorts or thongs?"

"Excuse me?" Bella blinked at the random question.

"Fine then, neither," Alice stated slyly. Bella faced her with narrowed eyes.

"Just stop for a moment, and tell me what's going on? First, you're treating me like we're about to meet the god-damned pope. Now you're packing a bag for me. What does Edward have planned?"

Alice hid a smirk, turning back to the mirror in order to conceal it. "Nothing at all. Now hurry up and get dressed or you'll never be able to find out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rose, where are we?"

She merely smiled as Bella stepped from the taxi. The ocean spread out before them blue under the bright sky. Ships and boats of every shape and size bobbed in the marina's water. When Bella turned to Rose for the answer, she only shrugged.

"Edward planned it all. He wanted to surprise you." Rose smiled, Emmett tugged his wife a bit closer.

"If I knew you one for gestures, Rosie, I'd have done more." Emmett quirked a dark brow at his wife. Bella dipped her head with a smile. But all her humor died out as soon as another taxi pulled up behind them; then another. Alice and Jasper got out of the first, the sight of them something that made Bella's smile reappear.

But then the man that appeared into view had a smile breaking fully; her chest practically ached as he came closer. Even if Bella had seen Edward just last night, she would never get used to him. That astoundingly handsome face; the green eyes that seemed to only shine that bright for her.

He wore a simple dress shirt and fitted cotton pants. He had a smile to match hers as Edward joined Bella on the concrete. They both faced the sea of ships in front of them,

"Hi," he said, his hand resting at her waist after a satisfied exhale, "I hope you don't mind the change of plans," he murmured into her ear, "But after last night, I thought you wouldn't mind getting out of the city for a bit. Though promise you won't get sea sick"

"Not at all," She grinned up at him, "Did you find what you needed to in the storage facility?"

"I did." He nodded, his hand light on her back as he led her to the main dock. "Shall we?"

Bella fell silent; her stomach filling with butterflies. Though she didn't know exactly what this was all about. Her chest filled with a thickness as Edward led her forward.

It was a beautiful day out, the sun shining down with the perfect amount of heat as summer slowly came to a close. But the sky was still a breath-taking blue, the water shimmering to match it. It was perfect.

Edward just kept leading her further and further down the dock. As their friends and family followed behind. Bella was happy to look at the passing vessels that were docked; their prices no doubt triple what she would ever make in her entire life. They only kept growing larger the longer they walked. One yacht even more ostentatious than the last. Bella sucked in a breath as her heels clacked on the creaky wooden dock, but Edward's steady hand made sure she didn't trip.

"Do you own one of these? Or are we eating on Alice and Jasper's boat?" she finally peered up to him; feeling like some sort of specimens as the two couples behind them remained silent; watching. What they were waiting for; Bella only had an inkling. But no matter how small her suspicious, even the slightest probability of such was starting to make her skin flush and her palms turn clammy.

But Edward's reply was unnaturally calm, "What you're about to see was given to me a long time ago. That last remnant of what my grandfather built. But to answer your question, yes, I suppose I own it."

"Which one?" And then the dock ended: the sail boat tied in front of them beyond massive. Bella gasped at the sheer size of it; the ship must have been twice as large as Alice and Jasper's.

Edward just let her take it in, her reaction halting the more Bella absorbed the insanity of what was in front of her; and what that meant in sake of her new dream to sail across the world.

She spun to him; a small smile already starting to spread on his lips, "Are we—" she couldn't get the words out. Edward only nodded,

"Yup. I just had it sailed over from Barcelona. Its ready to do whenever we are. Do you like it?"

Bella gulped at his question. He glanced to her balking face with a bit of wariness. But she managed to recover just as he quirked his head to the hulking thing in front of them and said, "Come on, let me show it to you."

He held out his hand, Bella mindlessly took it, but she was overwhelmed as he led her aboard. And she knew what he would suggest at the end of their brunch. Why her closest friends had been invited to join, too.

Her heart jumped with excitement.

"I can't believe all the space," she gasped, still in awe as Edward showed her the living area beneath deck. He beamed at the compliment.

"Then you like it? It's not too much?"

She spun to him in disbelief, of how anyone could not like something so gorgeous. It was then Bella saw how he truly nervous Edward was. His features were taught with apprehension, his hands tied in a knot as he waited for her reply.

"Edward, I love it."

"Good." His head bowed with a flush. A sight that made Bella's eyes practically bug out of her head. Edward never blushed. "I have breakfast set upstairs to celebrate." he said quickly recovering, "I invited your parents to see us off. Of course, if you want still want to sail across the world."

Bella blinked somewhat dazed. "The duffle. Alice asked me what kind of underwear I wanted."

Edward seemed a bit taken aback at her statement, but he nodded with a chuckle, "Yes, I asked Alice to have you ready in case you wanted to leave as soon as possible. But ultimately, you decide when we leave." Edward quirked a brow in wait, shoving his hands in his pockets in the tell-tale sign of nervousness.

"I don't know what to say," She bit her lip at the decision in front of them, trying to think of the pros and cons of something so spontaneous: what her parents would think; what it would mean for the future of her career. But the longer she looked at Edward, and the stunning ship they now stood on, Bella couldn't help but fling herself into his arms.

"Of course I want to leave now. Do we even have to have brunch?"

A deep chuckle sounded from his chest. Bella just pressed her lips to him. His hold around her waist solid even though the ship rocked. And Edward continued to hold her tight against him; Bella not daring to touch the ground as she reveled in that kiss.

Edward was the one that had to break the embrace; settling Bella back to the floor as he grinned, "If I had any doubts about asking, they've all vanished from that kiss."

Bella bent her head back to look at him better, "You didn't have to do this, you know. I would have been happy to have post-poned the trip; or find something smaller…." She broke off, her attention gesturing to the luxury around them. Edward simply steered her face back to him with the tug of his finger.

"Let's just say I owed you for leaving for a week without contact. I wanted to let you know how much I missed you during that time apart. And what better way than taking a month trip together?"

Bella felt her core fill with warmth at that length of time; softening that much more for the man in front of her. That he wanted to sail with her. "Alice told me what you had to do with your own family's company. And I'm sorry. Are you sure we can just leave?"

His lips pressed at that, but Edward only placed a kiss to her forehead, "No apology needed. It had to be done. And our lives will no longer be stopped from either of our pasts." He withdrew, though their hands remained twined. "Now we have to head above deck, or your mother will hate me that much more for ruining another meal party."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The brunch went well; mostly due to Edwards and Alice's charm on her parents, and the fact that they were eating on the most beautiful vessel Bella had ever seen.

The eight of them were sat at a table near the stern, Edward had booked the marina to cater. And did Bella mention bottomless mimosas?

"Bella please," her mother chastised as she was mid sip of her third flute. Bella paused as Edward hid his chuckle, "Did you not learn from yesterday?"

She merely shrugged, "Fancy table settings make me nervous. The only resolution is to drink until they don't anymore."

Renee gave a short scoff at Bella's joking, even if everyone else at the table secluded their grins. "Are you saying you don't want to be here right now? Do you know Edward arranged it?" Her mother offered snidely. Bella glanced to Edward, and his brows rose as to say: _she has a point you know_. Bella shot a look of her own; hoping to convey that he was only enabling the insanity that was Renee Dwyer. Edward had to look away so he wouldn't accidently laugh out loud.

Charlie was quick to jump in, "So you're really doing it, huh Bells? Sailing around the word?" Her father shook his head with a smile, "And even if you hate the sight of water?"

"I actually don't mind it anymore." Bella replied truthfully; not needing to look at the man beside her right in order to convey her gratitude.

"So that's it then? This is a going away party?" her mother pouted, "And just after you returned to us?"

"She was never ours, Renee." Charlie practically groaned, "Edward was nice enough to invite us here at all. They could have left without a word."

Renee straightened at that; even if her lips wobbled, "So where will you go?"

Bella glanced to Edward; an unadulterated grin starting to bud on both their lips. Alice and Jasper shared a smirk of their own as Rose and Emmett joined. And it was good to know even if her parents doubted her ability, they had the full support of their friends.

"I don't know actually," Bella faced Charlie and Renee with her voice firm. Atop the table, someone's fingers twined with hers. But she kept her eyes on her parents, "Where ever we want, I guess. That's the beauty of it." The words made a thrill flash through her veins, and as she glanced to Edward, she saw that same exhilaration mirrored in his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Call me often, okay?" Rose sucked Bella into a huge hug, one that she returned full-heartedly. "I will. And we'll take pictures too. Lots of them."

Rose pulled back, letting out a sniffle that was not like her friend at all. But then again, today had been a rather odd day. Because not only had Charlie given Edward and Bella his eventual blessing for their travels. But so had her mother.

Renee Dwyer had actually taken her daughter's hand, and wished her and Edward adventure. Her only stipulation was to send post-cards as often as they could; and hopefully produce some grandchildren in the preferably, near future.

That comment alone had made Bella choke on her goodbye.

Thankfully Edward had been mixed up with his own bout of good-wishes, so he hadn't heard. But her mother's words had caused Bella to flash to the man across from her. He was talking to Alice, the tiny woman's gaze stern as she, no doubt, ordered Edward to be safe and to not take any risks when it came to the unruly ocean.

But the closer their departure came, the more Bella waited. And waited. She had first got the impression that Edward had one last thing to announce. When he had gone through the trouble of wrangling her parents and friends together for a going away party, Bella had been sure a proposal was imminent.

But no proposal had come. Not even a hint of one as Bella glanced to their packed luggage behind them; stacked and ready at the foot of the bed. Her parents were now shaking Edward's hand. He met both them gratefully, making them equally dazed in a way only he could.

Then he turned to her. "So this is it." Edward chest let out a whoosh of air; a look of pure exhilaration on his stunning face as those eyes rested on Bella. And her heart stopped, "Should we get this thing going, or what?" He announced.

And her chest deflated with a quick nod. Her reaction went un-noticed from Edward as he quickly ushered everyone else off the ship. She gave her waves, but Bella remained below deck; frozen by her mix of anticipation and let down.

Not that Bella was any sort of vain woman that needed a ring on her finger. Ultimately, she loved Edward with all her heart, and she was more than happy to be sharing this experience with him. But after the lead up, Bella had to admit she thought this trip was merely a pre-amble to something more. Like and engagement. Apparently, she had been wrong.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

She blinked back to focus, Edward was at the bottom of the stairs, his hair already windblown as he waited for her answer. He looked rather anxious as he surveyed her entire body for sign of injury no doubt; only to end on her face.

"Nothing." Bella swallowed whatever she was feeling as she nodded above deck. "I'm just anxious I guess. A mix of good and bad."

His brows knitted in understanding, "Hey, I've protected you before, right? And nothing has to change." Bella didn't have her answer as he leapt back onto the deck. But she couldn't get over the feeling of an anchor in her stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Please for the love of god someone kill me," Bella whined rather dramatically. But the irony of her order didn't evade her as Edward let out a dark chuckle. But that didn't stop her from face-planting into the bed from pure exhaustion, "I can't move. I ate too much." She lay sprawled as Edward sat next to her.

They had just gotten around the tip of Maine after eating their way up the coast for almost a month. Bella had enjoyed the trip north so far, sleeping in ports, sailing during the day. This was their test run before taking off across the Atlantic Ocean. But who knew someone could get sick of all this sea food?

Edward rubbed her back gently as she moaned into the comforter, "I told you stop after your fourth set of crab legs," he replied, "But you were adamant to get our money's worth from the buffet."

"Oh god, don't speak of buffets now. They have betrayed me."

That sent him into another length of laughter, the sound so rich it almost made Bella forget how full her stomach was; or how empty her ring finger remained. Edward just kept rubbing the small of her back; the most husband like thing he could have done. Bella both looked and felt like a whale that had breached, but she still turned to find him gazing down her lovingly. Damn him.

It had been two weeks of travel already, and they had yet to get sick of each other. Bella was waiting for the other shoe to drop, for her and Edward to want to throw in the towel since she had a tendency to be pessimistic her entire life. But nothing had gone wrong yet.

There had been several times when Edward had had to kneel in front of Bella, and each time her heart skipped a beat. But every time he had only been tying off a line, or helping her across the slippery deck.

Bella let out a groan at the thought. Of how pathetic she both felt and sounded. Edward thought it was because of the fish.

"Do you think you're going to be sick?" His voice was soft; and she groaned again at the amount of care of this man. Who knew her cranky neighbor was so caring? And how Bella was a horrible person for wanting a ring from Edward when he was doing this for her.

"Do I look as bad as I feel?" She asked. Bella hadn't showered in days, mostly taking dips in the ocean whenever they took breaks from the endless jigging. Though Edward did most of the work when it came to manning the ship, so she could sit and read instead of killing herself by trying to help. And if that wasn't a test for marriage, she didn't know what was.

Not to say the trip was perfect. Bella's go at the art of sailing had been bumpy to say the least, but after a few close calls when she had been thrown overboard, Edward had told her cheerfully she was getting the hand of things. Her body said otherwise.

Who knew sailing was so much work? Everything hurt. Including her skin. Even if she slathered on the sunscreen, and wore a hat and long sleeves most the time, she still felt wind chapped. Edward had sought to give Bella some reprieve from the water by suggesting they eating at a real restaurant inland. But now Bella had just set herself two steps back by hoarding herself full of food.

But all he said was, "You look beautiful as always." He reaching to tuck a piece of stray hair from her face. The words would have perhaps sounded cheesy from anyone else. But they made Bella hum with warmth; the softness of his touch and the sincerity of his voice making her forget about everything.

"Then prove it," she flipped to her back, her aching arms screaming as she pulled him to her. A month of pulling rope had done a number on her biceps. But Bella didn't care as soon as his lips met hers.

"I thought you were sore," Edward murmured over the kiss, though his hand was already at her hip, the other at the side of her face.

"Since when are you worried about being gentle?" Bella quirked, eliciting a rather dark look to enter his eyes. This side of him, the more possessive Edward had yet to come out to play during the trip. And even though Bella loved conscientious, polite Edward, she also missed the snarky ass that could make her blood boil with frustration. And lust.

Then and there, with the wilderness of Maine sprawling up around them; the icy waters rocking their bodies together, Bella wanted to taste the fierceness of the man above her. The man that had done everything; sacrificed everything in her name.

Edward growled at her insistence, Bella pushing her tongue to taste him. She felt his fingers dig into her hips; more as an anchor than anything.

"Bella," he warned. She knew he was worried about her sore muscles, but Bella didn't want to hear any of his concerns. Her only answer was widening her legs, the thin cotton dress hiking as her core met his. Edward sucked in a breath when her softness met his hardness. She let out a long sight.

Finally. She could have whimpered as Bella palmed that sizable bulge in his pants. And there was a moment when Edward met her stare; reading his final warning through nothing but his green eyes. She cocked a brow in silent prodding.

before she knew it, Bella's knees were wrapped behind him, the need for his body becoming clearer the more Edward kept the rest of his weight from her. "Please." Bella practically begged, her wet center echoing the same as he ground against her.

She whimpered at the feeling of his hardness; though still covered, made her bite her lip in anticipation. They hadn't been together in weeks; not since she grew sluggish from the endless aid. Edward on the other hand was relentless during the day. Sailing seemed to invigorate him.

Thought Bella was run ragged at the end of the day, she still wanted him. Actually craved him. Edward of course obliged, but not fully. Bella was left satisfied, but not from the kind of deep hunger she longed for. And if she'd known the kind of chastity that came with their sailing trip, she would have never had come.

Bella ground against him again, her hands flying to untie his board shorts. But Edward caught her grasp to wrap behind his neck. He then trailed a hand down her calves; painstakingly slow and gentle. She ground her jaw in frustration.

Edward didn't read as much as he pulled back to look at her, his thumb almost reverently stroking her cheek bone as he just….stopped. Bella was about to insist she help Edward take off his clothes, when he spoke.

"Are you happy, Bella?" His expression was more than just heat. Bella had to blink through her own lust-hazed gaze to absorb his question.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm happy."

"I mean, do you think you can be happy with me? Really happy?"

"Of course." She took his face between her hands, aiming to pull him back down to a kiss. But he resisted.

"But what if you need more. More money and stability and just—" he broke off, "More than I can give you?"

Bella softened at the doubt on his face. It hadn't emerged in a while. She sometimes forgot it existed, since he could be so sure of himself sometimes that it drove her insane. And then during times like this, it was clear how much that inner doubt still consumed him.

"I never need anything more than you," she replied honestly; her honestly unable to hide as she clutched him closer, "And to answer your question, yes, I'm happy. And I love you even more for asking."

Her answer seemed to satiate him; his lips pressed as he glanced down to her body. Her simple dress was now hiked around her hips. Her newly tanned skin still lingering with the heat of his palm. And whatever he saw, the sight seemed to break him from his trance. Rather starkly.

"What's wrong?"

"You should get some sleep." He wiped a hand down his face, standing as she sat upright on her elbows.

"But—"

"I know for a fact what pushing a body too hard will do; like you've been doing these past weeks." He glanced back, "You need rest, Bella."

She lay frozen as he opened the door and exited rather quickly. Bella felt her gaze go blurry the longer she tried to understand what had went wrong. But much to her chagrin, she could already feel how her body was starting to groan from sitting up. Her arms were sore, her core much more by trying to keep balance all day.

If they had any hope to making it to their destination in one piece, Bella would have to take it slow, for now. In both their trip and her and Edward's relationship.

Even if that was the last thing she wanted to do.


	18. Chapter 18

Bella stretched out on the bed, reaching across only to feel a cold pillow next to her. She sat upright abruptly, a scowl already on her face as she grabbed the closest thing. It was Edward's shirt from last night. And throwing on that on, Bella heading towards upper deck.

If she would have known that sailing entailed waking up in a cold bed every morning, she would have said screw it. But Edward was always adamant about checking they stayed on course. Even if his riggings always stayed tight and true, he was obsessively waking through the night to triple check. Bella wanted to ask if his anxiety had some other source, perhaps his family or their relationship. But she didn't ask any of them, only asking if he wanted to dock. He always refused.

"Edward?" Bella called into the brisk air of early morning, checking her balance on the slick surface of the boat. She had yet to really look at her surroundings, but as soon as her eyes adjusted to dim morning horizon, did her brain snap awake.

They weren't sailing at all, because the ship was docked; though it still rocked gently against the budding waves. They weren't at a public marina as she hugged herself against the chill. There was no cluster of ships; no endless wooden boards atop yards of decking. They were on someone's private water front.

There was only one deck, no house on the property but a pristine lawn. Bella squinted to the stunning houses around her, all mansions even by Manhattan standards. And the longer she looked down the back, the more Bella swore she recognized the house two doors down.

"Wait," Bella spoke out loud, feeling her chest catch as she slowly looked up. Trees shot far from the edge of lake Michigan, straight upwards to a sheer hill that seemed to view the entire bay. And the two houses that sat atop the hill across the street were unmistakable.

"Holy shit."

They were in Good Hart. Edward had lied. They hadn't continued into Canada, but cut inland to the Great Lakes. And now they were actually docked on a few yards from where he had shot Anthony, where Bella had almost lost her life before he stepped in front of her. It was Alice's house that she recognized, only a few lots down from where she stood now.

Bella shivered against the memory, suddenly eager to exit the rocking boat, even if it wasn't the exact site of that terrible night. She instead, turned her attention up to her old house. But as she squinted into the distance, it now looked…different.

From this angle, her former residence looked slightly altered. But no, it still was the same color, the same amount of greenery and the same distance from Edward's house. But that wasn't it. She couldn't place what had changed. And before Bella knew what she was doing, she was walking across the private lake access, wearing nothing but Edward's dress shirt as she hiked up the steep drive.

Admittedly, she didn't know where her mind was, but she was determined to figure out what had been altered on her little quaint cottage. The windows had indeed been all replaced, trimmed in bright white, but Edward had done that a long time ago. But the closer she got, the more Bella noticed the little things. The once-crumbling shingles were now swapped by dark metal east-coast style roofing. The house had been re-sided as well. No more was the moldy wood paneling.

At the sight of her old house now given some tender loving care, Bella regretting ever selling it and not being able to make the improvements herself. She felt like a failed parent who had given up her child instead of trying to help.

But still, the more she walked up that drive, the more Bella racked her brain for what she was going to say to these new owners. Thank you? Or maybe ask if they would consider selling it back to her?

An idiot thing to ask for sure. But Bella wondered why Edward had stopped in Good Hart at all. Perhaps he needed to confront his own separate trauma from the accident before moving on.

But as Bella faced the front door of the house she had given up, she realized it had been a perfect fit. All of it.

Raising her hand to knock, the door cracked open before she ever could. "Hello?" Feeling like a creep, she still couldn't help but peer inside only to gasp at the stunning interior. Inside, was held a breed of style that Bella could never fathom. It was bright yet warm. Clean yet homey. An exact feel that every interior designer fought to accomplish. And these homeowners had done it in just over a month since she had left.

"Bella?"

She spun to that familiar voice, clutched her racing heart, as Edward stood on what had once been her porch. Now it was the porch of strangers. "I'm not trespassing," she blurted. His brows rose in humor. Both of them were witnessing the same thing: that Bella had let herself in to these poor people's home. "Not on purpose, anyways," she added. But all he asked was,

"What are you doing up?" his voice was rough as he glanced to her attire. Only then did Bella realize that she didn't have any pants on. So even if the homeowners had been there— thank God, they didn't seem to be—she would have looked like an escaped mental patient.

"I wondered where you went." Was her only excuse, she cocked her head at his own outfit. He wore work jeans and a t-shirt. He also had paint on his hands, his tool belt on as Bella's mind flashed to the night she had found him on the same exact spot. Oh, how history liked to repeat itself. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, to make you feel better, you're not trespassing. Not really." He stepped past her, as her confusion sunk in. Bella followed him with narrowed eyes, aiming to ask what he thought he was doing. Now Edward was the one trespassing. But before she could point out as much, he faced her rather abashedly. "Because this is now mine. Ours, if you will. I bought the house. For you."

Bella was beyond embarrassed as she let out a loud snort. She thought he was joking. Edward's brows rose up at the noise; no humor in his features. She snorted again, "You're serious?"

"Yeah, I am." Edward stated, unblinking. Her eyes flashed to his pocket, where Bella noticed him fingering something small and square-ish. Whatever it was, he left it alone soon after, running a hand through his hair. Bella snapped her attention back to present.

"You didn't have to do this for me, Edward. I don't know what to think."

"I know, but I wanted to do it."

Bella glanced to the new space around them. Now taking the time to notice, it shared a stark resemblance to Edward's place next door. Actually, every place she looked: the new stair railing, or the smart-looking trim of each window and door. But it was much more feminine of a design than his previous residence.

"Edward—" she started warily.

"Yeah?" He put on an easy smile when she faced him with narrow eyes.

"How have you been renovating this?"

He pressed his lips together, but she just narrowed his eyes. And he cracked, "Alright, I felt bad for what you were dragged into, with Anthony. And me leaving for a while. I wanted to repay you. I hired a crew to spruce things up in the meantime." He sighed, "It was supposed to be a surprise for your birthday. I only stopped for a quick check on everything. I didn't expect you to wake up while I docked the boat. I wanted to be back on the water before eight."

"But how did you afford it? Aren't you broke after your father's company going under? I mean—this is too much." She felt her heart thud at the sentiment, but still something didn't add up. It was too much, indeed.

But Edward was unwavering as he answered, "I still have some money, Bella. I invested well." Bella nodded dimly at that, looking back to the surroundings. She was aware of Edward waiting. But what could she say? That all she had wanted was to marry him. He didn't need to buy up the block.

"I assume that water front we're docked on is yours too."

He nodded. Bella let out a long breath. Real estate on or near Lake Michigan was not cheap. At all.

"To make yourself feel better, we can rent it while we sail. Make quite a good profit from it."

She nodded at that, but still mute as she spun to the place she had grown to love. Bella had been contemplating to asking the owners to reconsider a moment ago, but now knowing Edward was that very person, she was speechless.

"Don't get me wrong. I love it," she turned to Edward; who had remained still while she absorbed it all, "And I love you for doing something so grand. But you don't need to dazzle me with gifts every day. You know that's not me."

"I know. But I felt bad that you had to give it up. And I figured it could be here in case you changed your mind. Even if you don't want to spend any time up here, we can always rent the house as well for another source of income."

"That makes me feel better."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He said, sensing she still wasn't sold. "But I couldn't sleep knowing I may have been part of the decision to let this place go. There's so much potential in it."

"I know." Bella felt herself finally absorbing what he had done. Perhaps Edward hadn't proposed to her like she had once expected, but he had made a grand gesture, nonetheless. And it was more than enough for Bella. So she finally smiled.

"I love it," she agreed. Edward grinned at that, clearly receiving the reaction he had hoped for. Bella stepped in for a hug, peering up to give him a quick kiss. But Edward held on longer, and she wasn't complaining, simply enjoying the feel of his lips to let go either.

Edward caught on quickly, inhaling as he stepped closer to rest his hands at the small of her back. Bella felt his dress shirt she wore rising the closer they pressed; exposing her bottom half to the cool air. She shivered.

"I thought I turned the heat on," He grumbled to himself, no doubt feelings her shaking. Without Bella even asking, he started to swipe his broad hands down her sides. And something about the pressure of his mouth, and the smooth stroking of his tongue against hers, made Bella's head swirl with all the unkempt lust of almost a month without really feeling him. And suddenly she wasn't so cold anymore.

"Does this place have a bed?" Bella glanced upstairs; hoping there was a room they could take a tumble in.

"Sadly no, but I know of a way we can still christen the place." Edward hummed at the suggestion, already steering them to the kitchen. Bella bit her lip when his grip dropped to her ass, hiking her to him as she easily wrapped her legs around his waist. He took no effort of bringing them into the kitchen. He set her on the counter, and Bella yelped at the cold granite.

"Sorry," he murmured against her open mouth, propping her up on his hands to create a barrier. She moaned at the seeping warmth of him, opening her legs so the rest of Edward could step between them.

"Just keep going," she urged as she started frantically freeing him of his t-shirt.

"What will the neighbors think?" Edward chuckled at her eagerness, before Bella moved to the zipper of his pants. His voice broke through her daze.

Bella's attention snapped behind him and out the sink window. And perhaps it was from weeks of worrying for her life, but his words made her freeze.

"Hey," he lifted her chin with his knuckle, "You don't have to worry, he's already here giving you a house-warming gift." He chuckled when Bella absorbed what he was saying.

"You still own the place next door?" She felt her heart start to slow down now the thought of any peeping tom was gone. Edward only laughed harder at his little practical joke. Bella playfully shoved him away.

"You scared the hell out of me, thinking some creep was watching!"

"I'm sorry." He breathed against the side of her face. Bella melted immediately, as he hiked her thighs under his forearms; pulling her to him. "But for the record, he wouldn't have minded in the least bit."

She groaned at his promise, their lips crashing in a relentless fight of tongue and teeth. Her hands went to the buckle of his belt, already feeling a hot blush spread when Bella felt how ready he was for her. Edward's mouth dipped to the crook of her neck, but then she absorbed what he had just said.

"Did you just admit you watched me through my window?"

Edward had the good sense to look a bit sheepish, but he was quick to add, "It was from my own kitchen. Forgive me if I glanced over a few times." When her mouth popped open, he went into the defense, "Like you weren't watching me either, Bella. I saw you peering—" his gaze dropped to her mouth as he dragged his thumb across her bottom lip, "—trying to see if I was upstairs in my room."

She ignored his dark tone as Bella flashed him an astonished glare, "I can't believe what I'm hearing!"

"I was supposed to be watching you, remember?" He broke into a smile, a move he knew would make her melt.

"That doesn't count. And for the record, I was making sure you were in your house, so I could go outside without being barked at! I was not spying!"

He scoffed, "I never barked at you." Her brows rose. "Okay, perhaps I was a bit gruff at times."

Bella sat back to give him another look, "Gruff? You were terrifying. Unbelievably hot, but still, you had an air about you."

"The air of a criminal?"

"No," Bella said firmer. "It was like, you knew what you wanted. And you wouldn't let anyone tell you otherwise." She glanced between them, as Edward's hand braced beside her bent knees that hung off the counter. "That kind of confidence was frightening."

He hummed at her insight, daring to brush his fingers at the skin above her knee. It made gooseflesh rise as Bella's head fell back with a groan. Just one touch, and this man could illicit anything he wanted.

"You know, that was all an act." Edward murmured, his stroke remaining agonizing as Bella closed her eyes. His voice continued to brush along her skin, "A way for me to deal with my attraction to you. You frightened me too, Bella." His grip turned insistent at her thigh, causing a groan to drop from her lips, "You still do, dammit."

"I do?" Her head rose to meet his gaze finally. Edward sucked in a deep breath as he braced for her answer. But he held still her stare; not shying away a bit. "I love you." Bella felt her heart swell with the words: of the man admitting weakness. He always surprised her. Edward had so much responsibility and pain to bear throughout his life; with his family, and then the embezzlement then prison. And then all the aftermath with Anthony. It would have turned anyone to stone.

But Edward didn't want any of that; he didn't want to give in to the coldness that their world forced. And all these weeks, Bella had been questioning their relationship, turning completely blind to the fact that Edward he always been trying to show Bella how much he loved her.

"Thank you. For everything," she said, tugging him closer by the belt of his pants. Edward's brows rose in surprise, but her touch was gentle as she wrapped her hands around the muscles of his waist, dropping to the slope of his back before rising to swipe across his shoulders. A soothing motion.

He was so strong; so capable in his protection of her. But deep down, Edward was perhaps in as much need as Bella to be protected. To be loved. So she asked him the question that had burning in her chest ever since she boarded that boat with him.

The first time, when he had brooded. Even at his worst, Bella had known that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Edward, but she had just been too damn scared to fully accept that. But not anymore.

"Will you marry me?" The words shocked the both of them as the words froze the air around them. But Bella meant them; more than she had ever meant anything before. She wanted to spend her life with Edward and no one else. She couldn't imagine anyone else.

So, if he wouldn't be the one to as ask, then she would.

"Wow," he let out a long breath. But he didn't step back as Bella waited, watching when he dragged a hand across his hair. She wanted to say so many other things: was he shocked? Confused? Was he trying to find a way to let her down easy. But all she said was,

"I'm sorry." she basically shouted, rushing to explain herself. But Edward's gaze snapped up to her; his eyes narrowing in…sadness?

"Don't say sorry, Bella—" His other hand went to his pocket. Bella's eyes dropped to the same, watching as he retrieved a tiny velvet box from his pocket; her heart almost breaking out of her chest it was beating so hard. "Because I was just about to ask you the same—"

Bella blinked as he opened the velvet box. And inside the most brilliant diamond she'd ever seen. She couldn't believe it; basically, choking on a laugh as her hands went to her mouth. It was hysteria that was setting in the longer he held that ring.

It was perfect.

"I was waiting for the right moment," Edward proceeded to explain the longer Bella remained silent. But her heart wasn't working anymore. Nor was her breathing as she finally looked up at him. He was smiling, warmly as he let her take in the moment. "Maybe if I get down on one knee you'll answer me." His eyes were brighter than she'd ever seen them. All she could do was watch as he bent before her. She remained atop that counter like an idiot. Edward cleared his throat.

"Isabella Swan, you've captured my heart in such a short time. But I think my soul was already yours the moment you hit me with that lacrosse stick." Bella gushed laughter through her wet eyes. "You make me a better man. So much so, I can only hope to repay the fraction of the amount of happiness you've given me. For the rest of my life, if need be." He swallowed, "So will _you_ marry _me_?"

At that moment, Bella was taken back to every other decision in her life: college and careers or where she would live. They had always been made for her, and she had accepted it. Even though secretly, Bella had never been positive about any of it. What she really wanted had always escaped her.

But as she gazed down at the man before her, practically beaming with happiness, there was no doubt before Bella shouted the first word that came to mind.

"Yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	19. Chapter 19

"Yes?" He stuttered at her answer, those green eyes blinking. Bella could have sworn tears were in his eyes as they both beheld the ring on her finger. The huge diamond sparkled in the kitchen light, seeming to scream out loud across the world that she was Edwards forever.

Bella wouldn't have it any other way.

"Are you shocked?" she asked.

"I just can't believe it." Edward folded her knuckles lovingly; pressing them to his mouth, with the ring in the center. Bella hummed as the cold metal of her band warmed with the help of his breath. Now she was fighting to see through her own batch of misty-eyes.

"You had no reason to be."

"That didn't stop me from doubting myself," was Edward's only response. And Bella understood what he meant. They had been through so much, it was hard to accept such a happy ending. Before she could voice as much, he was grabbing her face, and kissing her so fiercely it took he breath away.

They both froze at the contact, Bella's entire body melting against his as she relished in the moment; relished in him. Edward was nothing but firmness against her, his body enveloping hers in the best way. But before she could lower her hand to find her favorite part of him, his head dipped to her chest.

He seemed frantic to taste as much as her skin as possible; practically ripping the buttons of his shirt she wore to expose the simple bra and panties. He groaned at the sight.

"Have I mentioned how much I you? When I was away, for that month, and even when I have to leave you and go ashore," he paused before slowing peeling away her lace bra and palming the flesh that was revealed. "I can never get you out of my head. And I wouldn't have it any other way." Bella's head fell lax with the heat of his mouth.

"I thought—" she gasped when his teeth nipped at the swell. Her voice cut out as soon as his tongue swirled around her hardened peak; Edward growled when her grip shot to his hair. The sound reverberated through her body, sending more heat straight to Bella's core. "—When we hadn't done anything on the boat that you had gotten bored of me."

Her words seemed to finally sink in as he slowly removed his mouth. Bella watched Edward gain his full height, her breath halting from the sheer size of him. But his features were impossibly soft as he slipped his palm against her cheek. Bella couldn't help but rest her head there.

"I will never get bored of you. How could you think I ever would?"

Well, now Bella felt like an idiot. "I don't know," she looked to the floor. But Edward pulled her attention up as he came in for a slow, lingering kiss that she couldn't help but close her eyes to. He separated his lips enough to breath, "I will always want you, Bella. But on that boat, I couldn't do what I wanted to do to you. I was restricted from touching you fully," his voice cut off with a growl; that mouth of his just inches from hers. She shivered at the anticipation.

"Well now you can." Bella met his gaze full on; begging him to do something about it. His nostrils flared at her challenge; something dark crossed his eyes as he let out what might have been a snarl. And before Bella could react, she was being hauled to the edge of the counter; her legs spread as wide as her core met something impossibly hard.

They both hissed at the sudden contact. Edward quickly discarded his remaining clothes as he barely aligned her to him. And then he pushed in.

"Fuck. Bella." Edward's rough voice let out a line of other curse words: all accompanied by her name. He only paused to let each other take in the sensation, from his length to his girth, Bella could barely breath she felt so complete; so utterly filled as Edward stilled inside of her.

"Are you okay?" he asked after what could have been hours or seconds. Those green eyes seemed to eat up every reaction: from her scrunched face to her still chest to see if Bella was in any ounce of pain.

She wanted to answer and say she was more than fine. But she was feeling too much to use her voice. It had been too long since they had been together, almost two months since she had felt him; really felt one with the man she loved so much.

All she managed was to plead was, "More." And Edward was more than willing to agree as he gathered Bella in his arms. And in one swift motion, he had raised her thighs onto his forearms and he had started to move.

Bella made a noise that wasn't very quiet, biting her lip as she rested her forehead against his shoulder. Edward just kept up his agonizingly careful pace, letting her feel every inch of him; in and out, somehow filling her more perfectly with each stroke.

Her grip went to his arms, anything she could clutch on for dear life. Because Bella was feeling too many things: The heat of his skin was starting to scorch her own, and the fluid motion of his muscles was like completion beneath her fingers. And Edward was only moving faster.

But she didn't want it to be slow. Bella wanted the opposite as he kept up that driving force beneath her; jolting her body upwards with each choking thrust. She couldn't speak or move as their time apart physically became a hole in her chest that needed to be filled only with the feel of him. Suddenly, those two months without full satisfaction became clear to Bella. They were desperate for one another. She was biting her lip so hard just to stop from shattering, it started to turn numb.

"How close are you?" Edward's voice came out strained, like he was having as much as a struggle as Bella. But there were just too many sensations for her to keep control against to speak clearly.

"Keep going." Her voice barely had any volume, because if Bella really let loose, then she would start screaming for the entire neighborhood to hear.

Edward thankfully obeyed; full force now as he lifted her weight completely and started fucking her to oblivion. Bella started to whimper every time he pulled out, only to slam back in to the hilt. And then her lip started to bleed she was biting so hard.

"I'm so close" she gasped into his neck. Edward grunted his own answer, his breath fanning out across her hair as his cutting moans created the perfect backdrop for her own release.

"Come for me," he suddenly ordered, his commanding tone the final break that cleaved Bella in half. And so she finally let go.

She started shaking as her eyes squeezed shut. Muffling her moans into his neck, Bella felt the muscles of his back ripple as Edward let each wave of her orgasm crash around her. Even if his own moans were starting to get desperate, he never faltered pace. Not once.

Just as she was about to be consumed by the sensations of him, Edward suddenly met her mouth in a wild kiss. It was full of heat as he sucked on her tongue with each moan she gave. And as Bella let him take every bit of her: from her screams to the blood on her lips: she gave every ounce of herself as the man beneath her continued like some unfaltering machine; making sure every bit of her pleasure had reached every inch of her body.

When her mouth started to slow as Bella's orgasm subsided, Edward felt as much and he eased her from the counter and into his arms. She dimly realized they were moving.

"Where are we going?" She looked down as Edward pressed her closer. She shivered from the walk into the living room; the air around them still chilly from the morning.

His breath hovered at her ear, "We have to christen the entire place, don't you think?" Bella smiled as he mirrored her with a smirk of his own. Edward was still sheathed inside her, and when he sat them on the soft couch, Bella groaned out loud.

Now it was his turn for Edward's head to fall back as they reached an entirely new depth together. It left them both speechless. When they managed to gather themselves, his hands went to her hips, while Bella clutched his neck for balance.

"Now it's your turn, love," he grunted before lifting her from him. Bella pouted at the loss. But she shook at how sensitive her core was. She had just barely recovered from their previous jaunt in the kitchen. But that didn't mean Bella wasn't hungry for more.

"My turn for what?" Bella bent her head as she trailed a single finger from his throat to just above where his cock glistened, still wet with her arousal. Edward hissed when she leaned back to drag her hands along his thighs; scraping her nails ever so slightly into the firm muscle there. His hips jerked at her touch. Including something else.

"Are you teasing me?" He cocked a brow in interest; Edward seeming anything but unhappy at the turn of events.

"How else are you supposed to last for each room?" Bella barely brushed her center along his length. Edward let out the most glorious snarl that made her insides clench almost uncomfortably.

"A man can only try." He gave her a lazy grin, and she felt her lady bits jolt at the sight. Edward was the picture of relaxed masculinity; with his head back, he displayed his already prominent adam's apple. Bella wanted to drag her teeth down his throat.

His abdomen was tense from her position atop him, his broad chest braced under her palms, merely waiting for her next move. And when Bella finally sheathed him inside her, she could have died a happy woman.

Edward growled at the feeling of the new position, the sound more guttural than she'd ever heard as he clenched his eyes shut with what she hoped was pleasure and not pain. Bella felt herself clench with the girth of him, the feeling of him being inside her something indescribably perfect.

She was about to ask if he was alright, when he breathed, "Keep going."

So she started to move, with knees bent next to his hips as she braced the topsides of her feet atop his legs for leverage, Edward let out a drawn-out moan when she started to rise and fall in time.

"You're perfection," he groaned it lie it was a crime, his rough palms stroking her sides; her ass. Then Edward rose a bit to take a hardened peak into his mouth. But he was not done there as he pressed his thumb against her tiny bundle of nerves. Bella dropped her head in submission, feeling another orgasm about to take hold. Edward only rubbed harder, his own hips now joining hers in earnest. And Bella had no choice but let him take over as her core started to convulse.

It started with her whispering his name, but then as he went faster and faster as Edward took full reign of the pace by wrapping his arms around her like his own personal anchor, "I love you." It was a promise and a prayer falling from his lips. And that was the final straw that sent Bella spiraling.

Her orgasm crested like the perfect swell, sending her floating impossibly high as her second climax took hold of every ounce of muscle in her body. Edward was whispering something in her ears; over and over as she latched on to her own personal life boat. Her mouth was letting loose its own set of pleas, though Bella couldn't recall exactly what she had said.

But soon enough, Edward's hips started to slow with hers, and the kisses became more chaste when Bella fell completely lax from her pleasure. He let her rest until she could hear nothing but his breath. It centered her as she gathered herself. And only then did she dimly open her eyes to look at him. And when she did, Bella found his face utterly beaming.

"What?"

"I liked what you said."

"What did I say?"

Edward didn't answer as he removed his arms to gently stroke his sides. "Nothing. But I think you need a nap before the next session. They're three more rooms we need to go through."

"I think I can manage another round." She answered with meaning. Edward hummed at the thought, but before she could suggest visiting those next rooms immediately, he had her cradled in his arms, and heading towards the hall of the bathroom.

"I suppose we can anoint the shower in the meantime," He winked down to her, "But then I'll need a nap afterwards, too."

Bella just let her forehead press against his; inhaling his gorgeous scent as she rested her eyes. Worn out, indeed.

When they reached the bathroom, Bella gasped at the newly renovated glass shower and clean, white subway tiles. The space was stunning and bright, just like Edward as he set her to her feet to turn on the spray. He eyed her wobbly legs, "Do you need help standing upright?" She brushed him off as she sat leaned against the counter, in utter relaxation as she bent her head back to the blooming steam that was quickly enveloping the bathroom.

"Just hurry up." Bella heard his chuckle before he busied himself with what she assumed was finding some towels and making sure the shower was ready.

She turned to let him, undoing the remaining buttons of his shirt she still wore, quickly discarding it to the floor. Her panties had been long torn off her body, but her bra still sat under her breasts.

Bella opened her eyes to find that Edward had apparently taken the short cut and had only peeled back the cups instead of unstrapping it from her body. She couldn't help but huff out a laugh in her post-sex bliss.

Turning to the mirror to try and detangle her hair before the shower, she must have looked like pure chaos, with only just waking before coming right over. And her breath must have been atrocious since she hadn't even stopped to brush her teeth. Bella scowled at the thought.

"I wouldn't have had you any other way." Edward's voice broke her from her trance just as their eyes met through the mirror. He had apparently read her thoughts as he smiled softly at her mess of hair. Bella's own eyes fell to his naked body; since he did it so much better than her. Edward let her stare, standing there looking like some Greek god in all his glory.

"How could you kiss me with morning breath?" She reached back and tried to unclasp her bra, because it was itching. But Edward quickly replaced her hands after seeing her struggle. And Bella sighed from the feel of his gentle fingers at her back. She heard the brush of the bra against the floor. But they continued to just remain there; Edward behind her as he swept his palms down her shoulders to her arms. Then to the slope of her back and upwards.

She couldn't help but close her eyes at the wonderful sensation. He gently led her into the shower, letting the shower spray warm her quickly chilling skin. Bella angled her head to his height, finally opening her eyes and waiting for him to tease her about her hap-hazard appearance. When he kissed her.

It was strong yet gentle. But there was no mistaking the heat of his lips as Edward pushed his entire mouth against hers. Bella moaned at the feel of him, coupled with the wetness of the spray. But it seemed as though he was not satisfied as his hand came to her jaw, gently prodding her to open for him.

She obeyed, and to her surprise, he started to taste her in earnest. And this kiss was different than all the rest. It was more languid than she'd ever had before as he slowly stroked her tongue with his. It was as if Edward was trying to consume her from the inside out; his hold at her jaw splaying to her neck for better access.

When he finally pulled away, he had a smirking look in his eye. That was how Bella knew she had been proven wrong. Because that had been the hottest kiss she'd ever received; morning breath and all.

"I stand corrected," she blinked, rather dazed. Edward just smiled wider.

"I think the water's warm enough," was all he said, nodding to her flushed skin; though it wasn't due to the heat of the water. Bella merely gave a mute nod before pulling him underneath the spray with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, are you sure on the venue? One last time, you sure you want to keep it a secret?" Bella said as she snapped a picture for her blog. After sending a fleet of photos to Alice and Rose and the rest of her friends and family, most of them had suggested documenting them online, while writing about each place they had visited.

And after a year, Bella had been documenting her and Edward's journeys across he world; to a welcomed reception as her blog quickly grew in popularity. She also documented her learning curve when it came to sailing. And at the moment, Bella was happy they were making their way up the Mississippi river, as it gave her a reprieve from the unforgivable ocean.

They had just finished the Virgin Islands before moving inland. The end destination was something that was even a mystery to Bella. Edward had wanted it that way. But between eating, sailing and sex for almost a year, she couldn't complain. She was spoiled.

In the meantime, they had managed to plan the rest of their wedding. The date was set: now a mere few days away. Alice and Rose had helped with everything else Bella couldn't, including the guest list, food and of course making sure the dress shipped from Italy. (yes, they had stopped and found one from a new budding designer there. And it was stunning)

But still, no one would tell her where Bella's own wedding was taking place. Not even her own fiancé who was lying next to her. For once, Edward wasn't jumping around the ship, but actually chatting with her.

"You can't make me crack. I am determined." He closed his eyes to the receding sun, "The venue remains a secret until we land the day of." He smiled as she braced his hands behind his head. Bella shot him a scowl; though he couldn't see it.

"Is it in Manhattan?" she slid closer to his sprawled body. Though the position displayed his platter of muscles rather nicely, Bella kept her hands to herself as she added, "I know a wedding at the Plaza would be well received from both of our families. Is it there?"

Edward scoffed with a groan. "You don't know me very well if you think I would have our wedding in the city."

Bella let herself muddle on that, not wanting a city wedding herself. But now she was back where she started, "Give me some hints then. I need a sense of what to expect." His eyes weren't open or Bella would have started to pout. So she did nothing but pull her knees into her chest from the chill, waiting for his answer.

They had both been living in swim suits these past weeks, not seeing the point to ever change out of them. Edward had usually only worn swim trunks and a t-shirt. But right now, he had opted for shirtless, and Bella was enjoying the view.

Sensing her eyes on her, he finally squinted up to her. But they narrowed as soon as they saw the look in her eye. "What about just trusting me?"

Bella tried to remain passive, though she felt her skin heating with anxiety. "I do trust you, but I'm stressing that the dress isn't right, or my hair and make-up will be too much or too little; even if Alice has assured me everything is taken care of, I need to know!"

That made him sit upright; his hand immediately steading her eyes to him; even over the rocking boat, Edward remained her rock. Always. "No matter where it is, you'll look perfect. I promise. And my sister has a way of taking care of everything; including the unexpected stuff."

Bella felt her jaw clench at that, "I hate not knowing."

Edward let out a rich chuckle as he laid back down. "Does that include the engagement and the house and this boat trip? Because I recall rather warm receptions after each of those surprises."

Her core heated with the mention, and suddenly Bella was hungry for him again. Even though he had just quelled that hunger when they awoke that morning. Something about today, with so much pent up energy about the wedding, Bella wanted him that much more.

"I hate when you're a smart ass," she said, dimly looking around the river to see if they would be seen. Bella also glanced to the riggings, making sure they were secure and there would be no distractions. Edward seemed unperturbed to her teasing, his eyes still closed.

"Just relax, okay? I can feel your anxiety from down here. A bride needs to enjoy this time before the chaos." His broad hand rested at her thigh to try and quiet her racing thoughts. Bella practically jolted at the touch; though she could tell it was chaste move from his end.

"Easier said than done," she grumbled, glancing to his face. He had sunglasses on, his bronze hair slightly ruffling in the evening breeze. Did he even know what it was like to be kept in the dark of her own wedding? It was driving her insane not knowing.

There were a few minutes of silence that Bella spent unknowingly gnawing on her lip. Until she felt a finger steer her chin downward; effectively breaking her anxiety free as green eyes melted to her.

"Bella."

"Yeah?"

"It's in Michigan."

"It is?" her heart practically ratcheted out of her chest at his small concession. Edward's mouth started to spread in a smirk as she planted a firm kiss to his lips, impossibly happy to now know what state Bella would be getting married in.

"Yes. So now can you relax and enjoy our last few days alone?" he said, "You're starting to make me worry now. And I'm supposed to be the sane one," he chuckled.

"Hey, you knew what you were getting yourself into when you proposed." She gave a smile of her own, finally able to join him on the spread blanket as she let out a long breath. It was in Michigan. That was good to know, and it made sense, since that's where they had met. "Relaxing is not in my forte," she yawned, finally closing eyes to the slowly dipping sun. This trip had helped her learn to take a breath in life. Summer was almost over, and Bella agreed they needed to enjoy it as much as possible.

"Is that so?" she felt Edward shift lower, his shoulders now level with hers, and sparking a bolt of electricity along her skin. Bella opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing when his palm scraped down the bare skin of her stomach. She thought he was going to stop there, but then he went lower. "Is there anything I could do to help?" His finger trailed along the band of her bikini, letting his intentions sink in.

"You're a smart boy. Make a guess." Bella angled her hips to his; practically feeling his grin spread. But Edward seemed more than content with exploring her already exposed skin, merely brushing his touch along her arms, her legs.

"You've gotten so tan," he murmured, thinking out loud. She couldn't' find any thought to answer with; helpless but to memorize every lingering touch. Then she felt pressure at the ties of her bottoms; a slight pull before he paused. "Should we make a note to your progress?"

"Yes," she sighed as he freed her of her bathing suit. And Edward hummed at the sight of her tan-lines. Warmth bloomed outward from where her new skin lay bare to the open air around them. "You're fucking gorgeous," he assured; his voice like liquid velvet lulling her tired eyes shut once more. Bella let a blind hand to try and touch him too, but Edward steered it back to her side, "Just enjoy." he ordered, now running his hands along her inner thighs.

"Edward." Bella's back arched she was so ready for him, her body practically singing at each touch. He seemed to enjoy as much.

"What do you want, love?"

"More," she breathed, pressing her eyes shut against the bright sun. It was glowing brighter the closer it got to the horizon, but she yearned for an entirely different warmth. She felt a pressure at her center, something in her chest heaving as what she assumed was the heel of his hand sending a pressure of arousal straight downward.

Bella opened her legs wider, inviting him to give more. Always more when it came to the man above her. She then his fingers spreading her so deliciously it made her claw at the blanket just for some release of tension.

Edward just kept up a torturously controlled rhythm, not entirely fast enough for Bella to get what she needed, but not slow enough to let the friction of his touch linger. She was caught in the most pleasurable limbo land. "Please," she breathed, feeling herself start to writhe. And then Edward did something that made her yelp.

His tongue replaced his fingers, dragging it along her core and eliciting a groan of his own. He snarled at her readiness, his palms digging into the flesh of her ass as he delved deeper. This earned him a cry from Bella as he lifted her legs to rest at his back. She couldn't help but fist his hair in her grasp, slowly moving against his gorgeous face as he had his fill of her.

She was making all sorts of noises as Edward let her pull as much as she wanted. He did the same, seeming to feast on her with an intensity that made her whimper for release.

"I'm—" she groaned when she pulled that tiny bundle of nerves into his mouth, "—so close." Bella felt herself tensing in preparation. Edward hummed his own answer as her grip latched onto that head of hair of his, and simply rode out the pleasure of his mouth.

She felt herself breaking apart as he continued. Bella was shaking with her orgasm as Edward refused to let up. His hand held down her bucking hips as her breathing became a mess of gasps from the ministrations he was giving her. Her final release was a crest of undeniable relaxation. And so she fell to the rhythms of the man beneath her.

Edward only removed himself when Bella couldn't move anymore, having repeated how much she loved him, she couldn't even open her eyes or quiet her breathing she was so spent. He laughed at the sight of her, somehow finding a blanket to quickly cover up her chilled skin.

"Thank you," Bella nuzzled her nose into his neck. He was warmer than the sun right now.

"For what?" she was already in his arms. It was quickly becoming her favorite spot as she more felt than saw the steps that led down to the living area.

"For telling me it would be Michigan. I can't wait to be your wife." If Bella could have bottled up any feeing, it would be the feeling of complete safety that Edward gave her. And post-orgasm sans his glorious mouth didn't sound too bad either.

He was silent at her words, merely pitching off what had to be his board shoes before laying Bella in their bed. She was about to do some damage control, apparently having said something wrong that had made him go silent. Then the bed sloped to his weight. And then Edward was wrapping his beautifully muscled arm around to tuck Bella to his side. She fit perfectly. "Are you nervous?" she murmured; already half asleep. It was the only thing she could ask, after he hadn't responded to her idiotic rambling.

Edward let out a long exhale behind her. And she felt her heart drop at the response. She was turning into some emotional sap. But then he answered,

"If I had it my way, we would have been married already."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N I think one more chapter and then this one is finished. Hope you guys have enjoyed the ride of this E and B as much as I have. Thanks for all your support :)**

But much to her chagrin, Edward disobeyed her begging and stopped.

She was about to pull his face to her and demand why he would do such a thing, when Bella felt his hot breath against her ear, "You feel like I could snap you in half you're so tense." His voice was pure velvet, making her relax with just the pure liquid-y sound of it.

"I am not," Bella didn't want to believe it. She was completely at ease. But Edward only continued,

"If you don't relax soon, love, I'm afraid I'm not going to last very long."

Bella met his eyes briefly. "I don't know what's wrong. I've wanted this for so long." Edward nodded at that, reverently brushing back her hair.

"You've been tense the entire trip." It was an open-ended statement, one that she was supposed to answer. But Bella didn't want to talk right now; she wanted nothing but have Edward burn away every lingering doubt she'd ever had. With the only way she could think would stick.

"Later, but right now I need you."

Edward didn't look convinced. As he prepared for some loving speech about the health of communication or other. But Bella forced his face back to hers, "I need you." She stressed the three words; hoping the truth in her eyes would


	20. Chapter 20

"I have to admit, this is a bit of a challenge because of the rocking," Alice grumbled as she wove another piece of Bella's hair into her up-do. Bella saw Alice glance through to mirror at Rose, who was silently steaming while trying to apply Bella's make up. But the stunning blonde said nothing to the matter.

"I'm sorry," Bella said, "I guess I'm so used to the sea legs that it doesn't bother me anymore." She winced when a rather choppy wave almost sent Alice to the other side of the room. Through some miracle, she managed not to yank Bella's entire head of hair out as she steadied herself.

But not without groaning, "Where is my brother so I can personally kill him? What was he thinking have you get ready on a stupid boat?"

"If you find him, I'll help with the killing." Rose added. Bella let out a long sigh; mirroring their frustration.

"I'm sure he had good intentions?" Bella said out loud. But today had hardly been the best day for a wedding. Of course, Michigan had decided to open up the skies, and the rain had not stopped since they had moored offshore just hours ago. Guests had apparently been calling all day, not knowing where the venue was—something that Bella couldn't help with because she didn't know either—oh, and did she mention that Edward's parents were coming?

"We have other things to worry about." Bella said, "Does Edward know his parents are going to be at the wedding?" She glanced to the two women's reflections from their make-shift vanity. It was working well enough until Lake Michigan started swirling from the rain's winds.

Alice shrugged, "I told him, but he refuses to believe they are even going to show."

"That's not good if they _do_ decide to show." Bella reigned in her frustration, aiming to calm her breathing as her friend rose from dusting her face with blush. "What about my parents, Rose?"

"No need to worry," she stated proudly, "Emmett is personally picking them up from the airport. And he knows how to get to the ceremony."

"What was Edward thinking with such a remote venue?" Bella thinking out loud; those frustrations finally starting to take a boil. Mostly because the exact location where she and Edward would exchange vows was _still_ a secret to her. But she had heard enough from Alice that it wasn't a particularly normal location for a wedding. Whatever that meant. "It will be a miracle if any guests show up," she groaned.

Though, that wouldn't be all bad, since Bella's nerves were more centered around two-hundred people staring as she tried not to trip down the aisle. That was all. Because there was no anxiety whatsoever when it came to becoming Edward's wife. Although inviting so many people to her wedding, only for them to attend the reception due to no one could reach the ceremony, wasn't setting well in her stomach either. Only the thought of Edward at the end of the aisle, was keeping Bella centered.

"How angry will people be if they miss the ceremony and can only come to the reception?" Bella peered up to both Alice and Rose. The two women, also her bridesmaids, shared a wary look with one another. That gave Bella all the answer she needed.

"Just don't worry about that, Bella." Rose hushed, bracing shoulders as she bent down to meet the strain in Bella's gaze. Rose only went on, "This is your day. And it is going to take place somewhere that Edward clearly chose especially for you. So forget what anyone says, that is all that matters." Alice gave a firm nod at that, and Bella tried to draw in the strength of her two best friends. She gave a firm nod through the mirror.

"Alright," Rose clapped her hands and the previous atmosphere diminished into nothing. Because as Bella turned in her chair, Alice had a long white garment bag in her hand, and a beaming smile on her face.

"Time for the dress." They all said at once.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was sprinkling. And as Bella glared up the skies, the cursed whatever cruel ancient deity that was playing this trick on her. "It should stop," Alice said in a sing song voice. Her and Rose were doing their best to keep Bella sane. But their control over her waning worries was starting to slip, and they both knew it.

"I've heard rain is cleansing." Rose added with a smile Bella knew was fake. But she merely turned to the view in front of them as she finally set eyes on the place she would be married.

And even in the misting rain, Bella had to admit the isolated beach Edward chose was stunning. The picture of Michigan's early fall color expanded in bright yellows all the way to deep reds over the length of the shoreline. It seemed as though it was a living tapestry, giving some great performance for today, and today alone.

The rain wasn't doing much favors, but Bella suddenly found herself enjoying the peaceful, private cover it seemed to give them. The venue was random, to be sure, since there was no clue that society had even touched it, sans for the neat dock they were tied to. But still, Bella thought she recognized this little sliver of sand and water.

"Where exactly are we?" Bella turned Alice and Rose once she was steady on the dock. The wooden planks were thankfully not damp as Bella paused to take in the view better. Rose and Alice both held up her dress. She opened her mouth to insist not to bother with the train getting wet. But paused when Bella saw who was waiting at the end of the dock.

"Mom? Dad?" She shouted. They both had umbrellas waiting just where the dock fell into the beach. Bella was careful not to trip on the planks as she met them on the soft sand. But as she glanced down to take her final step, there were thick slab stones nestled into beach to create a path for her to take so that the heels wouldn't sink. She thanked God at least for the tiny blessing. Though she had an inkling it was Alice's genius, and not any savoir.

"Where's Edward?" Bella glanced from her parents to Rose and Alice. The gratefully took the extra clear umbrella that her mother handed them.

"We were sent here to escort you." Renee gushed through the splattering rain.

"But mostly just hold onto the umbrellas." Charlie added with a grunt. Bella couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you for coming. Even if the weather didn't quite hold out."  
"Nonsense, Bells." Charlie just offered her his elbow. "I have a feeling things will clear up soon enough."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The walk up the beach was a slow one, as to make sure Bella's dress didn't drag, and her footing was sure. But she didn't care, because it was the most beautiful walk she had ever taken.

Glancing up to the sprawling trees around her, they had provided a reprieve from the rain. Only a few sprinkles could make it down to the ground from their shielding canopy. Her parents and friends made quiet small talk with one another, mostly about the day to come, how exciting and beautiful it all would be. But Bella herself was silent. She was too busy trying to pin down at the feeling that she knew this place. The deeper they trekked into the untouched woods, the stronger the déjà vu grew.

Her father and mother beside her kept a steady, careful pace as to not break even a single sweat. Suddenly, they faced a sheer hill. But now the earth was carved with huge timbers that would serve as perfect steps. And then it dawned.

"Now don't let the hike gawk you." Charlie patted her elbow to the incline, "We'll get you up alright."

Bella blinked. Though the hike was not the reason her mouth was suddenly open, or why her heart was suddenly beating harder as her stomach hurtled over in her gut. Suddenly, she couldn't wait a bit more as she ran up the hill; her dress bundled in her hands. Because now she understood what that final rise meant.

"Wait, Bella!" Everyone called behind her, but Bella just kept running; the climb just as hard as she'd done it the first time; yet so much easier. Huffing and puffing, what she found at the top of that cliff, was worth it all: The trauma, the sheer loneliness before they had met, she would have paid it and more. The frustration, the secrets, the danger she and Edward both took in those months hiding together. It was all worth it for the view she received on that clearing.

Edward stood under an archway spun of white birch trees; hanging from the top was white wild-flowers, creating a living canopy. He stood just above the waterfall _; their_ waterfall; the smooth stone created a perfect surface for him and her to exchange their vows: the very place they had once jumped to the pool below. Hand in hand. But the location wasn't just what made Bella's breath catch.

Edward was quietly talking to where Emmett and Jasper stood beside him; clearly, they hadn't expected her so early, yet to notice her arrival. But Bella didn't care as her eyes ate up the scene before her.

He wore the best fitting suit she'd ever seen. It was deep blue, with velvet lapels that was stark against the golden leaves above him. The aisle was a bed of orange pine needles, but as Bella blinked to the rest of their surroundings, she realized something stark. There were no chairs. Sans for the neat row, there were just enough for their closest loved ones to sit. Only dearest friends and family. But there was nothing else but Edward and that archway and the rustling water-fall behind him. So without even consciously making a choice, not wanting to wait any longer, Bella took a step.

His eyes finally fell to her. Distantly as first, for he wasn't expecting her. But when they focused, she swore they bugged out a bit.

First, his attention went to her face. No doubt she was flushing from this final surprise; and what a perfect shock it was. Bella hadn't known what to expect, but it definitely hadn't been Edward waiting atop the out-jutting rock of the waterfall they had swum in during that hike. Even if they were yards apart, Bella felt the space narrow into such palpable wonder that her knees wobbled. She watched next as his green gaze drifting to her dress; where the fitted lace tucked and dipped to every curve of her body before pooling at her feet.

Even if Bella had forgone all tradition of bridesmaids, or an escort, she couldn't help but give into that magnetic pull. There were no words spoken as the distance became less and less, and no music was needed as she slowly drifted up the aisle. Bella faintly heard complaints behind her, but she absorbed nothing but him. All she knew was that pull so innate inside her was screaming to become his once and for all.

That was when the literal clouds parted. It was so sudden, but slow at the same time. One moment, the clouds were laid out like a blanket above them, and then the next, there was blinding rays breaking through the trees. Everyone squinted to the brightness illuminating everything with stark light. But as Bella zeroed back to the man before her, his eyes had never left her. And she realized the bright beams were nothing compared to the smile spread across his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The vows were quicker than she would have liked. Bella's wanted to kick herself for not paying more attention and staying in the moment, but she had been just too busy holding back tears the longer Edward held that secretive smile only for her.

The sun continued to beat down throughout the ceremony; effectively drying away any drop of rain left as the quiet officiant finally announced something that made Bella's heart cleave open with utter happiness.

"I present the newly Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!" The words roared in her ears louder than any waterfall. And Bella faced Edward with a feeling she couldn't quite contain, but she had no more time to think anything else as he swept her in a floating kiss.

Her entire body fell limp with the amount of love Edward gave just with the swipe of his lips. After a few seconds, Bella finally managed to wrap her arms around his neck as he dipped her low and fast. Their tiny crowd erupted in cheers and claps. But she wanted more.

The sun was warm at her back, but it was stark compared to the lingering buzz Edward left when his mouth parted too soon. Standing her back upright, he merely licked his lips before presenting her to their friends and family. But Bella couldn't take her eyes off of him.

More cheers came as she finally blinked to the realization that they were married. Husand and wife. Completely belonging to one another. It was too much to compute all at once.

The waterfall kept gushing behind them. "I love you." Edward said, his hand squeezing hers in silent confirmation. But Bella couldn't open her mouth to answer. He seemed to understand the same as he gently tugged her down the aisle.

"How'd you like the ceremony?" he murmured in her ear. One they were past their tiny crowd, Edward was already sweeping her in his arms.

"I was shocked. It was the best surprise." Bella replied, happily let him carry her down the steep decline. It wasn't the first time he had done so.

Her parents and the rest of their friends fell into line, seemingly to give the newlyweds their space. Though Bella had no idea where they were headed.

"I just can't believe I'm married to the infamous Edward Cullen," she murmured, "I feel like I've…tamed you somehow." She managed to spit them out, but the words felt wrong. Maybe that was part of the shock she was feeling. That she had gotten her dream of spending her life with someone like him. At first, it had been a small, pining thought when she realized what kind of man Edward was; what he had endured from his family and the world. And now, with their life spread out beyond them, Bella wondered if she deserved any of it.

But no matter the thoughts whirling in her mind, Edward gave a stark laugh that rumbled her bones. "That's one way to put it. Though I'd rather you don't go announcing the fact for the sake of my poor male ego."

She laughed easily, "Is it that fragile?" Edward gave a soft chuckle that brushed against her face. But the hand braced against her arm flared wider.

"Not at the moment." He smiled before nuzzling his mouth against her ear, "Actually, my ego is the biggest it could ever be. Because now I am married to the most amazing woman." His eyes dropped to her lips in meaning. And Bella felt that desire deep in her gut tug at the adoration clear in his eyes; and the lust in his voice.

She pressed her lips firmly to his, trying to see if it would silence her own desire that was building. They had a reception to attend, after all.

But the kiss did anything but quell anything as Edward continued down the trail, his arms so strong and warm underneath her, it was as if he had prepared for this particular trek with her additional weight in mind. She pouted down to the darkened ground.

"I can walk." Bella moved her twirled her feet as proof. Edward huffed out a good-natured snort. "What?"

"Not a chance. Alice would kill me if I let your shoes get dirty."

"I did have to walk here, you know."

"Yes. But I would be ignoring my husbandly duty if I didn't carry you through the threshold."

"What threshold?" Bella spun in his arms the instant he stopped. The forest was quiet and peaceful, though she could hear everyone's quiet chatter a good distance from where Edward barreled on in great sweeping steps. Then suddenly, as if it had been summoned from her question alone, a clearing spread, and in the center of it all was an ancient stone and red-paneled barn.

"Oh!" Was all she said, blinking to the perfect autumn picture in front of her. Bella had never particularly enjoyed the fall season, since it meant winter was coming soon after. But the historic Barn was just on the edge of the beach, facing the tiniest of clearings. The grass was lush and green beneath the canopy of trees. The rich golds and yellows seemed brightened in comparison to the picturesque barn that was center of it all.

"It has been here since the national forest was declared. I wanted our reception to be near the place where everything changed for you and I." Edward answered the silent question in her eyes. And suddenly, she found her chest warming to the view, as the man pressed a light kiss against her neck, "Do you like it?" Edward paused as she absorbed the view, gently adjusting her in his arms in the process. But his hand still remained under her as she gaped to the middle of the woods.

"This might be the most opposite any wedding could get from one in the city." She answered. Bella hadn't really put any thought into her picture-perfect day. She mostly remembered her mother having a big say when she was younger. But now it seemed, she hadn't truly known what perfection was one until Edward made it a reality.

"Is that a good thing?" His mouth spun into the tiniest of grimaces, afraid that she wouldn't like it.

"No. It's perfect." Bella angled her face up to his. Edward took no time before taking her mouth in a gentle, loving meeting. But the longer the stood there, with his smooth lips massaging hers, Bella closed her eyes with a small whimper, pulling him even closer from her grip around his neck. Edward merely brushed his tongue along the seam of her lips. And she felt her head go a bit fuzzy. He only pulled away the next moment.

"As much as I would like to continue this, love," he growled the words as Bella sat upright in his arms. "We will have table this conversation for later hour." He nodded to the ever-growing sound of excitement in the barn. And as Bella quieted the desire tugging at her core, she finally saw the soft glow of light coming from the cracks in the red wood paneling. "They're waiting for us," he spoke into her hair. And that was when Bella realized though she and Edward had a quiet wedding ceremony, the celebration of their coming life together would be anything but.

She peered up to him in pure happiness; of what they would share together in the years to come. The feeling welled inside of her chest like pure warmth, until it could not be hidden any longer as she beamed up to her new husband and said, "Then let's not keep them waiting any longer."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N I thought of ending it there. But if you guys want to see a reception for these two, let me know. Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**


End file.
